College Adversity
by akaSky
Summary: HIATUS: Inuyasha is the hottest boy on campus. There isn't a girl who can resist him. But what happens when the only girl he wants, is the only girl who doesn't want him back? Under new pen name; originally Island Honey.
1. First Day Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inu characters…so please don't sue me

. 

. 

A/N: Alright. So here is the promised story. I hope you guys enjoy!!

. 

. 

. x

. O

. x

. O

**College Adversities: Ch. 1: First Day Nightmares**

. x

. O

_She was running. From what, she didn't know. Her breathing came in strangled gasps as her lungs started burning and her legs started aching, almost ready to give up. The world around her became a void. No one seemed to be chasing her now._

_Her knees buckled and her legs gave out beneath her. It was complete silence. All she could hear was her ragged breaths and her heart pounding triple time. She looked around and she was alone. She was still in the void. She couldn't see anything, the world around her was black. _

_Her muscles began to relax, but her body still trembled from fear. Suddenly, a hand shot out and grabbed her shoulder. She screamed for all she was worth._

"_Haha. Keep screaming, princess. Scream as loud as you want." Came a bone-chilling voice. She could tell it belonged to a man. "No one will hear you."_

_She gave up her efforts and tried to turn her head to look at her assaulter. But the hand kept her steady so she couldn't turn to see him. "He's not coming, he's too late…he can't save you." He taunted. _

_She cried softly, though her tears came down like a water fall. Just like the world around her, her world started to black out too. _

_Just before she lost consciousness, she heard a new voice, another male voice, call out her name. But unlike the previous voice, this one was soft, warm, comforting, and worried about her. She closed her eyes, unable to hold on any longer. The last thing she heard when she was seeping into darkness was his voice._

"_Kagome…Kagome………Kagome…"_

_ . _

"Kagome! Wake up!!" Sango yelled as she tried to force her friend awake. Kagome snapped her eyes open. _'That dream again…'_

"Sango?"

"Oh thank God. Are you okay?" Sango asked, wiping the cold sweat from Kagome's forehead. "You were screaming and thrashing in your sleep…you were crying too." She said, noticing the tears tracks that were drying on Kagome's face.

"I'm fine." Kagome said, breathing a little uneasily. "Just a bad dream."

"Heh, nervous about tomorrow?"

Kagome nodded. Tomorrow was her first day at TDU: Tokyo District University. She was a sophomore in college, but it was her first day because she was transferring. Her family lived here in Tokyo, but she went to try the Honshu District first. They were the only university that provided a certain class Kagome wanted, but now that it was available her in Tokyo, why not come back? She hated the long commute anyways. She had to leave her home, her family, and most of all her friends. Like Sango for example.

As for the dreams, her nervousness about her first day wasn't the cause of it. Her recurring dreams started three months ago. Every night since then, she dreamt about someone killing her and saying that someone else was too late. Too late for what? Every night, it's been like this. Except for tonight. Tonight, she heard someone else's voice…and it scared her.

"C'mon. Get some sleep. We have three more hours before we have to go to registration and schedule pick-ups. They won't do it any other time so we gotta wake up early." Sango said, pulling the covers up for Kagome before trotting over to her bed and falling back asleep. They shared a dorm room together, so they were more fortunate than those who had to get up in an hour to get ready.

Kagome turned to her side. One last thought crossed her mind before she went to sleep, not yet ready to enter her dream world again. _'Please…whoever you are…find me…'_

. 

xOxO

. 

'_RING! RING!'_

"URGH! Inuyasha! Turn it off!" came Miroku's sleepy, mumbled request. He had buried his head under the pillow right when it started.

"You do it…too…sleepy." Inuyasha responded.

"Idiot! It's your phone!" Miroku sat up and threw his pillow at the sleeping hanyou. "Answer it, gosh damnit!"

"Rrr…alright already. Sheesh. Don't have to bite my head off." Inuyasha growled, sitting up to answer his phone. "Auh…hello?" he said while yawning. Too late…he let it ring too long…and now he missed it. With an irritated grunt, he put the phone down on the drawer next to his bed.

Everything went quiet in their dorm and just as he settled down, it started ringing again. "Oh for CRYING OUT LOUD." Inuyasha screamed as he got up once more to answer it. He picked the cell up and looked at it, seriously considering throwing it hard against the wall to shut it up. "Hello?!"

"Inuyasha, honey!" came a voice on the line. "I just got back to my dorm from a party, but I'm not so tired yet."

"Uh huh….and?"

"Well, so I figured, I could call you up to help me fall asleep…?"

"Not tonight, Yura."

"Aww…and I got all dressed up for you, too."

Inuyasha hesitated a moment. He looked up at his clock. 6:24 "Nah, I can't. I gotta get up soon for the schedule thingy."

"Aww. Inuyasha, please?"

"Can't. End of story, Yura. You're sexy, don't worry, it's not that. I just gotta go alright. Laters." He hung up before she could say anything else. "Urgh!" Inuyasha plummeted back down.

"Lovin' the life of a playa?" Miroku smirked. Sometimes, he was in this situation…but not as much as Inuyasha.

"Mmm."

"Can you pass my pillow back before you go back to sleep?"

Inuyasha grumbled and tossed back Miroku's pillow. Miroku pulled up his sheets. Actually, the wake up call from Yura wasn't so bad. It helped him, in a way. If it weren't for the call, Inuyasha would still have been in that dreadful dream.

. 

_It was a day like any other. Inuyasha was just walking down the hallways of his university. Everyone loved him, and everywhere he went, they all knew his name. _

"_Hey Inuyasha." _

"_Hey."_

"_Hey Inu."_

"_Sup?"_

"_Hey, Inu-baby."_

"_Hi beautiful."_

_Yup. Life was good. But as he rounded the corner, he went from one loud, crowded hallway, to a quiet empty one. It was long. Towards the end of the hallway, the lights were completely out. But Inuyasha, being Inuyasha, feared nothing. Plus, his class was at the end of the hallway, so oh well._

_But the further Inuyasha went, the darker it became. He turned to his right to a door he knew was there. Finally opening the door, he went into the class. It was pitch black._

"_Hello? Anyone here?" he called out. That was weird. He was never the first one to class, he always came in late. Maybe he didn't realize he was just really early. Or maybe he was just super late and missed the entire class. Either way, no one was here but him. _

_Still lingering by the doorway, he looked up to where the classroom number should've been incripted in the frame. _

_Yup. This was his class all right. But where was everyone else? And why the hell was it so dark? If it was just the lights that couldn't work, then why was it that even with his demon vision, he couldn't see shit? What the hell was going on?_

_He stepped forward and felt around for at least a desk. No such luck. Sighing, he turned around to walk back out the door. But there was something wrong. Where there was once a doorway, was nothing but empty space. _

"_What the…?"_

_Inuyasha walked calmly, determined to just keep going forward. He was bound to run into something sooner or later. After a few minutes later, Inuyasha found himself still walking forward. Where the frikk was the wall?_

"_Ha. Ha." He yelled out sarcastically. "Alright Miroku. I've had enough. I'm sorry for whatever I've done, but I'd really like to go to class now." He drawled on boredly. Gosh was Miroku getting irritating with his tricks. He was expecting Miroku to pop out and ask how he managed to find out it was him, but so far, all he got was silence. _

"_Frikk damnit, Miroku! I said I give up!" Inuyasha tried again irritatedly. Still, there was nothing but eerie silence._

_Inuyasha was ready to snap. He took a deep breath to calm himself down so he could listen for anything. There was no point in looking around for anything, because he found himself in a void. Damn, Miroku sure knew how to mess with you. He stood there for a while, listening for anything._

_Just as he was about to give up, his ears twitched, hearing the faint sound of running footsteps. He listened for a while, realizing the footsteps were disappearing, going the other direction. "Ah ha! Got you Miroku." Inuyasha quickly followed them. _

_He chased it for a while, wondering where the hell Miroku was going, but then, it came to a sudden stop. He could hear heavy breathing and was about to tell Miroku off about how he'd been caught when all of a sudden, a scream tore the silence. Damn Miroku, was he groping another girl yet again?!_

_He stepped forward to knock him on the head, but then heard soft crying. Inuyasha's body stopped and tensed. Was Miroku trying to rape the girl? He sniffed the air and was surprised by the scent he got. _

_There was no Miroku, only the sweet, enticing scent of vanilla and flowers, mixed with the scent of tears. His heart jabbed. It was a girl. He didn't know her, didn't see her, didn't even know what was going on, yet he had a really strong, really __**weird**__ urge to just take her in his arms and make her tears go away._

_Just as he took a step forward, a menacing voice that made his blood boil spoke. "Ku ku ku…Inuyasha, you're too late."_

"_What the…" Inuyasha started. "What are you talking about?!"_

"_You're too late…to save her."_

"_Wha…what are you talking about? I'm too late to save who?!"_

_A bright light suddenly shone. Inuyasha had to put up his arm to shield his eyes. But when a female voice called out his name, he found the strength to look up. "Inuyasha!"_

_He stared at her figure. The light surrounded her whole form, making her appear like a goddess. But she was being pulled back, away from him, by something. "Inuyasha!" she screamed again, reaching out to him. _

_Inuyasha had no second thoughts. He didn't even have time to think. He ran to her with all his demonic strength. He couldn't see her face, he never could in these dreams. He reached out to grab her outstretched hand, begging him to save her. _

"_You're too late…" came that blood boiling voice._

"_NO!" Inuyasha screamed back. He could almost reach her. Just a little more. But Inuyasha knew the ending to this. Every time he had this dream, the light ended up going away completely along with the girl. That sickening voice would always say "I told you. You're too late. You let her die." _

_But this time, it was different. He caught her hand. Inuyasha wasted no time to wonder on that and started to pull her back. But the other force was too strong, and if he didn't let go, he'd end up hurting her. _

"…_Inuyasha…please…save me…" she begged him. This dream…it was so different from all the other times. And just to prove his point, the last thing he expected her to say came out of her mouth. "Inuyasha…I love you."_

. 

And that was the end of his dream. He could remember it clearly now. Three months. Three long damned months. That's how long he'd been having these dreams. But tonight, it was different. Tonight, he caught her hand, and she told him she loved him. What did this mean?

Groaning irritatedly, Inuyasha got up and decided to take a shower. Might as well start his day. He couldn't go back to sleep. Besides, his alarm clock was due to ring in half an hour anyways. Time to get ready.

. 

xOxO

. 

"Urgh. I always hated first days and registration." Sango grumbled. First days were always hectic. You think high-school's bad? Think again. College? A LOT more chaotic. People shoved each other, even got into fights, just for certain classes. The first reason you wanted to sign early was because one: classes filled up quick, so you gotta jam to get the ones you want. And two: if you got your schedule the way you wanted, you'd manage to put classes on certain days where you'd end up going to school only two days of the week.

"Wow…TDU's a lot different from Honshu University. It's more…calm over there."

"Really? Lucky for you then. At least your freshman year wasn't as hectic."

Luckily, Kagome and Sango were close to one of the administrators so they were able to sign up during the summer. Going up the schedule pick-ups for early sign-ups, Kagome and Sango grabbed their schedules and got out of World War III.

. 

xOxO

. 

There was a gasp in the crowd. People make way for the number one player at TDU. And who else could that player be than Inuyasha Takahashi? He strutted to the schedule pick-ups along with his boys. His clique was composed of Miroku Houshi, his best friend, Sesshoumaru Takahashi, his brother, Bankotsu Shichi, another close friend, and Shippo Kitsune, the little brother Inuyasha never had.

His father was a very big financial supporter of TDU, so of course, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru basically ruled the school.

"Hey Ms. T." Inuyasha greeted as he neared the schedule table.

"Hey boys. Here to pick up your schedules?"

The boys all nodded their heads and Ms. T handed out their class lists. Inuyasha smiled and skimmed down his schedule. "So…who are the unlucky bastards this year?"

. 

xOxO

. 

"Ooh…so who do you have?"

"I got uh…" Kagome looked back down at her schedule. "I got Williams for English."

"Damn! We signed up the same time, so why is it you and me only have Biochem together?" Sango grumbled.

"Hmm. Maybe other people signed up the same time or earlier."

"I doubt that much did. Sure maybe some, but not enough to make too much a difference in _our_ schedules." Sango argued.

"They give first priority to seniors and incoming freshmen remember?" came a new voice.

Kagome and Sango turned to see who spoke. "Rin-chan!!"

"Kagome-sama, Sango-sama!!" They all embraced each other. "Wow…I haven't seen you guys forever!" Sango was a junior, and Kagome was a sophomore. Since they both graduated from high school, the three of them weren't able to keep in touch.

"I know! Amazing how we all end up here. How's it feel to be a freshman?" Sango questioned.

"Hmm…exciting, and scary…I just hope I don't get mobbed or anything." They all burst out laughing. They were located on the west wing corridor of the school. Suddenly, the double doors were thrown open.

"Hey!" a voice called out across the room as a group of five boys entered the corridor. Every girl in the room also turned and started greeting them. Sango rolled her eyes.

Kagome and Rin turned to Sango. "Sango. Who are they?"

"That's…the most popular group here at TDU."

"Really?" Rin asked, turning her attention back to the group of boys.

"Yup. But that's just it. They're just five guys that think they're pimps. They think women are just play things, so beware of them Especially their baka leader, Inuyasha. Oh, and their lech, Miroku." Sango crossed her arms and looked away from them in disgust. "You too, Rin." Sango warned. Rin nodded her head.

"So far, they've gotten every girl in school, or so I heard, except for the incoming freshmen. But I doubt that'll last."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the group. She hated guys like that. But she didn't need to worry. When her, Sango, and Rin were in high school, they dominated the boys. They never did like players or so called pimps. They were just plain infuriating.

"Don't worry Sango." Kagome said. "We're not falling for their tricks."

"Yeah." Rin agreed. "Even if it means we'll end up the only virgins at this school." She said in a quieter voice so that only Kagome and Sango could hear. They began laughing at this.

"Rin!" They both scolded. They only ended up giggling even more. But that was shortly lived.

"Well, well. If it isn't Sango. How have you been, my love?" Miroku interrupted, walking towards them.

"Houshi." Sango responded, narrowing her eyes at the man. He walked towards her, but a couple of girls in really short skirts passed by and caught his attention for a second. Sango's eye began twitching. Miroku turned back to look at Sango, noticing a certain look on her face that meant death.

"Now, now Sango…" Miroku held up his hands in front of him. "…you know you're the only one for me." He cleaned up, pulling Sango to him in an embrace.

"H-houshi…get off." Sango struggled to get out of his arms. Pulling her closer, he pulled off his infamous maneuver. "HOUSHI!" she nudged his arm away and slapped him hard enough to knock him down to the floor in the process. Sango was breathing heavily while Miroku sighed from his positon.

Kagome and Rin struggled to hold in their laughter. "Now we know…" Kagome started. "…this hatred…is a little bit personal." Rin finished. Unable to hold it in any longer, they both burst out laughing. Sango eyed them and a vein popped in her head.

Kagome's hysteria died down a bit. "Haha. Guys, I'm gonna go drink some water, ok?"

"Ok." Rin said. Miroku and Sango were too busy arguing…well, Sango was arguing, Miroku apologizing and explaining how his hand had a mind of it's own.

Kagome smiled, walking away, heading toward a short empty hallway with restrooms and a water fountain.

The hallway was just at a corner of the corridor, slightly tucked out of sight. It had three white walls. Two doors for the restrooms occupied one wall, a fountain was on the opposite wall, and the third was just solid. Kagome bent down to drink. When she straightened again, a voice from behind startled her.

"Hey."

Kagome jumped and turned around in an instant. It was a boy with long, silver hair and two doggie ears on top his head. He didn't even wait for her to respond. He walked from where he was at the opening of the hall and made his way towards her. 

Kagome backed up. For every step he took forward, she took a step back. "Why so shy all of a sudden? I thought you loved just getting me to yourself." He taunted.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome couldn't back up any further. She hit the wall. _'Stupid wall.' _

He smirked and cornered her. Kagome gulped. He stepped even closer, closing the gap between them. Kagome tried to slip to the side, but she was stopped when he planted both his hands on either side of her, stopping her escape.

"Wha---what are you doing?"

He didn't respond. Instead he dipped his head so that his mouth was hovering over her neck, leaving hot trails on her nape. Kagome shivered and goosebumps ran up her arms. He then pressed himself on her, trapping her completely between himself and the wall.

Kagome tried to push him away. He just laughed and said, "Playing hard to get now?" He didn't wait for an answer and pressed an open-mouth kiss on her neck. Her shivers ran double time, and Inuyasha could feel it. He smirked. Raising his head again, he looked down at her, locking with her eyes. Kagome gazed into his golden orbs while he stared at her chocolate brown. He thought she was Kikyo, but she seemed, well…different. More innocent.

Brushing away the thought, he dipped his head once more and captured her lips. Kagome's eyes went wide. She opened her mouth to protest, but Inuyasha took that to his advantage and slipped his tongue in. She tasted sweeter than usual. He took his weight off her and hoisted her to his level, grabbing her legs and wrapping them around his waist, while prisoning her lips and dominating her mouth. He pressed himself to her once more. _Now _she was trapped.

'_Oh shit. This isn't good…'_


	2. Runaway

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inu characters…so please don't sue me

. 

. 

A/N: Very very sorry for the late update. But chyea. Here it is!!!

. 

. 

. x

. O

. x

. O

**College Adversities: Ch. 2: Runaway**

. x

. O

Kagome was too stunned to even move. She was trapped…_completely_…between him and the wall. His lips trapped hers. She was physically trapped, and emotionally trapped. Half of her wanted to scream and beat the crap out of him until he ended up in the hospital. How dare this complete stranger do this! But what scared her more was that her other half yearned for his touch, yearned for more, longed for them to stay this way. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing them even closer.

Inuyasha kissed her fiercely. He tasted every inch of her mouth. But…she wasn't kissing back. Usually, Kikyo tried to dominate him, tried to force her way through, but, not this time.

Inuyasha was in heaven with her lips. Why? He's never felt this way when he'd kiss her before. Why was this time different? Inuyasha decided to land back down to earth to think.

Her body was more fragile, not rough, lustful, or hardened with experience. Her full lips were softer, and they sported nothing, completely different from the usual lipstick coating. Her scent wasn't the usual expensive perfume. It was creamy, vanilla and flowers…wait, that was vaguely…familiar. She tasted so sweet…_so very sweet_. And the best part of all, although it confused him to no end, she smelled like a virgin.

He's already broken Kikyo in, and he's done her many times, but this woman, trapped to his will, was a complete virgin. Not a single male has touched her yet. Not a single male scent lingered with hers.

How could he be so stupid? Obviously, she **was not **Kikyo.

This heightened Inuyasha's desire. Knowing this wasn't Kikyo, knowing this wonderfully delicious woman was melting into him, made Inuyasha slowly lose sanity.

"You're not Kikyo." He said, releasing her lips, his voice husky with need. Kagome gasped with much needed air, not really hearing what he just said. Inuyasha kept his head bent, going back to her neck.

Kagome was still held up to his level, her legs still wrapped around his waist to keep herself from falling. She felt so lightheaded…she didn't even realize _she_ was the one who kept her legs wrapped, not him.

"Who are you, babe…?" he mumbled against her neck.

As if those words were electricity, Kagome jolted back to her senses. Her eyes snapped open. She let go of his neck and now placed them at his chest to push him away. Bringing her legs down and slipping down back on her feet, Kagome kneed him as hard as she could. He gasped and let her go, doubling over on the floor. "BITCH!" he managed to gasp out.

Kagome wasted no time and started running. Just at the end of the hallway, she stopped for a moment, only to turn and yell. "ASSHOLE!!!"

She then advanced towards Sango and Rin, grabbing her bag and trying to give a short explanation. "Can't explain right now! Gotta go! See you guys later!" she said in broken sentences. She glanced down at the half unconscious Miroku before speeding off again.

"Kagome wait!!! You don't even know where to…go…" Sango tried, but she had already left.

"What the hell? Why the heck was she so……jumpy?" Rin questioned. Sango shrugged. "That's what I want to know."

A terrifying yell rang through the corridor. All looked towards the restroom hallway where a very angry, _very pissed_ looking hanyou stood. His eyes were no longer amber as they were replaced by teal slits. One purple stripe marred each of his cheeks. His fangs and claws grew visibly longer and much sharper.

Miroku got up from his position on the floor. "Uh oh. This isn't good."

Bankotsu and Shippo froze. They knew what Inuyasha was like when he was like this. Sesshoumaru just rolled his eyes and walked over to his younger brother. "Inuyasha, you baka. So damn immature. You still can't control yourself? For pity's sake." His voice was as impassive as ever. Inuyasha just growled back at him. "Calm the fuck down." Sesshoumaru warned.

Inuyasha relaxed his composure a bit. In high school, he had a lot of trouble with these transformations whenever his temper soared. Now that he had grown older, he learned how to contain and control it a bit more.

Breathing in deeply, he closed his eyes. He took a few seconds before he snapped them open again. Now they were returning to their usual amber color and the red was ebbing away.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called, running up to him. "What hap---" he started, but Inuyasha had already sped off past him. Inuyasha had his mind set on one thing, and one thing only. _'That BITCH. She's lucky I don't even know her name.'_

Miroku sighed in annoyance and started walking back to Sango and Rin. Sesshoumaru followed. "What the heck is going on?"

"What in the world are you talking about now, lech?!" Sango retorted.

"Kagome ran off in the same manner, and she's your best friend so obviously, you must know something about it!"

"You're such an idiot! If I knew what was going on, I would've told you by now, you baka. I wouldn't lie about something like that." Sango said defensively.

Miroku eyed her warily.

"What?" Sango questioned, catching his incredulous look. "You don't believe me?"

"You could be hiding something." Miroku reasoned.

"STUPID STUPID IDIOT! I was with you the whole damned time! So how the fuck am I supposed to know wtf is going on?!"

Here they go again. Rin rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat. Rin watched the pair throw flames at each other.

After a while, she felt eyes on her. Tearing her gaze away from Sango and Miroku, she looked up to find Sesshoumaru staring intently at her.

She knew who he was. She's heard enough rumors and gossips about the "older Inu-brother" who was supposedly "irresistibly hot". He was impassive. The King of Ice. Calm, stoic, and collected. Expressionless yet somewhat sensual. Tall, dark, and handsome. Mysterious demeanor. How Rin loved these attributes. But along with those characteristics came the title of a player. Frikk, she forgot.

'_Player.'_

At the thought, Rin turned back to the still arguing couple, trying hard not to roll her eyes at Sesshoumaru, mostly because he was still staring at her. She wondered how this scene looked. The hottest senior pimp was staring at a nobody freshman. _'Hmph. Probably wondering if he's already done me. Jerk.'_

. 

xOxO…meanwhile…xOxO

. 

Kagome wasn't too sure how to get back to her dorm. FUCK! She forgot that Sango was still giving her a tour and that she had no idea where the hell she was going. She thought sooner or later, she's bound to find a familiar pathway, or at least a school board with the school map, but no such luck.

TDU was a lot bigger than she expected. Damnit! She was a sitting duck. He'd find her in no time, especially with those demon abilities of his.

How was she supposed to hide her tracks? How was she supposed to hide herself? Even if she did find a little corner to hide in, he'd sniff her out before she can say 'whoops'. Damnit…what was she supposed to do…? Oh Kami, help!

Wait, he was following her scent…! Maybe if she'd just run around…

. 

Inuyasha was hot her trail. He was going to find that bitch! What he was planning to do to her once he found her, heck he wasn't too sure yet. But she was going to get it! Some thoughts of revenge popped into his mind, and some dirty thoughts didn't hide themselves either as they attacked his head.

Shaking his thoughts, he concentrated on finding her first. He reached the intersection of the main hallways. He sniffed, trying to track her down. He caught the scent of vanilla, but, something was wrong. Instead of pinpointing one path of her scented trail, Inuyasha found her scent all over the place.

'_Damn! Smart ass, bitch. How the hell did she come up with this?'_

. 

Kagome ran all over the place. She ran up and down one hallway, before doing the same to another. Ha. She outsmarted him…but she also managed to get herself out of breath. But that didn't matter, she found the way to her dorm, finally remembering which part of campus it was on, and she wasn't going to dilly-dally around here and gamble her chances with the hanyou.

She ran the rest of the way to her dorm. She was out of his way and she was safe…for now.

. 

Inuyasha groaned in frustration. Damn girl outsmarted him. There was a dorm room he passed where her scent was a little more stronger, but her scent kept going past that door. She probably must've just rested against it while catching her breath.

After running around in circles a few more aggravated times, Inuyasha growled, giving up.

'_That bitch got lucky…' _Inuyasha thought, taking one last scanning glance. _'Just wait…the next time we meet, my dear…you'll be sorry.'_

Breathing in her scent, he walked back to his group, smirking.

. 

Kagome sank to the floor. She was heaving, struggling for air. She had used all her strength to run up and down the hallways nonstop. She had just barely gotten to her dorm before she heard someone stop and growl outside her door. She had stopped breathing, knowing his demonic senses would've caught something if she didn't. Only after she heard him leave did she dare breathe again.

Once she felt she was safe enough, Kagome breathed out in a wavering manner. She brought a shaky hand to her lips.

He kissed her. He placed his hands on places only her past boyfriends have touched, and it wasn't even her private places yet. He placed candy kisses on her neck. He made chills run up and down her spine. He wrapped her legs around him and trapped her, bending her to his will. And the worst part, the part that made her sick, was that…she liked it.

"Argh! No, no, no, no, no, no, no…!" she chanted while whacking her head in sync.

"Bastard! Sick, perverted bastard!" She took a breath to calm herself down, closing her eyes. But when she did, the image of his golden eyes flashed in her head, his husky voice resounding in her ears, and the feel of his lips tingling her skin. She was **not** calming down.

Grumbling in frustration, she glanced at the clock. 7:30 am. It's only 7:30?! Damn. Her first class didn't start until another hour. She'd have nothing to do until then except think horrid thoughts about this mystery guy. Oh that's right. She didn't even know his name.

'_Ha. So much for charging him with sexual harassment.'_

Getting up from the floor, she made her way over to her bed. A quick nap should help her…yeah. It should.

Setting her alarm to ring in a little over half an hour, Kagome tried her hardest to drift off to sleep.

. 

Her alarm rang. That nap did very little good. All she dreamt about was him.

Standing up, she walked over to her drawer. She decided to change her clothes, it'd be easier for her to make an escape if he didn't recognize her. She wasn't planning on seeing him again, but they did attend the same college. Chances are pretty high. Better safe than sorry.

For once in her life, Kagome was thankful that she was the new kid. Not much people would recognize her, and she wouldn't be that popular.

Changing into a blue tank, she put her hair up into a high ponytail. She kept on her favorite pair of jeans. Finally, she picked up her bag and walked out the door. She had fifteen minutes left before her class started.

She poked her head out first, peeking around, scanning the hallway to make sure the coast was clear. When she decided it was safe, the rest of her body followed. Locking her door and turning around, Kagome headed to her class, smiling. She had gotten away.

Completely forgetting that demons can memorize scent, Kagome didn't bother putting on perfume or lotion. And little did she know, she now carried _his _scent on her. What better smell is there than that of their combined scents? Especially to a very dominant, very possessive, very jealous Inuhanyou?

. 

Inuyasha was walking to his class. He knew she smelled like him. He could smell it on her scent earlier when he was looking for her. Knowing this would last for days too, Inuyasha grinned like an idiot.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned and found Kikyo running to him. An all too familiar girl popped into his mind. "Hey Kikyo." He said with a smirk.

"Hey! I finally found you." She asked seductively, pushing him against the nearest wall and kissing him. Inuyasha took it all in a stride.

He liked her in high school. Actually, he might've even been in love with her. But at the time, she was dating a creep named Onigumo. That fucking prick jacked him of so much shit. And in the end, he also managed to steal Kikyo.

After that whole ordeal, Inuyasha slowly began losing his feelings for her. At the end of their senior year, Kikyo had found out Onigumo had been cheating on her with a number of girls, including her best friend, Kagura.

Kikyo had begun to have feelings for Inuyasha then. But by that time, Inuyasha had completely lost those feelings. That was three years ago.

Now, although Inuyasha didn't like Kikyo the way he used to, she was still considered…somewhat like a special friend. But then again, so were many other girls. But Kikyo didn't mind. They weren't going out anyways so why should she?

Inuyasha looked at her thoroughly. Could this be the girl from earlier? Could Kikyo just have been messing with him?

Just to make sure, Inuyasha tasted her and smelled her once more. She didn't taste as sweet, and her scent was of her usual expensive perfume. She reeked of sex and impurity. Her body was rigid with experience, not soft and gentle with innocence. She was willing and giving herself to him. Nope. This was not the girl he had encountered earlier.

Inuyasha ended the kiss. "Kikyo. I need to get to class."

Kikyo looked up at him. Was he…rejecting her? "C'mon Inuyasha. What's the big rush?" she asked, snaking her arms around his waist. "You know you want me." She looked up at him, smirking confidently.

Inuyasha just smiled back, gently pulling her arms off him.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo whined, feigning hurt.

"No, Kikyo. I'm sorry, but I gotta go. Maybe tonight 'kay? We'll catch up later." He replied, winking at her before walking away.

"You count on it. I'm holding you to your word." And with that, she walked the opposite direction, strutting with one hand on her hip.

Inuyasha reached his class. The template to the side read: Building B, room 302, English. A few students were already there, taking the good seats. Inuyasha didn't really care where he sat. He wasn't one to be what you call 'attentive'. Passing the teacher's desk, there was another template with the teacher's name on it. Dr. Williams.

. 

Kagome looked at the school map again. Man. Did the architect think it was funny to build this school like a maze?! _'Sadistic bastard.' _Kagome thought, still looking at her map. If she wasn't at class any time soon, she'd be late.

Not paying any attention to where she was going, Kagome bumped into another girl, dropping her books.

"Fuck! Watch where you're going! You blind or something?" the girl rudely asked.

Kagome had picked up all her books and now, she stood up, making eye contact. "Well excuse me! But don't you think _you _should've been watching where _you _were going?! Gosh damn! Who the hell do you---" Kagome got cut off.

At first, it was somewhat strange, but now, it was plain weird! Kagome could've sworn she was looking at a mirror. Was she just imagining things? Or did this girl standing a couple feet away really have the same face?

The other girl seemed to be in the same state of mind, holding the same expression Kagome had on.

"Who…who are you?" she asked.

Kagome took a few seconds before answering. "My name's Kagome Higurashi. Who are you?"

The girl recomposed herself, turning her face back into an icy bitch. "Kikyo. My last name's none of your business. I'm the queen bee of this school, so just because you have _my_ face, doesn't mean shit, you got it?"

"Hah." Kagome said incredulously. Where does this bitch get off talking like she owns the school? "Please. Just sharing the same face makes me sick. Actually, it brings me a lot of shame."

With that, Kagome walked off, leaving behind a steaming Kikyo.

Kikyo huffed and continued on her way. _'Little bitch.'_

. 

Inuyasha sat on his desk with his feet up on another. Damn was he bored! The teacher wasn't even here yet! This was why he never went to class early.

Looking around to have a little _fun_, Inuyasha glanced at everyone in the room, particularly, the girls. A lot of them were wearing skirts and sluttish looking wardrobes.

One girl had on a green sweat skirt and a tank of the same color. Another girl was wearing really short shorts and a tube top. The girl talking to her had on Capri's and a high mid-drift.

Alright. He had some really hot girls in this class. Smirking, Inuyasha dog whistled to them. They all turned in his direction, blushing. Inuyasha winked at them. They started giggling and the girl with the mid-drift walked over to him.

"You want something, babe?" Inuyasha asked innocently.

She giggled and sat in his lap. "I think it's more like, do _you_ want something?"

"Oh, I sure do."

She smiled, leaning in closer. "And what is that?"

Inuyasha brushed his lips along her jaw before whispering in her ear. "A little fun."

"Alright people! Get in your seats! We're starting class…today!" Dr. Williams hollered, finally entering the class and yelling the last part to Inuyasha and his play thing.

The girl pouted. "It's alright. I'll see you later, baby." Inuyasha said, letting her go. She nodded and went back to her group of friends. When she reached them, they all burst out in giggles. "Did you get his number?" one asked.

"Oh, shit! I didn't. Oh, never mind. I'll get it after class anyways." They all looked back at Inuyasha, who only winked at them.

"You're so lucky!"

"Yeah, he's so hot!"

"Ladies!! Can we keep it down? Class is about to start." Dr. Williams warned in annoyance. Damn these kids nowadays.

"Good morning, my name is Dr. Williams. Right now you're in my English class. The rules here are simple. If you can't keep up, then shut up and listen. Got that?"

Inuyasha sighed. This was one of those pain-in-the-ass teachers. No worries. He'll just have to break them. "Another one. Pity." Inuyasha muttered.

"Mr. Takahashi. Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?"

"Nope, not at all. Speaking will only break someone's ego." Inuyasha replied, unfazed.

The rest of the class laughed. Dr. Williams only rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, as I was saying -------" The door flew open, cutting him off.

Inuyasha sat up in his seat. There, standing at the door, huffing and gasping for air, was the girl he had kissed earlier. _'It's her.'_

"I'm so…sorry. I…kinda got lost." Kagome explained, although she was ashamed to do so.

"Well, uh, it's the first day, so I'll take it easy on you. Just make sure this won't happen again." Dr. Williams said sternly. "Have a seat."

Kagome made her way to the very back of the room where no one really occupied. Inuyasha watched her, amusement dancing in his eyes. _'So…pick an area where no one will know what you're doing, eh?'_ Inuyasha thought, thinking dirty.

Kagome chose a seat that was somewhat secluded from everyone else and sat down. Inuyasha got up and made his way to the back of the room where she was seated.

Kagome had her head down, so she didn't notice him until he plopped down on the desk next to hers.

Looking up, Kagome found her perverted assaulter smirking at her. Her eyes slowly widened in shock and fear. _'Shit.'_ She was about to get up but was stopped when he tugged at her wrist. "Don't even think about it."

Kagome gulped and she obliged. Looking down, she noticed he still hadn't let go of her hand. She abruptly snatched her wrist back. "Don't touch me."

Inuyasha's smirk only widened. Finally, someone a bit challenging. But he wasn't worried though. They all succumbed to him sooner or later. "I still haven't forgiven you for kneeing me in the balls earlier."

"And I still haven't forgiven you for tainting me with your sick body." Kagome fought back.

Inuyasha was shocked a bit. No girl has ever countered him like that before. Grinning now, he slouched against his seat, staring at her. She squirmed from the discomfort of his intent gaze.

"Stop staring at me. You're giving me the creeps." She said before turning her face to him. "Don't make me beat you up again." Kagome gave him a hard look, then turned her head back to the teacher.

Inuyasha turned his head away from her finally, unfazed.

'_This…is gonna be fun.'_


	3. Living Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inu characters

. 

. 

A/N: Urgh…I'm so sorry for not updating as fast as I usually do, but school's being a bitch. Second quarter's only begun and they said it'll only get harder…damn project quarter…so chyea. Please forgive and lots of love )

. 

. 

Oh, and btw…Happy Halloween everyone!!!!!! My bad if I'm kinda late, but I live in Hawaii so we kinda celebrate last. Anyways, on to the damn story already…

. x

. O

. x

. O

**College Adversities: Ch. 3: Living Hell**

. x

. O

Inuyasha tapped his pen on his desk from time to time. It wasn't out of boredom. Its real purpose was to irritate and annoy the hell out of the girl sitting in the desk next to him.

"Would you cut it out?!" Kagome hissed.

"Not until you tell me your name." Inuyasha replied coolly, stopping his tapping parade for a moment. This was the seventy-eighth time…_literally_…that he asked for her name.

"I told you already!!" Kagome angrily whispered, still trying not to disturb the class. "It's none of your damned ass business! Hell no will I _ever _tell you…even in a million years when you're rotting in your coffin. So just get the clue. When I said no, I meant hell no and FUCK OFF!" she screamed.

"Excuse me? Unless you two want to get kicked out, I suggest you sit down and let me get on with my job." The professor said.

Kagome realized she was in a standing position and shaking her fist at the most infuriating man on earth! Blushing, she sat back down.

"See, babe? You shouldn't let your temper loose. It isn't good for you." Inuyasha taunted.

Kagome made no sign that she acknowledged him except by flicking him off. Inuyasha chuckled and feigned hurt. "You pain me, baby. Your actions just kill me. Why can't you love me?"

Kagome finally turned to face him. "You see this?" she hissed, waving her middle finger in front of his face. His eyes followed it back and forth for a moment before locking eyes with her. "This means I.HATE.YOU. Get it through your dense skull already. Or do I have to repeat myself?" Inuyasha just stared at her. "I…HATE…YOU." She spoke calmly and slowly as if to a mentally disabled child.

"Actually, honey…" Inuyasha finally spoke, gently taking hold of the hand still in front of his face. She tensed at the contact. "…this means, 'Fuck You.'"

Kagome's eyebrows scrunched slightly together. She was a bit confused. "Yeah…? And? That's exactly what I'm trying to say."

Inuyasha smirked. Mischief and evil were laced into those upturned lips. "Well, in that case…I happily oblige."

Kagome was now utterly confused. What the hell did this bozo going on about? "Huh?" she asked dumbly.

"You…don't get it?" Inuyasha asked back. Kagome slowly shook her head no, wondering if that was what she should've done. Inuyasha wanted to laugh. "Are you serious?!" he asked again incredulously. Okay…it was either this girl was really dense, or she was really innocent. He smiled charmingly, which somewhat threw Kagome off a bit. He tugged her closer so that he could whisper in her ear. She struggled and was about to protest when she heard him whisper,

"You told me fuck you…so I say…how hard?"

Realization finally caught up with Kagome. She tore her hand away from him, huffing. _'The nerve…that little…eww…he tainted me…' _She got up from her seat and shuffled down the row over to the seat farthest away from him.

Inuyasha sighed. Another boy sitting nearby was staring at him and Kagome. Instead of getting mad, though, like he'd usually do, Inuyasha was in a happy mood and simply said to the boy, smirking.

"She wants me."

. .

xOxO

. .

Kagome sighed. Even if she was feet away from that sick pervert, she was completely and utterly _distracted._ She couldn't concentrate on smack. Actually, it was as if she couldn't even hear the professor's voice. As long as _he_ was in the same room, she wouldn't ever be able to concentrate.

He kept staring at her with that annoying smirk plastered to his face and every time she took a quick glance at him, he'd wink at her.

'_Urgh!!! That insufferable…' _Kagome thought before giving up on him. She gave up on paying any further attention to the professor too. _'If I fail this class because of him, I'm gonna strangle that asshole and make him die a thousand deaths before I actually do kill him…' _

Something about him just provoked the worst in her. _'…this will be a __**long**__ class…'_

. .

xOxO

. .

The bell finally rung, signaling the end of class. Kagome almost cried tears of joy. _'OMG…I thought it'd never ring…I promise you bell…I'll never take you for granted again!!' _Getting up from her seat, Kagome packed her stuff and turned to leave. She was stopped, however, by a smiling hanyou. She narrowed her eyes. "What do _you_ want?" she asked, her words reacting like miasma.

"I just…wanted to walk you to wherever you were headed now." Inuyasha replied innocently, unfazed.

A girl then walked up to Inuyasha. "Hey you…" she said playfully. "I never got a hold of your number. You still want a little _fun? _My next class doesn't start for another two hours." She said seductively. Kagome just rolled her eyes.

"Not now, hon. But uh, you can have my number." Inuyasha leaned over her ear and whispered his digits to the girl. She giggled when he pulled away and he winked at her. Kagome wanted to barf. "Ugh. Get a room." she finally spoke, interrupting the two, disgust apparent on her face.

The girl only glared at her. Kagome scoffed and walked away. "Huhh…jealousy." The girl retorted as she grinned. But that grin was wiped off her face when Inuyasha swept past her and towards Kagome.

He stopped just in front of her, preventing her from going any further. Kagome blinked at him for a moment before putting on that irritated look on her face again. "What now?"

"Same reason." He shrugged.

Kagome hmpfed and side-stepped to walk away. "Like I was going to say before your little tramp toy interrupted us…no thanks."

Inuyasha didn't reply, but simply followed her with his hands in his pockets. Kagome heard his feet shuffling behind her. She sighed. "Stop stalking me."

She didn't get an answer as he continued following her out the door. They were in a crowded hallway now. His silence was beginning to unnerve her. Stopping abruptly, she pivoted to face him. "What is your problem?" she asked a little perturbed.

"What's yours?" he replied coolly.

"You!!"

"Well, I don't have a problem…I'm just escorting you."

"I said…NO THANKS. Do you not get it through your dense skull yet?!" she said, knocking on his head. Nothing. Seeing this, she tugged on his adorable ears.

"Oww, Bitch! Don't touch me!" he yelled, whacking away her hand and losing his cool.

Kagome smirked. Now she was getting somewhere. "Don't follow me."

"I'm ESCORTING YOU, you dumb WENCH!"

"I said…I don't need an ESCORT, you stupid DOG!!"

Inuyasha stammered a bit and his ears twitched. No girl was ever this challenging. But his amusement for her was slowly beginning to change to hate. For Kagome, she had to restrain herself from rubbing his ears when they moved.

"Are you _always_ this ungrateful?"

"Only when I'm arguing with a dumb ass blockhead!"

The crowd was now watching the fighting couple with interest. But the two love birds were so absorbed in their arguing that they were completely oblivious to the staring eyes.

Inuyasha and Kagome now had their faces merely inches away. Insults were being thrown back and forth between the two, strung with a more colorful language than most.

"Stupid wench."

"Insensitive jerk."

"Smelly bitch."

"Stinky mutt."

"Disgusting whore."

"You're one to talk, insufferable cunt!"

"Oh yeah, chicken shit?"

"Yeah, asshole!!"

"Pussy!!"

"Dick!!"

"Ha! I knew you wanted it. Baby, you should've just said so."

That was it…that was the LAST straw. Kagome had enough. Taking her hand back as far as it could go, she swung it forward with elastic force, putting all her anger and pent up annoyance in one strike. The blow was hard enough to knock Inuyasha back a few feet.

The crowd around them stopped all action. Most of the girls didn't hesitate to talk a little gossip either.

"OMG…did you _see _that?!" one girl asked.

"Yeah, she just like…slapped Inuyasha!!"

"Stupid girl, who does she think she is?"

"Aww…poor Inu-baby." Another one said.

But the crowd and their comments didn't affect the seething human or hanyou one bit. Actually, the pair didn't notice them at all…of course, Inuyasha had heard what they said, but he paid absolutely no attention whatsoever to them. A bomb could've gone off and it still wouldn't have reached the two blockheads.

Kagome breathed heavily, glaring at him for all she was worth. Inuyasha stared back with equal intensity; but he stared back with unreadable eyes. He had a hand up to his stinging cheek.

The hushed crowd finally brought Inuyasha out of his reverie. He scanned the stunned faces of the crowd, wanting to yell at them to stop gawking like stupid idiots. Lowering his hand and roughly shoving it in his pocket, Inuyasha gave Kagome one more withering glare. She inwardly shivered. Without exchanging any more words, he turned and left.

'_Hmpf. Good riddance. Finally! I thought he was never going to leave.' _Kagome thought. She turned and headed the other direction. She was happy to be rid of him. No more insults flying around. No stupid-head to provoke her anger. No dumb ass to be slapped. And best of all, no more of this so-called player, Inuyasha.

Ha. She finally got to him that time. That slap must've delivered some blow. After all, she was irritated like _hell._ At the time, she felt like blowing up and exploding into a million pieces.

Yup. That's what you get for messing with Kagome Higurashi. Never ever do that. Not ever.

But…that look he gave her, that, scary, uncertain stare he sent her way earlier…it gave her chills up her spine. What he felt at that moment, Kagome could not decipher, what he was thinking, she couldn't even imagine. All she knew is that it made her somewhat uneasy. And what was up with the way he left…acting like Mr. Gangster...?

Frikk, you know what, enough about him. Kagome sighed and continued her leisurely pace back to her dorm. She smiled on her way, reveling in her triumph at what she had done to the supposedly "hottest boy" in school. She felt good and proud. Nothing could bring her down now. But then again, she couldn't help but feel that knot settle permanently in her stomach.

. .  
xOxO

. .

"Fuck…I still can't fucking reach it."

"Takeru…" Rouki sighed. "You swear too damn much!"

Takeru grinned. "You're one to talk, Rou."

Rouki scoffed. He was never going to be able to stop Takeru from the inevitable, undying habit of swearing. Even in dire situations, he'd always be able to place in a swear word or two. Right now, he was standing on a ladder in the huge university library, reaching for a book that was still a little out of reach. The ladder was already tipping to the side, barely keeping balance. "How much do you wanna bet you're gonna fall off the ladder?"

"A hundred yen."

"Two."

"You're on."

Rouki was set on mildly shaking the ladder Takeru was on, while Takeru held the book case for balance. "Damnit, asshole! That's cheating."

"I never set any rules. I just said you'll fall off."

"So you want me to break my neck or crack my head and die?"

"Not like it didn't already happen."

"Shit face."

Their hushed voices just rose a little over library requirements. The librarian looked up at them and made a shushing sound to shut them up.

Kagome entered the library then. She needed to get a book for her second class, Algebra 3/Calculus 2. It's only the first day, but college is college…and damn math professor is so high strung…one math paper already due in two weeks. She entered the same aisle the two boys were in. They were arguing, and the one on the ladder dangerously looked like he was about to tip over and fall.

Kagome looked for the call number of the book. Skimming through the case to the given number, she found she was to the very right of the occupied ladder. She placed her finger on the books and ran it along the spines. _'Ah hah! Found you…'_

She took out the book from the shelf and was just about to leave when another book suddenly dropped to the ground.

"Oops! Sorry!!" called the boy on the ladder. Kagome looked up…that book was less than half a foot away from dropping on her head.

"S'okay." Kagome replied, although her eyes held something close to irritation. Looking back down and eyeing the book for a second, she bent down and picked it up.

"Takeru…" the other boy on the ground who ceased his shaking growled. "…I told you to be careful!" he hissed before turning her attention on Kagome. "I'm sorry miss. My friend's kinda clumsy."

"Asshole…that was totally your fault." Takeru replied, coming down from the ladder. "I'm really, really sorry." He said again once he got down, his face contorted in apology. "That's two hundred yen." He said to Rouki before turning his attention back to Kagome.

"Like I said, it's alright." Kagome held out the book to him with a smile. "I've dealt with worst."

"Ha. Not as worst as Takeru here." Rouki teased.

"I resent that." Takeru replied.

"No, really. I've had worst. Inuyasha is an example." The two boys smirked, probably already knowing what Inuyasha's infamous status brought out in him.

"Haha. A little trouble with the pimp? You hooked on him or something?" Takeru asked.

Kagome scoffed. "Hell NO. That asshole can never get me sprung. What I meant earlier was his damn rotten attitude."

Silence. Kagome looked at them. They just stared at her like she was crazy. Finally, Takeru spoke up, breaking the awkward silence. "Wow. That's…the first." Rouki nodded his head in agreement. "So what'd you do about it?"

"I snapped at him and insulted him as much as I could. I even slapped him in the face today."

The two boys blanched out for a split second. It was quick, but Kagome didn't fail to notice it. "Why? What's…wrong?" she asked hesitantly.

Takeru nudged Rouki. "Well, you see…" Rouki started, unsure of how to put it into words. "…if you mess with a Takahashi, you mess with the whole school."

Kagome only made a face of question and confusion.

"Inuyasha Takahashi's father owns one of the biggest businesses here in Japan. You've heard of Takahashi Enterprise Corporation, right?"

Kagome was slightly surprised and nodded.

"Well, because the CEO of Takahashi Corp's sons attend this university, he puts in a lot of money into this school, making it a whole lot more powerful than most universities. Not to mention, it's in the capital. But anyway, with his dad financially supporting this school like it was giving some spare change to a hobo, Inuyasha and his brother, Sesshoumaru…practically own the school."

Kagome wanted to laugh. "So…that's his reason? That's his reason for playing girls like they're nothing? That's his reason for getting anything he wants? That's the reason you guys _respect _him so much? Well, to me…I think it's a bunch of bullshit. And if you guys know about all this, why don't you do anything about it?!"

Rouki only shook her head. "Like I was saying. With his dad acting like a main pillar of school, Inuyasha not only has influence, but power in this school. If I try some crazy shit, I'm out of here."

"Yeah." Takeru added in. "Two years ago, some idiot bad-mouthed Sesshoumaru, and the next day, he was expelled from this university. And last year, someone else tried some stupid shit with Inuyasha. He lasted two days before he was found beat up next to a river."

Kagome shivered. "What the hell? And they got away with all that?!"

The two boys only shrugged. "The power of money I guess." Takeru concluded.

"We're just warning you…don't mess with him no more if you don't wanna end up like everyone else who did." Rouki said. "Yeah…those boys we just told you about, they're not the only ones." Takeru added in. Kagome nodded again. _'Yeah right.'_ She thought.

"Well. We'll see you around…hopefully." And with that, the two boys walked off.

As soon as they were out of earshot distance, Kagome threw herself into a giggling fit. "Pshh…yeah RIGHT. As if I'd object to that bumbling idiot." She scoffed, walking to the circulation desk to check out her book on math history.

. .  
xOxO

. .

"URGH!!" Damnit…another hole in the damn wall.

"Inuyasha…I swear, our school is going to go bankrupt after we fix up all the holes you make in this gym."

Inuyasha was there for his third period early. He was close to the conditioning professor, and without Miroku or the rest of his crew to ventilate to, Dr. Pang was the closest thing he had to a counselor. "I swear…how can that bitch even _dare_ talk to me and treat me like that?! Not to mention, in front of everyone in the gosh-damned hallway!!"

Dr. Pang sighed. It was another one of those days. "Inuyasha, why don't you just forget and drop it? Alright? She's just a girl---"

"EXACTLY! No girl, I repeat, _no girl_ has ever gotten away without tasting me…"

The professor cringed at that. "(Sigh) Inuyasha…not every girl will fall for you, you know. Some women take time."

"Don't give me that older-man talk, Pang. This girl's no different…just a little more challenging than most."

Dr. Pang rolled his eyes. "Right." His cell alarm went off, signaling that his class was about to start. "C'mon salty balls." He called over to Inuyasha, who huffed and grumpily followed.

. .

xOxO

. .

"Excuse me…where's the second gym for the Physical Conditioning class?" Kagome asked.

"Go down the hallway, make a right at the end, and then turn on your first left. There's a long path that'll lead to the gym." The girl directed.

"Thank you." Once again, Kagome was utterly lost. Damn university was huge. _'I hate first days!!_'

. .

xOxO

. .

"Shit. At least I made it to this class on time…" Kagome said to herself, glancing around the number of people huddled in the corner of the gym for this specific class.

The doors of the gym suddenly opened and a very athletic looking guy walked in. "My…what do we have here?" he taunted. Kagome watched him from her spot on the bleachers, but then something else caught her eye. Following close behind the P.C professor, was none other than Inuyasha. Kagome made a strangled noise and ducked, hoping he didn't see her. _'Shit shit shit shit shit shit…SHIT!!!' _

"Hi. My name's Dr. Pang. And this semester will be long and hard. I hope you know that when you all chose this class, you knew that it was going to be merciless, because unlike your past high school or elementary PE teachers, I _will _push you to the limit, and I _will _be heartless. I'm not going to slow down the whole class for you. Know that you do it my way…no highway option."

Everyone was silent, trying to comprehend if this guy was serious. Pang waited a moment to let it sink in to their brains before continuing. "Today, I'll be testing you all on your endurance and strength. You have your assigned lockers in the locker rooms, so get to it." He said and dismissed them. There was a quiet murmur going throughout the group of students. 

Kagome tried desperately to hide behind the mass of people. Looking back to where the professor and Inuyasha stood, she noticed that he wasn't there. She relaxed and sighed. _'Good…I thought he was in this class. Maybe just a TA or something. Or maybe just a tag along. Who gives…? I'm saf----' _

"Hey."

Kagome froze. _'SHIT.' _Turning around to face the hanyou, Kagome faked a smile. "Hey." And with that she dashed off towards the gym's girl's locker room. Before she could reach it though, she was stopped as Inuyasha suddenly appeared in front of her.

He stepped towards her in the same manner he did when he first met her…predatorily. "What's the big rush, huh?"

For every step he took towards her, she took one back. _'Wait a minute. This mofo can't do shit to me! We're in class for crying out loud.'_ Kagome stopped in her tracks and held her head up high to him, contorting her face in defiance.

"Nothing. I just need to get to the locker room. The big man said so. So if you excuse me---" She said, walking pass him and trying to get around. Inuyasha grabbed her arm. He jerked her to face him. Her breathing hitched as he glared down at her. He could smell something close to fear, but she was still as stubborn as ever. Growling, he bent down to her face, his 5'11" figure over-towering her 5'4" body.

"Just so you know, you won't get away that easily. From this day forth, I swear to you…" he paused, snaking his other hand to the back of her neck, his claws lightly scraping her nape. "I'm going to make your life…a living hell." He finished with a menacing tone.

Letting her go, Inuyasha walked off to the men's locker room, leaving Kagome stunned and motionless. When she finally snapped out of her trance, Kagome felt more angry than scared. He was still walking to the locker room when she suddenly yelled out, "Fine! Bring it on, bastard!"

Inuyasha turned around to give her a death glare but found she was already stomping off. Despite himself, Inuyasha smirked.

If it's a challenge she wants…it's a challenge she'll get.


	4. Physical Conditioning

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inu characters and blah blah blah

. 

. 

A/N: Hey hey!! Sorry for the long wait, but it's finally here!!

. x

. O

. x

. O

**College Adversities: Ch. 4: Physical Conditioning**

. x

. O

What.the.HELL

Physical endurance? More like damned well, straight up MURDER. They've been doing suicides for almost ten minutes now and Kagome wasn't sure how much she'd be able to handle before cracking. The whistle blew again, signaling them to run the court suicide once more.

Since the gym was one of the biggest in Japan, it held more than just one professional measly court. They were separated into three groups: demons, humans, and those who were mixed of each.

Kagome was, of course, placed in the human group. The professor, Dr. Pang (who they all found out was a cheetah demon), held a clipboard with a sheet on how high their physical abilities were supposed to be. But he went a little further than that. He wasn't kidding when he said he wanted to test their physical endurance and strength.

Kagome completed the run and placed her hands on her knees, sucking in deep gulps of air. Dr. Pang took a moment to put down results on his clipboard. He then turned around to look at the next victims, the hanyous and the quarter humans and demons.

While he was busy with them, Kagome recomposed herself. By now, she stabilized her breathing and stood up straight, wiping off the sweat from her forehead. She gave a spare glance to the demon group who were waiting for their turn to run. Most of them were shaking their heads and snickering at the over-exhausted, if not, collapsed humans from her group. _'Fucking bastards.'_

Kagome unconsciously scanned them, looking from one demon to the next until her gaze landed on Inuyasha. _'You…'_ she thought.

He caught her stare, but she didn't turn away. Kagome thought he would've smirked by now, but…he only glared back at her. In the short time she's known him, if she were to do something as bold as what she was doing now, he would've smiled, smirked, grinned, or do something like that. But now, he was _glaring _at her…and something akin to hatred was laced in that fierce look he sent her way.

Okay…what did she do?

For Inuyasha, he had been watching her the whole time during her run. She wasn't too shabby…for a human. But KEH! Damn, this girl was so damn infuriating. Earlier that day, he wouldn't have minded getting hot and heavy with her, but after that little scene after first period in the hallway…this girl did nothing but grate on his nerves.

He watched as she gasped for air and he snickered at that. When her lungs finally got enough oxygen, she straightened and scanned his group. He looked away from her, only planning to look back so that he'd catch her staring and not the other way around.

As predicted, when he turned his head back, he caught her staring intently on him. By now, he would've smirked, but his initial hate for her ran deeper than it should have. No one…NO ONE disrespects a Takahashi and gets away with it…male or female; demon, hanyou, or human.

Her face didn't change its expression, yet her eyes showed slight surprise.

'_Can't wait to see your face when you get back to your locker, wench.'_

He heard the whistle go off again and realized it was his group's turn. The rest of his group had already sprinted off, and no one had bothered to catch his attention. Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha easily caught up with the lightning swiftness of the other demons.

Of course, he was only a half breed, a half demon. He belonged in the other group. But hey, with his father's blood running through his veins, he was no ordinary hanyou either. Besides, with or without his father's help, he would've proved to every one else he was just as good as any other demon…or he'd die trying to prove that point.

Inuyasha's group was kept at a non-stop pace for five minutes of doing suicides back and forth the court when Dr. Pang finally blew the whistle. Inuyasha halted at the end of the line without breaking a sweat…literally.

Everyone was watching and catching their breath during those five minutes, preparing themselves for the next murderous activity. They were almost completely thrown off, though, when Dr. Pang exclaimed that they all had a ten minute break before they'd continued on.

Inuyasha smirked. Of course, girls being girls, they always chose to go back to their lockers to do…heck, girly stuff. And what a surprise Kagome will get when she reaches her locker! It'll be…well, surprising.

Kagome started to walk back to the lockers along with the rest of the girls.

"So…" a voice suddenly popped up beside her. She jumped a bit for a second before realizing it was her bane. "…are you going to tell me your name anytime soon? Or am I going to have to cheat and ask the professor?" he asked. Really, he hadn't asked Pang, or even Williams for that matter, because believe it or not, he wanted to find out from her and no one else. For what reason, even he didn't know why.

"Hmm…" Kagome hummed, tapping her chin as if in real consideration. "Coming from the guy who threatened to make my life a living hell…I'd say the latter." She said coolly.

He only smirked. "Alright then, baby. You'll have me resort to names like honey…muffin…sugar…sweety-pie." He knew she was the type to absolutely hate pet names, and he knew calling her names such as these would just tick her off...or so he thought.

She wasn't going to let him faze her…again. So instead of showing her dislike for her "pet names," she feigned indifference. "Thanks. You flatter me. But, I'm afraid I have to burst your bubble, because I'm not food…neither am I edible." She replied nonchalantly.

Inuyasha grinned. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and softly said, "On the contrary, my dear…" he paused, leaning down to brush his lips against her cheek and breathe in her scent with his eyes closed. Before she could react, he whispered. "I'm sure you are very much edible." Kagome flinched. She pulled out of his hold and whacked his arm away, blushing madly. His grin turned into a full blown snarl as he realized he had discovered a weak spot.

"Don't touch me, you sleezy creep!!" she hissed and stomped off into the locker room. _'Damn that…that…!'_

"Have fun in there, honey!!" he yelled to her with an innocent smile, his hands in his pockets. All heads turned to look, males looking with interest, females looking with raging jealousy. Kagome felt the blood either rush or drain from her face, she couldn't tell which, but she noticed it brought a suspicious glimmer into his eyes.

Score another one for him. Another weak spot. This was just too damn easy, it almost felt wrong. But hell did it feel GOOD. He felt like laughing wickedly, but due to his current situation, he couldn't do that without looking like he'd totally lost it. He settled with a smirk, contented at her discomfort.

As for Kagome, she stomped into the locker room with all her glory. Finally reaching her locker, she grabbed at the lock and almost yanked it off with her force. The other girls near her scooted further away, sensing a dangerous aura surrounding her. Impatiently turning the combination to her lock, Kagome finally got it to open. Slamming the tiny door open, she grabbed her towel and slammed it back closed. "Stupid jerk…" she mumbled under her breath. And what did he mean "have fun in there"?! What the hell was he thinking?

She walked to the bathroom section of the room, only to find it completely occupied with all of the other girls from her class. _'Great.'_

Kagome walked back out and sat down on one of the benches situated in the locker room. Suddenly, a piercing scream tore through the room and throughout the whole gym. The guys outside were looking at the girls' locker room with confusion as a certain hanyou only smiled.

Kagome's head jerked up and she dashed off the bench and towards the source of the sound. She found it led up to the passage way where her locker was located. Turning the corner, Kagome found a shaken girl on the floor, staring with horror at her locker. "What's wrong?!" Kagome asked worriedly, reaching the girl.

The girl only pointed with a trembling hand at her locker. Kagome turned to look at what she was trying to indicate. As soon as she laid eyes on the sight, she regretted it. What she saw made her stomach lurch and sent tingles through her entire being. Creepy crawlies and other unmentionable bugs were crawling all over the girl's locker and belongings. "Eck!" Kagome screamed with horrified eyes, mirroring the expression on the girl's face. If Kagome ever feared anything…it was bugs.

By now, the other girls had arrived to see what was going on. A neko demon looked at the scene with irritated eyes. "Who did this?" she asked, bending down next to the frightened girl.

The girl only shook her head and said softly, "I don't know."

"Suck it up." Another demon girl said to the human still sitting down in a shaking heap.

"Knock it off, Azuka." The neko said before turning to the girl and giving her a reassuring smile. "We'll get the culprit." Getting up, she sniffed the air around the locker. "The scent is masked. But it's definitely masculine." She was about to turn around when a slip of paper fell to the ground. The neko picked it up and read out loud. "_Ha…this is nothing yet. Have fun living in hell_."

Kagome froze as the neko crumpled the paper. She got up and walked away as the rest of the girls started to comfort the now weeping girl. After washing her face, Kagome put back her towel, cringing from being so close to the crawlers, and walked out of the room with an impassive expression. She also found a weak spot in that damned boy, and now, she was going to use it against him…and possibly more.

"Hey." He said popping beside her again.

Kagome glared at him from the corner of her eye and continued walking. Weak Point One: Inuyasha obviously didn't like defiance. He scowled and hopped in front of her with a lopsided grin. "Hey." He said again.

"Hey yourself." Kagome said, crossing her arms, making her boobs press together. Inuyasha was distracted for a moment before gulping and looking back up to her face. Weak Point Two: he's a perv.

"So…did you find your locker placement to your liking?" he said, recollecting himself.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. That's bull. Why doesn't he just get straight to the point instead of give her cheesy giveaways? That's what she wanted to say. But that's what he wanted to hear. She could just get mad and totally blow him off…but, that's the reaction he was expecting, and the reaction he wanted. So what better way to piss him off than denying him pleasure?

"Actually, I did."

The grin on his face faltered a bit. "W-what…?"

"I did. At first, I didn't particularly care, but then, after some girl found her locker totally infested with bugs and roaches…" she shuddered before continuing. "…I was practically happy with mine." She finished with a smile.

Inuyasha was at a loss. He just stared at her with mild wonder.

Kagome grinned at his expression. She walked towards him and backed him up to the indoor bleachers. She leaned forward and rested her hands on the railings behind him. This time, _she _trapped _him._ His eyebrows scrunched slightly together. "Now isn't this ironic?" he finally said, his usual expression finding its way back to his face. "But if I remember correctly, _you_ were the one trapped by _me._ Ha. I guess you were just hiding it when we both knew you really wanted me."

Kagome's grin turned into a frown as her glare became herder. "Cut the crap…_baby. _You know, that plan of yours sure did get to me." Inuyasha's eyebrows scrunched together again as a smile graced her lips. "But I'm sorry to say your plan didn't work." Finally letting go of the railings and freeing him, Kagome walked away.

Weak Point Three: he hates it when you're calm and cool about situations where he wants you to act in the exact opposite. It ticks him off.

"Wait." Inuyasha took a hold of her shoulder and turned her around to face him again. "What do you mean 'it didn't work?'"

Kagome kept that same grin on her face. "You know your little "bug-charade"? It seems your nose had definitely lost its sense of smell or something, but that was not my locker."

His eyes widened for a moment. "It wasn't _your_ locker?" he asked. _'Damn…I knew I should've done it myself. Menomaru is no good with his damned nose…frikk.'_

"Nope. You missed it…by a mile." Actually, he missed by one locker. But heck, she wasn't about to tell him that. "Oh, and you can try and make my life miserable. Just be prepared that I'm apt to do the same to yours."

Inuyasha scowled and was about to reply with a comeback, but then the whistle had sounded off again. _'Damn. Perfect timing, Pang…as always…'_

Score: Inuyasha two. Kagome three.

. 

xOxO

. 

The rest of the class went out smoothly. Someone had cleared out the girl's locker from the slimy, disgusting crawlies after they had reported it. Kagome just stepped out of the shower and changed into fresh clothes. Taking off the towel wrapped around her head, her hair fell with a slap against her back. She combed it through and packed up her stuff. Just as she was about to leave, her phone went off.

"Hello?"

"_Kagome! Oh thank God, I haven't seen you since you ran away this morning. Where are you?"_

"Third period."

"_Oh, sorry…when will you finish?"_

"Don't be. I'm already done. You?"

"_I don't have a third period today, remember?"_

"Oh, yeah, that's right."

Kagome ended up staying on the phone for around fifteen minutes, just lounging around in the girls' locker room. She finally told Sango about what happened earlier that morning when she ran away from Inuyasha, her encounter with the doofus…minus the details…her first period, their fight, third period, and the most recent stunt that blockhead tried to pull off.

"_Eck!! He's horrible!!"_

"Haha, I know---"

"Excuse me, miss? But you can't be in here after class hours." Someone said. Kagome turned her head to find the custodian standing there with cleaning supplies. Quickly apologizing, Kagome headed out of the room.

"Kay, Sango. I'll call you later if I don't see you back at the dorm yet, okay?"

"_Sure thing. Be careful. Oh, and just call me if anything happens…I already hate that creep, I don't need another reason to kick his ass."_

"Alright. Bye Sango. Thanks!!"

"_Anytime."_

And with that, they hung up. Kagome sighed and looked around. The huge gym was empty now that there weren't any students occupying it. The only sound heard were her footsteps echoing throughout the empty space. It was eerie and it creeped her out to the max.

"I was wondering when you were going to step out of that room."

Goosebumps ran up on her flesh like lightning and she spun around, ready to attack. Inuyasha quickly dodged her punch and grabbed her outstretched hand. "Whoa…watch it there, babe."

"Asshole." She retorted and glared at him, pulling her hand back.

For Inuyasha, he'd been thinking up of something devious throughout the whole period, just to get her back. He wasn't sure how they ended up in this little game of tug-and-war, but hell, it was fun. His childish ways were implementing themselves into his plans and actions.

When Kagome had stepped out of that room though, he had lost all thought of revenge and actually had to restrain himself from pouncing on her. That fresh-out-the-shower smell along with her own distinct scent multiplied its enticing, delicious aura tenfold. She only got half way through the gym before he decided to make his presence known.

The reaction he got out of her was priceless. Ooh, how he liked them feisty. After telling her to ease it, and after being called an asshole, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she walked…of course, this was done with a lot of struggling.

"How many times do I have to tell you to get your filthy hands off me, you creep!! If anything, I'd say you were stalking me!!" Kagome screamed, now out of his grasp pointing a finger in his face.

Inuyasha only walked up to her, but to his amusement, she held her ground as she looked up at him with defiance. "Believe me, love. I'm not stalking you, baby." He said with a seductively soft tone. Kagome could've melted at the sound if this guy wasn't such a jerk. Okay…so he was hot with that ridiculously silky long hair, handsome, sharp features, well-built, delicious body, and amazingly tantalizing eyes…heck, he sure was a dream guy. Wait, no, no, no, no, no…STOP.RIGHT.THERE. _'Can't be thinking that Kagome, can't be thinking that Kagome, can't be, can't be, can't be…' _she thought as she mentally slapped herself over and over again.

"Eww. Sicko. Don't call me that!!"

"Well…" Inuyasha drawled out.

"Well what?" Kagome asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Maybe if you just told me your name, I wouldn't have to resort to calling you that."

"Hmph." She fought, crossing her arms. "You ain't getting me with that one. I'm not falling for that."

"Fine. If you want a real name, I guess I'll have to call you Kikyo."

Kikyo. Hmm…that name rung a bell. "Who?"

"Kikyo." He repeated. "She's this girl that looks almost exactly like you."

Kagome's eyes widened with realization as she finally remembered who he was talking about. That bitch she bumped into before first period with absolutely no manners and a slutty-ass aura. That girl who had almost the same identical face, that girl who said her first name was Kikyo and that her last name was none of her business…not like she wanted to know or anything. Still, that was rude.

"Eww!! Don't call me that either!"

Inuyasha laughed at this. "You know her? You two family or something?"

Kagome grimaced with the thought and immediately answered him. "Hell no am I related to her. Frikk…I don't even want to know her. It's just my damned luck that I share the same face." She said, contorting her face. "…and it's just my luck that I met you."

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to grimace at her. "Tell me, _Kikyo._" Kagome narrowed her eyes warningly at him, but he continued anyways. "You don't like what you see?" he inquired, pulling her into an embrace. His hands found their way around the curve of her back and he clasped them together, securely locking her in place. He lowered his head to the side of her face and closed his eyes.

Kagome's mind was hazed for a moment at the proximity of his body. Somehow, she had found her voice. "N-no."

"You don't like what you feel?" he teased, running one hand up and down her back while moving his head down further, ticking the side of her face with one of his ears.

"I…no." Kagome closed her eyes and tried to fight him off. But first, she needed to fight herself. _'Don't give in…just don't give in.' _It was funny how she seemed to be very verbally repetitive now, but it was the only she could do to hold on to common sense. "Inuyasha…stop."

He only responded by giving her a nip on her nape. She betrayed herself by releasing an unexpected gasp. She could feel him smirk against her heated skin. "Stop." She begged again.

"Why? We're alone…together…in this gym. No one else is around."

'_That's exactly what I'm afraid of…' _she thought. That feeling of wrapping her arms around his neck was starting to kick in. That feeling that told her to embrace him and press their bodies together was screaming. That wanting to kiss him again was killing her. Shit. Her whole being was against her now. No matter how hard she tried to fight, he still managed to send tremors throughout her body. Little did she know, she was doing the same to him.

"Inu---"

"What is going on here?!" a booming voice suddenly yelled as the doors slammed open. The couple immediately broke apart…well, at least, Kagome broke apart from Inuyasha. The hanyou only looked at his P.C professor with slight annoyance.

"N-nothing!!" Kagome stuttered out.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me." The professor inquired, but a look thrown to him by Inuyasha told him not to probe further. "Alright. Class is over. I don't care what you two plan on doing as of now, but whatever it is stays out of my gym, am I clear?"

Kagome nodded sullenly. Great. Now here was another teacher that already hated her, and it was only the first day. Dr. Pang walked away and left them alone.

Inuyasha sighed irritatedly and cursed under his breath. "Damn. What a way to ruin a moment."

Kagome didn't say anything and kept her back turned to him. Inuyasha waited for her to turn around or at least say something, but he was only met with silence. He was about to send off another insult when he suddenly caught the scent of tears. His eyes went wide with panic for a second before he ran to her front to face her.

Yup, he was right. Shit. She was crying. "H-hey. Why are you doing that?"

Another tear slid down her face as she looked up at him. He gulped and his anxiety went up to new levels. "Stop that!!" he said, putting up his hands in front of him as if to hush her. It only resulted in more tears and soft wailing.

"He hates me! It's only the first day and he hates me! Even Dr. Williams dislikes me. He thinks I'm nothing but a nuisance in his class!" she cried, her tone bouncing up and down due to her tears. She swiped at her tears with both hands. Inuyasha reached out to her. "AND IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT YOU CRAZY BASTARD!! YOU WERE THE CAUSE OF ALL THIS!!!"

He instantly recoiled his hand, somewhat afraid of the possibility that she'd actually bite it off. "Oi! Don't blame me, bitch! Blame your own self for your lack of intelligence and physical abilities. Oh, and your lack of charm!" he said, crossing his arms.

Kagome closed her mouth from the argument she prepared and her lips quavered. Fresh tears started to burst from her eyes. Inuyasha instantly regretted his words. Trying to calm her down, although she protested greatly, he rubbed her back.

Her tears still never backed down, and the longer she cried, the more guiltier he felt. "Alright, alright. I-I'm s-sorry." He said, struggling with his apology. Never in his life did he apologize…not including his parents. But he just gave his first one to this…this girl who's name he didn't even know. Damn bitch better be happy when this was over.

Kagome stopped her wailing to look up at him through teary eyes. Before she could say anything, he quickly said, "Yes. I'm sorry. Now would you stop crying?"

Kagome smiled. "I wasn't going to ask you if you were for real."

Inuyasha stammered a bit and threw on a look of lost annoyance on his face. "What?"

She giggled and looked up at him with a smile. Her tears had stopped long ago after the apology. Inuyasha found himself amused by how fast her emotions could change.

Fixing herself up the best she could, she began to walk away. She passed him, smiling at that annoyed yet dazed expression on his face, knowing that his eyes were trained on her. Just as she reached the doors to the gym, she stopped. "Kagome."

Inuyasha snapped out of his reverie and looked at her back with confusion. She turned her head to give him a backwards glance.

"Kagome. My name's Kagome Higurashi."


	5. Auction

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inu characters and blah blah blah

. 

. 

A/N: OMG. I'm so, so, SO sorry you guys for taking this long to update. The past couple weeks have been very very hectic and it's not letting down a bit. Thanksgiving just passed and I'm still working on this major business project thingy, oh, and stupid History Day is coming up…frikk. I just barely managed to slip in this chapter. So yeah. I'm sorry, again. I'm not sure when's the next time I get to update, but I promise, once this stupid quarter is over, I'm giving all my attention back to my stories. So please forgive.

Btw…to anyone who's worried about it…no, I'm not going to make Kagome such a sap for Inuyasha. Trust me when I tell you the plot will only thicken and the grub matches are only gonna get worst. So anyways, enjoy!!

. x

. O

. x

. O

**College Adversities: Ch. 5: Auction**

. x

. O

"URGH!! Damn damn damn damn damn!!" Kagome cursed as she plopped down on her bed. "I hate that pigheaded mother f-----!!" she cried out.

Sango only looked at her with slight amusement from the other side of the bed. Classes were done and the day was coming to an end. The two friends were now huddled on the comfy box in their dorm. "You know…you don't have to feel so distressed about it, I mean, it's not your fault."

Kagome's body snapped up into a sitting position and started another argument. "Sango…he's in three of my classes…_three_. English, Phy. Conditioning, and History. The only classes he doesn't share are my alg/calc, business, archery, and biochem/medicine classes." She paused and took a breath. "That's not even the bad part. Now, stupid me just couldn't stop myself from giving him my name! _And _he's somehow memorized my scent…he told me that himself. Do you know how TRAUMATIZING that IS?!!! Urgh!! What the hell got into me when I gave him my name?!" she seethed, remembering that day after PC.

"_Kagome."_

_Wait…hold on. Why was she giving him her name? She must've lost part of her consciousness from the extreme conditioning that went on during this class or something, but what the heck was she doing? Taking a quick backwards glance, she scanned his face. Something about the way he looked at her made it all slip out. "Kagome. My name's Kagome Higurashi."_

Thinking back on it now, that was the stupidest thing she had ever done in her life! She gave that asshole exactly what he wanted. And to make matters worst, during their third class together, instead of showing some appreciation, he got her mad, with just one sentence too. All he had to say was, "_What happened to you telling me 'hell no will you ever tell me your name…not even in a million years when I'm rotting in my coffin,' huh?"_

Nice going, stupid idiot.

That had done it. She gave him a good hook to his chin and had the whole class staring at them…again. This time though, she wasn't scared, but like before, he became seething mad at her.

"_What happened to you making my life a living hell, then, hmm?" _she had taunted. He didn't reply. Instead, he gave her an icy glare that could've melted solid rock, but not Kagome Higurashi. She wasn't going to give in to that again, no sir, not today. She'd die before she'd ever give in to this loser. Ha…that's right. No way ever would she give in…and yet, he got her blood boiling with just one sentence.

Sango only sighed, looking at the student body roster. "Oh, Kagome. I sympathize."

Kagome eyed her for a bit. "Really?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Really." Sango replied, still looking at the chart in front of her.

"Then why is it I hear no sense of sympathy in your voice?" Kagome asked. She forgot about Inuyasha for a moment as she noticed that Sango didn't seem to hear her this time. Her attention was completely absorbed to the roster. Kagome eyed it as well before snatching it from Sango's hands.

"Hey!!" the older girl protested.

"So…what's so interesting on here that's got your attention away from girly gossip?" Kagome asked teasingly, skimming the roster.

"N-nothing! Give it back, Kagome, or I swear I'll---!" Sango threatened, trying to grab it back. Kagome only held out a hand to stop her.

Kagome's eye finally caught what must've been holding Sango's attention. The student roster was nothing like a school year book, but the list was elaborate enough to have a picture next to the student's name. The interesting part was that the page that Sango was currently on had the picture of Miroku in it. Now it was her turn to be amused while Sango was flustered. Narrowing her eyes teasingly, she taunted Sango. "Ohh…so, _this _is what got your attention, hmm?"

"Give that back!!" Sango screamed angrily as she yanked the roster back. "It's none of your business."

Kagome placed her hands in front of her and leaned forwards, closer to her best friend. She smiled coyly. "Really? It's none of _my _business that _my _best friend has become interested with that "perverted-playboy"…or so you call him?"

Sango glared hard at her. "I am NOT interested in that...that…sick minded, twisted player." She spat with disgust. Crossing her arms and throwing on a look of indifference on her face, she continued. "Besides…I'm not the only one in a mess with playboys. Who was that pigheaded mother eff-er again that you seem to be infatuated with?"

Kagome's face contorted with horror and disbelief. "Excuse me?! _Infatuated_?! With that dolt?! Have you gone insane?!"

Sango smiled. "Well…think about it. You've only been talking about what? Him!! Especially this whole week, every time you came back from your classes or whenever me, you, and Rin would meet up, all you're able to talk about is that "pigheaded dolt"…or so you call him." She said annoyingly, mimicking Kagome's words.

In the blink of an eye, Kagome flew from her spot on the bed and threw herself at Sango. With a scream, Sango went down on the bed. A rush of air was pushed out of her lungs as Kagome took her down. The two friends started a little grappling game.

"Take it back! I am **so not **infatuated with that blockhead." Kagome seethed while sitting on top Sango.

"Oh yeah?" Sango taunted, weakening her struggles to give Kagome a blood-boiling look. "Just ask Rin."

"Did someone say my name?" Both girls stopped wrestling to look up at the open door and the intruder. "Did I, uh…interrupt something?"

"Oh no, no." Kagome said while getting off Sango.

"Yeah. You only stopped us before I totally kicked Kagome's ass." Sango joined in, smiling.

Kagome looked at her irritatedly. Sure, she was the one who was dominating Sango earlier, but that's only because they were messing around and Sango was too busy laughing her ass off to even try. Everyone knew that Sango could've beaten her butt any day, any time, hands down. Sango was definitely not one to mess around with, especially since she came from a long, strong bloodline of demon slayers.

"Haha…omg. What were you guys doing this time?" Rin asked, closing the door behind her and walking over to their small table to set down her own books and some food.

"Arguing about boys as usual." Sango said coolly.

Kagome only glared at her and crossed her arms. "Tell me…how is it that you end up getting the last laugh when I'm the one who started the taunting fit?"

"Hmm…maybe Karma has a little something to do with it…" Sango said in mock wonder.

Rin only laughed at the both of them. _'These two will never change._' Getting her attention back to the matter at hand, she asked her friends about the upcoming auction. "So, are you guys entering that student auction thing tomorrow night?"

The two bickering girls ceased their fighting to look at their friend. "Oh yeah!" Sango exclaimed with realization. "That's right…the auction is tomorrow."

Kagome looked between Sango and Rin. Hesitating for a moment, she asked, "What auction?"

The other girls turned to look at Kagome. "Oh, right. I forgot, you just transferred here." Sango said as her brows creased slightly. "Wait, so then, how'd you find out about it, Rin?"

"Oh, I found out about it through the freshmen orientation. They said it's open to all grade levels this year."

Sango nodded her head in understanding. "Oh, I see."

Kagome was even more lost and agitated with the fact that she was left out of the conversation. What was this? Some kind of inside joke or something that the new kid didn't know about? "Hello? Still in the dark here." She pointed out, putting her hands on her hips.

"Heh. Right. Kagome, what Rin-chan's talking about is the yearly student auction. It's somewhat like a fundraising thing. A third of the money goes to benefit the school, a third goes out to some charity or something, and the last third goes to you."

Now it was Kagome's turn to scrunch her eyebrows. "Goes to me?" Sango nodded slowly. Kagome was even more lost now.

"So…what happens there?" she asked. Rin looked at Sango with the same question in her eyes. The details of the event weren't mentioned at the orientation. Sango put on a knowing smile and looked at the both of them. "Well…I guess you two will find out tomorrow night then, won't you?"

. 

xOxO

. 

"Sango…you little _bitch…_" Kagome seethed.

"Hey…you guys wanted to find out what this auction was." Sango said innocently, though inside, she couldn't wait to crack up.

"Yeah, but you didn't tell us they weren't joking when they said _student _auction." Rin inferred through clenched teeth. "Now what? You think it's funny that we're in this mess?"

Sango looked at Rin with a serious face for a good second before nodding comically. "Yup."

Kagome whacked her on her arm. "How is this funny?!!"

Sango cracked. "Because it's you two who are stuck in this mess…while I'm sitting here completely free." She burst out laughing and nearly fell off her chair while Kagome and Rin just glared at her with promised murder in their eyes. "SANGO!!"

Sango's laughter died down a bit, though she still had the giggles. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry for not telling you two exactly what the student auction was, but I didn't actually think that you two were nominees for the list. Not much people even know you guys to start with."

"Urgh!" Kagome exasperatedly sighed. "Sango, if you told us what this stupid auction was, then we would've known to request our names off the list!! We would've told them we didn't want to be a part of this, this, crazy…freaking, stupid thing! I mean c'mon…sell **ourselves**?!!!"

"I don't want to be a slave to a neurotical idiot either." Rin exclaimed, plopping down on the chair. They were in the cafeteria near the auditorium where the auction was to be held in an hour.

"Why didn't you guys go and fight for it then?" Sango questioned seriously.

Kagome and Rin both sighed. "They said it was too late to ask for a reprieve of the list. Especially our names."

Sango looked at them with confusion. "What?"

"They said that our names were to be especially held on the list. Were we to ask for our names back, we would've been denied the request anyways. If not, we'd have to ask the people who nominated us to take back their hold." Kagome explained.

"Yeah, so it didn't matter if we were on time anyways. Maybe if we found out about it earlier, we would've been able to fight for it, but alas…" Rin added.

"Wait…hold on just a minute." Sango said, standing up. "What do they mean by all of that? Who can even do such a thing as demand for the auction supervisors to hold your names, even if you request for your names back?"

"I don't know…but whoever they are…they're pretty whacked up in the head." Rin said.

Holding out a trembling fist, Kagome added, "Those suckers are gonna wish they had never even heard of me, because when I find them…ooh…their asses are gonna be sorry as hell…"

Sango and Rin cringed behind Kagome's seething form. They could practically see the aura of anger rolling like waves off their friend. "Kagome-sama can be very scary sometimes, don't you think?" Rin whispered to Sango.

"Haha…yeah. Sometimes." Sango agreed, a sweat drop forming on her forehead as she giggled nervously.

. 

xOxO

. 

"Inuyasha…man, you sleep like a log." Shippo exclaimed, sighing at the sight of his friend slung over his couch.

"Leave him be, Shippo. His martial arts class is probably getting to him." Miroku said from his place in front of the TV.

"Yeah, but the auction's only a little over half an hour from now. Shouldn't we all be getting ready? Plus…he made a big fuss about us getting there on time. He said it was important this year."

Miroku looked up from the screen to Shippo. "What?"

"He made a big fuss about getting there on time…although I don't know why since this sucker's always late for everything." he repeated, mumbling the last part.

"No…after that."

"Hmm?" Shippo asked, looking up to meet Miroku's gaze.

"After the part about getting there on time or whatever."

"Oh, um…he said it's important this year."

Miroku eyed Inuyasha's sleeping form. This year was important? He, or much rather, _they_ had to be there on time? For WHAT? "Alright…I've known you for too long, grumpy gills…what are you planning?" Miroku asked out loud, kneeling by Shippo to stare at Inuyasha's intricate face.

What are you up to now, silly hanyou?

. 

xOxO

. 

"OH.MY.GOSH. What in the world are you two _doing?!" _Sango asked incredulously while staring stock-still at her best friends. In front of her stood Rin clad in a huge, loose TDU sweater and odd colored jeans that probably came from the fifties. And Kagome…she couldn't even begin to describe Kagome's outfit. She was dressed in one of the most ridiculous outfits in history.

"Do you like it?" Kagome asked back with a smile. "Rin came up with it."

Sango only continued staring contemptuously at Kagome and Rin. "I repeat: what you two doing? What the hell are you guys dressed at?!"

"Aww…you think it's that bad?" Rin asked with faux hurt.

At times like this, Sango would usually be on the floor laughing with her hand pressed to her side from the pain…but this time was just…omg. "Okay…who are you guys and what have you done to my friends?"

The two outrageously dressed girls just laughed.

"C'mon, Sango. It's not so bad. We just don't look like ourselves."

"I think that's an understatement. Gosh damn…do we even have to argue about this?" Sango asked, taking a double look. "Look at you two! I can't even…even…_describe_ what you look like to me right now! And that's putting it nicely. To be honest with you, saying that all the torn up, hobo clothes in the world sewn together and placed on your bodies won't even do any justice!!"

Kagome's eyebrows scrunched together in consideration. "Ouch." Looking down at her clothes and back up to Rin's face, Kagome thought about what they were wearing again. "Hey, you think we've over done it?"

Rin contemplated it for a moment before shrugging. "Maybe we did. Maybe Sango's right. We look absolutely ridiculous."

"More like horrid. What are you two doing anyways?" Sango asked again.

"Don't you get it?!" Rin asked. Sango only shook her head.

Clearing her throat, Kagome explained. "Rin came up with this brilliant idea that if we look absolutely horrible, then no one would want to place bids on us, no one would want us. They'd think we were too damn geeky or whatever. That way, we'd get off the hook, happy and free!!"

"Yeah, and if even you thought we looked bad, then hey, this idea may just work." Rin finished.

Okay---that was just…stupid. Sango snorted and looked at them incredulously. "Hello? Has all this excitement gone to your heads?! It doesn't matter what you look like up there! This is college, not high school. Besides, even if we were in high school, it wouldn't matter. Whoever put your names on that stupid list knows who you are anyways. They know what you already look like. You guys don't honestly think that you can get away that easily, right?"

Kagome grumbled and stomped over to the bed to lie flat on her face while Rin stood still. "Really Sango, the way you put it sometimes…I'd begin to believe _you _put us on that list." Kagome said suspiciously, lifting her head and narrowing her eyes at Sango.

Sango's eyes only went wide for a moment. "Have you…totally lost it?!"

"Now, now, you two. Don't start arguing again." Rin cut in, trying to put some distance between Kagome and Sango. "This isn't the time. We've got bigger things to worry about."

"Like?" Kagome asked, her voice muffled as she put her face down on the bed again.

"Like the auction starts in 15 minutes and we had to be at the auditorium like, 5 minutes ago."

"Right." Sango agreed, looking at the clock on the wall. "C'mon. Let's get you two into something more…civilized."

Grumbling again, Kagome got up and followed Sango to the closet along with Rin.

. 

xOxO

. 

"FUCK!! Shut up, you gosh damned monk!!!" Inuyasha screamed through clenched teeth. Who would've ever thought the perverted lech was studying to be a monk, right? Miroku was training to take over his family's shrine. The shrine had been passed down through numerous generations, and now, it was almost Miroku's turn to take over.

"Then answer me…what's so important about this particular auction?"

"Don't play dumb."

Miroku's eyebrows creased as he looked at the hanyou. "No, really, Inuyasha. I have no idea about what you're talking about."

Inuyasha only crossed his arms and continued walking to the auditorium. "Just shut up and you'll find out when we get there."

. 

xOxO

. 

"Oh…my…GOSH…" Kagome gulped as she stared out into the crowd. "Shit…I didn't think there'd be THAT much people here." She was peeking through the curtain that separated the auction nominees from the bidders…those sleezy pigs. And then a glimpse of silver caught her eye. A vein popped in her head at seeing the sore sight of her bane, Inuyasha.

'_Great...this bozo's here too. Oh the joy.' _She thought sarcastically.

"Alright. Nominees listen up!!" A voice rang through the back-stage area. Kagome, Rin, and Sango all turned to see the auction director. She was giving directions on how to act, what to say, where to walk, and blah blah blah. Then, she explained the interesting part. If a nominee were to be sold tonight, the money goes to charity, to the school, and of course, to themselves. She also explained how they were to cater to their supposed "Masters" 24/7. Fortunately, they had rules and contracts that also gave them certain rights from the person or people who bought them.

"Wow…this is even worst than I thought…" Kagome said forlornly.

"There, there, Kagome…it'll only be for a month." Rin tried, rubbing Kagome's drooping back soothingly. The girl only sighed exasperatedly and drooped even more.

"Sorry, you guys. I should've told you sooner." Sango apologized.

"Sango-sama, let's not start this again. Don't be sorry. No one would've seen this coming. Even I still have no idea who put our names on that list. I don't know anyone who'd even want me. And I'm sure you would never put us on it. So don't worry about it. I highly doubt we'd even be chosen tonight." Rin explained coolly, although inside, her heart was beating just as fast and she was feeling just as down. Man. Being the calm one is hard.

"Now, if there aren't any questions, the auction will begin in 5 minutes." The auction director called out one last time before heading off to her respective place.

"I gotta go find a seat now, you guys. Good luck." Sango wished before disappearing as well.

. 

The curtains were pulled open and the bright stage lights blinded Kagome. The auditorium roared with students shouting, screaming, and whistling. Kagome looked at the other nominees. They were arranged in alphabetical order, so Rin was placed at the other side of the stage, taking away Kagome's only comfort. A few people here and there were from some of her classes. Her eyes traveled towards the end and saw that girl she had bumped into…what's her face…? Oh, right…Kikyo.

"Alright, alright, calm down." The principal said into the microphone, bringing Kagome back to attention. He was standing at the podium at the very side of the stage.

"Good evening everyone." He paused as the student body respectively said something in response. Inuyasha merely rolled his eyes at the corniness of his peers. "Tonight is our annual Student Auction. But this is the first year that we've included every grade level at this school." There was a soft cheer at the statement. The principal then proceeded to go on and on about the whole auction thing and how it's established some things at TDU.

Kagome didn't know how long she was standing there, but she was starting to lose her nerve. She knew she wasn't the only one in the spotlight, but still, she was on stage and in the spotlight…and it creeped her out to no end that the whole school was there looking on. Kagome was starting to feel very damned thankful to Sango for making her change into jeans and a tank. She had even made her apply some eyeliner.

"_You just can't go out there looking like that. You have to be presentable. Remember, EVERYONE'S going to be there…not just those creeps who want to buy you guys or whatever."_

Yup…that's what Sango said…and heck was she right.

Kagome scanned the crowd and looked here and there at the students that were getting bored with the principal's on-going speech. Some were even sleeping. Her body froze, though, when her eyes locked with two amber orbs. Inuyasha. The way he stared at her was just…unexplainable.

Kagome didn't know how long they had been keeping eye contact, but her eyes became teary and she was forced to look away. Thanking the heavens above for tears, she turned her face away from him.

Finally, as the principal began ending his speech, the nominees were presented one by one and seated into chairs arranged on the stage. Kagome was slightly boneless when she was called and presented. She nearly got a heart attack.

Finding her seat after being presented, Kagome sat down and wiped the nervous sweat off her forehead.

. 

Inuyasha smirked as he watched the nominees strut their stuff on stage...just the women. The men nominees he could give a fuck about. Wow…speaking of women, look at all the beautiful girls in this year's selection! Ami Young, Asuka Yamasaki, Kikyo Tama, Mandy Phire, Yura Kenji, and especially that French beauty, Angeline Cardolet. But that smirk turned into a frown as Kagome was called up.

What was it about her that provoked something in him? He was still mad at her alright…but whenever he looked at her, or even thought about her, there was something else. His face turned into a full on scowl as he contemplated his dilemma. Dropping his face into his hands from frustration, Inuyasha grumbled.

Miroku looked from the stage to his friend. "What's wrong, Yash?"

Inuyasha just waved a hand in his face. "Nothing, nothing…just bored, that's all."

Miroku highly doubted that was the truth, but he left it as that. Shrugging, he pulled his attention back to the main event.

. 

'_Oh…my…GOSH…how long have I been sitting here already???' _Kagome mentally grumbled. The auction had started from what seemed like 2 hours ago and was still going on. Nominees were called out one by one. People bid on them like they were nothing but items or possessions. Kagome wanted to seriously strangle each and every one of them for even thinking about bidding on other humans…but that feeling died after the first hour or so. And plus…it _was _a "student" auction. It was to help a good cause right? Ha…yeah right.

Kagome stifled a yawn with the back of her hand. The most eventful part of this whole ordeal, so far, was when Kikyo Tama was called up. Apparently, she was popular in this school. Kagome had even caught Inuyasha eyeing her like a piece of candy. Kagome wanted to barf. What a pig. Kikyo only blew a kiss and winked in his direction. That made Kagome want to hurl even more. Some male bidders even fought over her. It was no wonder…she was dressed like a slut. She took it all in a stride. In the end, the one with the highest bid, $20,000, won her anyways.

For a moment, Kagome wondered why Inuyasha hadn't placed any money on Kikyo…but then again, to get her in bed anytime he wanted, maybe he didn't have to. For any girl, he wouldn't have to.

About another half an hour passed again before Kagome was called up. Kagome's eyes went wide with shock and panic.

"Kagome Higurashi. You're the next nominee. Step up, please."

Kagome gulped. NOW, she was on spotlight…all hers for the taking. A bead of sweat rolled down her forehead and on to her cheek. Her chest tightened and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She was glued.

"Kagome Higurashi?" the MC called again. Slowly, Kagome made her way off her seat and out into the very front of the stage where everyone's eyes burned her skin. She couldn't risk looking like a fool now. With a little push and determination, she calmed herself and looked out with a little more defiance.

Inuyasha was watching and reading her every single move. Her inner battle and nervousness didn't get pass him. He could read people as easily as reading a book. She had stage fright. What was more amusing though was the look on her face when she won the battle over her anxiety. That same look that irritated him to no end was now plastered to her face. He hated that look. She looked so damned calm and cool, as if nothing could penetrate her. Feh! Let's see her keep that same demeanor once she got more than just a piece of him.

The corner of his lips jerked as a smile began to play. A plan formed into his mind. Oh, was he devious.

Kagome looked throughout the crowd again and purposely refused to look at his direction. She did see a few men gaping at her though. Inuyasha noticed this and scowled at each and every one of them who were looking at her like that. He felt a strange adrenaline shoot through his nerves.

For Kagome, she felt slightly elated that some guys would actually think she's pretty attractive. That boosted her confidence and ego by a lot just now. A smile graced her face and the bids started. It went higher and higher until the bidding pace slowed to $10,000.

Two guys fought back and forth, raising it up to $15,000 and up. Finally, one of the two called out $20,000. The other guy frowned and gave up, flopping back down angrily on his seat.

"Hiten Fujimoto with $20,000. Going once---"

"$50,000."

Heads turned to see who cut off the MC. "Wanna challenge that?" the same voice said.

Kagome tensed, knowing the familiarity of that voice. It was none other than…Hojo. They've been friends back in high school, they even went on dates once or twice, and now, he's attending this university? Weird.

"Akitoki Hojo with $50,000."

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at Kagome. How could that ugly brat get more then she did?

"Going once…going twice…" the MC continued. "Sol--!!"

"$100,000." Another voice spoke up. Kikyo's eyes widened at the outrageous amount. What in the world?! This…this...second rate was getting even higher bids?!

Like Kikyo, Kagome's eyes also widened. Now this voice was unmistakable. Her eyes darted to the man who called out the price. "Wanna challenge _that?_" he mocked, staring Hojo down. Hojo only sat back down in his seat.

"O…kay." The MC stated. "Going once…going twice…SOLD!! To Inuyasha Takahashi!"

Kagome stared into his eyes as Inuyasha walked down to get her. She never broke her eye contact with him this time as he made his way from his seat to the stage a few feet in front of her. An evil smile was set on his face.

"Come on...slave."

Kagome's eyes were still wide. Softly, almost to herself, she whispered her words of disbelief. "Oh…hell no."


	6. Denial

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

. 

. 

A/N: Hey guys!!! Hope you all had a great Christmas! And btw, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!

I know, I know. I apologize for not updating in a long, long time. But now I'm back from my vacation in Asia and I'm ready to rock-a-fella!! The new chapter for "War Between Our Worlds" should come out soon, too.

Anyways, here's the next chapter. As a gift to everyone who's reading this, I'm making this chapter exxxtra long, kk? Hope you enjoy!!

. x

. O

. x

. O

**College Adversity: Ch. 6: Denial**

. x

. O

"Oh…hell…NO."

No one else but the hanyou heard her quiet whisper. This only made him smirk.

"Alright. Michiko. Can you hand Mr. Takahashi the contract please?" The MC handed Michiko, the stage assistant, the same contract Kagome had signed earlier. She walked over to Inuyasha for him to sign it. After that was done, he handed the contract back to Michiko. Now that both of their signatures were on paper, Inuyasha and Kagome bonded.

Kagome stared at his smirking face for who knew how long until the MC called up the next nominee. Inuyasha took her by her wrist and gently led her off the stage, towards his seat. Once they were out of the spotlight, and no longer had the center of attention, Inuyasha began roughly dragging her behind him.

"Hey!!" Kagome protested.

Inuyasha ignored her and continued up the steps. Halfway through their destination, Kagome forcefully snatched her hand away from his vice-like grip. Inuyasha turned around to give her an irritated look as Kagome contemplated on what she should do.

'_I can't run away from him…we have a stupid contract...' _Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. His attention was currently held by the bids for the next nominee, Angeline Cardolet. _'…or can I?'_

Kagome made a dash for her left where an exit door was located. Before she could take two steps away, a hand shot out and grabbed her. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha's smirking face. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked as he began walking, briskly dragging her behind him again.

Kagome almost tripped on the next step. _'What the…? This---urgh!!! Just wait till I wipe that stupid smirk off your stupid face…' _Kagome thought. She looked up at his nonchalant profile. _'…bastard.'_

They finally reached his row. There, in order from the closest to the farthest, were Bankotsu, Shippo, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha's seat was in the middle of the group. Bankotsu gave her a player-worthy smile while Shippo gave her a childish one. Sesshoumaru only looked up at her for a moment, slightly bowing his head in greeting, before returning his attention to the stage. Miroku gave her a friendly, yet cheeky look.

Inuyasha walked to his seat and sat down. Kagome just stood where she was. "Oi. Are you just going to stand there for the next hour?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome's brows furred together in anger.

"Oh. My mistake. Let me rephrase that." Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Are you just going to stand there looking like a stupid idiot for the next hour?"

Kagome glared at him. A few veins popped in her head.

"Inuyasha. Shut up, will you. I'm trying to pay attention." Sesshoumaru commanded more than asked.

"Yeah. Give the girl a break." Shippo added in.

"Oi. You're supposed to be on my side." Inuyasha grumbled.

Miroku smiled. "Not when it comes to the ladies."

"It's always ladies first with you." Bankotsu said smiling, defending Inuyasha.

Inuyasha crossed his arms in triumph while Miroku sighed. "Why must you guys think like that about me?" he asked in defeat. Bankotsu, Shippo, and Inuyasha all just gave him incredulous looks while Sesshoumaru stared at him with blank eyes. Kagome sweat dropped. _'Are these guys always like this... ?'_

Their attentions went back to the auction. Inuyasha looked at Kagome again. He motioned for her to come to him. Kagome sighed and conceded, making her way past Bankotsu and Shippo's knees. "Excuse me."

She stopped by Inuyasha, looking for an open seat on the same row. They were all taken. She then tried looking for one in the next row, and in the one before. Same result. Giving up, she glared down at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked up at her at the delay. Reading the look on her face, he smiled and tapped his lap. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you _insane?! _Hell no am I sitting on your filthy lap." She crossed her arms, closing her eyes and turning her head in the other direction.

Miroku started chuckling and it was Inuyasha's turn to narrow his eyes. He bonked Miroku on the head once before returning his attention to the troublesome girl. "Kagome…" he growled warningly.

Kagome opened her eyes. With her sight focused on the stage and the nominees, Kagome was reminded that she _was _his slave now. Sighing in defeat, Kagome sat down uncomfortably on his lap…or more like, on his knees. She was thankful that most of the lights were either dimmed or completely put out, otherwise, other people would witness this whole ordeal.

"That's more like it." Inuyasha said. Kagome glared at nothing in particular, since she felt too tired to turn her head around and glare at him. Because of the way she was sitting, she had to put her weight more on her legs and feet, rather than on him. Inuyasha suddenly scooted his knees forward to make room for him to slouch in his seat. Kagome was caught off guard and nearly fell over. If it wasn't for the arm that quickly wrapped around her body, she would have toppled on top of the person in the front row.

Inuyasha pulled her back as he sat back up. This time, he seated her so she was sitting right on top of his manhood. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he trapped her so that her back was against his chest. She struggled slightly, trying to pry his grip off her body. But in the end, it was all in vain. The guy just wouldn't budge. Kagome turned her head.

"You did that on purpose." She grumbled.

Inuyasha only smiled.

. 

xOxO

. 

The auction just went on and on, so Inuyasha decided to leave early. Of course, now that Kagome was"his slave," she had to follow him like a puppy 24/7 for the next thirty days. Kagome grimaced at that. Thankfully, she started her college course during the winter semester, meaning this student auction was shortly followed by winter break. Just two and a half more weeks to go and they'll be out of school.

'_Wait a minute…if school's still going on, then I'd have a reason not to see his sorry ass for certain classes and stuff like that. If the break starts, then I'll have to devote all my time with that…that _**thing**_. Then that means…school's better than the break---!! And with two and a half weeks left, I'll be in school longer than I'll be with him on the break!' _A look of triumph graced her face for a moment at the thought. But just as fast as it came, it disappeared with the next thought.

'_Or…wait. No. What am I thinking? This is an idiot we're talking about. He'd probably drag me to his other classes and make me miss mine. Not only that, he'd also make me carry his things and do his homework. Damn!! Neither option is optional.' _Kagome sighed. _'That idiot would probably even make me wear a collar.' _She sighed again. This time, more distressingly than the last.

Inuyasha looked at her from the corner of his eye. "You sure do sigh a lot."

Kagome looked at him with tired eyes for a brief moment. "Yeah. It started since I met you."

Inuyasha only shrugged and continued walking. He then turned, heading in the direction of the parking lot. Kagome acknowledged this, but only continued walking towards the direction of the dorms. She stopped, though, when she heard Inuyasha clear his throat. Turning around to face him, she gave him an annoyed look. "Yes?"

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"To my dorm!" Kagome pointed out sarcastically, as if the answer couldn't be any more obvious.

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. "Hello?" he said with the same amount of sarcasm. "You have to stay with me!"

"Well then, the dorms are that way." She countered, pointing in the direction she was heading in.

"But we're not going to my dorm!"

Kagome scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "We're not?"

Inuyasha sighed exasperatedly. "No. We're going to stay at my house."

Kagome didn't exactly know how to take that in. "Oh, well, in that case, we have to head to my dorm first anyways. I have to get some stuff."

Inuyasha sighed again and conceded. Once he reached her side, Kagome turned around and continued walking. "You sure do sigh a lot." She said.

"Well…it started since I met you."

. 

xOxO

. 

The pair finally reached Inuyasha's car in the parking lot.

"Gosh damn…" Inuyasha exclaimed with wide eyes. "Do you really _need _allof this?"

Kagome looked up at him from where she was currently trying to stuff her belongings in his trunk. Pausing to catch her breath, she replied. "Well…_duhh. _Of course I need all of this." With that, she continued with her dilemma.

Inuyasha only shook his head as he began walking towards the driver's seat. "Women."

"Hey, hey!! Aren't you gonna help me?"

Inuyasha stopped to look at her. "I'm not the one who decided to be a brat that needed to bring her fucking dorm along."

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "I'm not the one who decided to _buy_ a brat that needed to bring her dorm with her."

Inuyasha's lips quirked downward before they tilted into a smirk.

"Besides…everything I have in here are very important for my hygiene. It's too bad you had no idea I was such a "brat." Oh well…it's too late to regret anything now." She stated.

Inuyasha shrugged again. "Ok. Suit yourself. Good luck on getting everything to fit." He reached down to open his door.

"So, wait…"

Inuyasha stopped.

"…you're really not gonna help me?" Kagome asked, giving him a puppy look.

Inuyasha tilted his head and pretended to think. "Hmm…let's see." He tapped his chin. Kagome smiled. He looked back down to her. "No."

Kagome frowned. "No?"

The hanyou shook his head, chuckling. "No."

Kagome then pouted. "Fine. Be that way."

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at her seething form. He absolutely **loved **getting her mad and angry. He didn't know why, but he just did. He mentally sighed. Oh well, he couldn't resist her pouting face either. Closing his door, he walked over to her. Kagome eyed him warily. Ignoring her auspicious look, he pushed in her luggage and quickly shut his trunk shut. Kagome frowned at how easily he did it and walked over to the passenger's side.

Inuyasha smiled as they both got in the car. Kagome crossed her arms while Inuyasha started up the engine. Slowly driving out of the parking lot, Inuyasha passed the security guard at the entrance. Once they were out on the street, Inuyasha headed home.

After a few minutes of a somewhat uncomfortable silence, Kagome finally spoke up. "Thanks." She said reluctantly.

Inuyasha kept his eyes on the road, but turned his head towards her in acknowledgement. "Hmm?"

"For, you know, helping me with my bag."

"Oh. No problem."

"Nice car, by the way."

Inuyasha smiled at her. "You mean this car?"

Kagome looked at him with a strange look. '_Duhh.' _She cleared her throat. "What other car are we riding in? Yeah, of course I mean this car." She knit her eyebrows in thought. "Why…? How many cars do you have?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Just a few."

"Just a few?" Kagome asked dimly. She turned in her seat again, crossing her arms. "I hate you."

Inuyasha softly laughed. "Oh really?"

"Really."

Inuyasha sighed. "Oh well…I guess I saw that one coming."

"Hmph. Serves you right."

Taking his eyes off the road for a moment, he gave a passing glance at her. There was that face again…that pout with the matching crossed arms. Chuckling, he turned to face the road once more.

. 

xOxO

. 

Kagome's eyes went as wide as they could. She couldn't believe the sight in front of her. Damn. Was this really _his? _

Inuyasha closed his door and looked up to find her gawking listlessly. He followed her gaze to his home. Grinning, he walked over to her side of the car. "Like this house?"

Kagome slowly pried her eyes away to look at him. This was what he called a "house?" You've got to be kidding. How could he say it so damned casually?! Honestly, he could feed a whole third-world country with the amount of money this "house" cost. In fact, make that two.

"For your information, you're currently catching flies. You do know that, don't you?"

Kagome snapped her mouth shut while she furred her eyebrows angrily at him.

"So…" Inuyasha continued, disregarding her reaction. "…you like what you see?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "Have I not made it clear to you, already, that I AM NOT interested in you whatsoever?!"

"Chill woman. I was talking about the house! Gosh damn."

Kagome blinked a few times before smiling and putting her hand behind her head. "Heh heh heh…oh…"

"Keh. Right. OH. So again, I ask you…you like what you see or what?" he asked again, smiling confidently.

"Ha." She scoffed. "It's okay…I guess."

Inuyasha's eyebrow quirked up. "Oh? 'It's okay?' 'You guess?!'"

Kagome nodded unenthusiastically. "Yup. S'okay. My shrine should easily fit three of theses." She said nonchalantly. But in her head, she sullenly thought the opposite. _'Yeah…more like this "house" could fit three of my shrines…not the other way around.'_

Inuyasha looked at her warily, seriously considering what she said. _'So…she's a rich brat, too, hmm?' _Watching her walk to the back side of his car, he stuffed his hands in his baggy pockets. For a few moments, he stood there, just looking at her, before he followed her to where she was stationed, trying to pry open his trunk. He took out his keys when he reached her and opened it himself. "So why didn't you mention you were loaded?"

'_Because I'm not.' _Although she was thinking this, Kagome made sure her face betrayed nothing.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked more impatiently.

Kagome straightened and locked eyes with him, although she had to look up. "Why would I have the need to tell you?" she replied, playing her cool. Before he got the chance to respond, she turned to his trunk again where her bags were located and pulled them out. She then walked away silently, although she had a hard time accomplishing that due to the weight she was carrying.

Inuyasha shrugged it off and caught up to her side in the blink of an eye. "I should have known…"

Kagome looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Hmm?"

"Well, TDU's a very prestigious college. Only kids with money could even hope to attend. Either that, or they'd have to be some frikkin' genius. But…"

"But…what?"

Inuyasha's face went serious in thought as he stopped in his tracks. Kagome stopped too, turning, slightly apprehensive at what he might have to say. "But?" she prodded.

His lips quirked up in a goofy smirk and his face brightened sheepishly. "But _you _have to be rich…'cause you don't look smart at all!"

Kagome was stock-still as she was caught off guard. She really was at a loss for words. A few veins popped in her head as she stayed motionless.

"Actually," Inuyasha continued, scratching his head in thought, "you look pretty stupid to me." He flashed a smile at her and put his hands in his pockets.

Without warning, a solid object flung at him. Even the fastest demon with the fastest sense or ability wouldn't have been able to dodge the fist that snapped up. Swinging her hand back and flying it forward as fast as she could, Kagome punched Inuyasha square on the jaw. The contact made Inuyasha stumble back a few feet and eventually land on his butt.

"Inuyasha…!" Kagome said through clenched teeth.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome scary figure with a hand pressed to his jaw.

"M-master Inuyasha! Are you okay, sir?!"

The pair turned to look at the open door. There stood a tiny man in a black suit. He left the door and immediately ran to his master's side. "Master Inuyasha?" he asked again, helping the hanyou on his feet.

Inuyasha glared hard at Kagome. "I got it, Myouga!" he retorted as he took his arm back. Although he almost sounded reluctant to say so, Inuyasha added, "Thanks."

"Anytime. Would you like me to take up the bags, sir?"

"Hmm?" Inuyasha eyes left Kagome face and trailed to her bags. Smirking, he waved off the offer. "Nah. You can just take the car to the garage. This girl here will take her own bags."

Myouga complied, taking the keys from Inuyasha's outstretched hand, and walking toward the car. "Yes, sir."

"Oh, and Myouga?"

Myouga turned around again to look at Inuyasha. "Yes?"

"Could you quit it with the "sir" stuff? Really, I told you already, you don't have to call me that." Inuyasha said turning away and leaving it at that.

"Sorry. Of course."

"Alright then. Make sure you don't sleep too late." Inuyasha called back nonchalantly.

Kagome looked at him with kinder eyes. _'Even if he doesn't know how to show it, he cares…I guess he's not so bad after all.'_

As soon as Myouga got in the car and drove off, Inuyasha continued walked towards the house. "Oi! Hurry your ass up." He called back to her

Kagome quirked an eyebrow at him. _'Okay…maybe I thought that too soon.' _She picked up her bags and followed. "I wouldn't have asked for him to take my bags up anyways. I would've refused his offer." She said.

Inuyasha only shrugged, annoying her with his cool demeanor. "I don't mind." He replied. "Just don't forget to go back and get those." He jabbed his thumb back at something behind them.

Kagome followed his indication to another set of luggage sitting on the huge driveway where his car originally was. "What the hell are _those_?" she asked, wondering where in the world they came from.

"What does it look like? Other bags. Duhh."

The raven-haired girl turned to look at the annoying hanyou. "Why do _I _have to get them?!"

The hanyou only breathed in deeply before sighing. "Dear, dear girl. I knew you were stupid…I didn't think you were _that _stupid."

"_What?_" Kagome asked back. "You want another punch to the face?"

Inuyasha looked at her like she was serious. There was no way in hell that she'd catch him off guard like that again. "Please." He said, looking at her blankly. "You really don't remember, wench? You're my slave now. So when I say to go get those too, you better get them, understood?"

'_Oh yeah...' _Kagome mentally promised to kill whoever thought up of this auction. Wait, on second thought, how about she just kill this stupid, infuriating dog right now? Yeah, that'd be better.

Inuyasha snapped his fingers in front of her face. Oops. She was dazing off again. "Hello? Go get them when you're done putting away your bags."

A few moments of silence passed before Kagome replied. "No."

Inuyasha clenched his fist in anger. This girl was really getting to him. "_What?_ You wanna say that again?" he asked menacingly.

"N. O. No. What part of that don't you get?"

"Listen, bitch, I bought you, and we have a contract. So I suggest you make it easier on yourself and just comply."

Kagome looked at him hysterically. "Fuck you and the damn contract!! This is…this is the 21st century!!! You can't just buy me for your sadistic needs. As a matter of fact, I'm outta here." She turned around and walked towards the gate.

"Kagome…"

"What do you want now?! I don't need to stay here. What are they gonna do to me if I break the contract?! Give me detention?!" she asked sarcastically, turning to face him once more. Inuyasha didn't answer her. "That's right!! Nothing!! They can't do shit!" This time, with everything said and done, Kagome continued on her way.

There was a few seconds of eerie silence. The only sound the pair could hear were her heels clacking against the stone driveway and the creatures of the night. When Kagome was a good fifteen feet away, Inuyasha calmly called out to her. "You'll fail the quarter."

Kagome immediately stopped. Without looking back, she questioned him. "What…? What are you talking about?"

With his hands shoved in his pockets, Inuyasha took several steps to her. "I guess you didn't read everything in the contract, did you? This whole auction thing is a part of your overall grade. If you walk away now, you'll fail the quarter."

Kagome whipped around to face him. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope." He said, shrugging. "You're stuck to me for the whole thirty days, baby. And it only begins tomorrow."

Kagome's eyes widened. Nothing could register in her brain at the moment, except that she felt like crying. She felt her world shatter around her. No…this, this crazy, mental…retarded maniac was lying, right? Oh, Kami. Sinking to her knees, Kagome did what she could only do. She cried.

Inuyasha had his eyes closed as he reveled in his triumph. He snapped them open, though, when he smelled that familiar scent of salt…tears. He looked down at her face and immediately panicked. "O-oi! What'd I tell you about crying?" he asked, walking the rest of the way to her and shook her somewhat violently, as if shaking her would stop the tears. This only made it worst. "Hey!! S-stop that! Shut up, already…_please?"_

Kagome's sobs came out harder. "T-this is all your fault!! If only, if only…you didn't have to be such a p-pig head, I wouldn't be in this mess!!" she managed to say between sobs. Her voice was bouncing up and down because of the way Inuyasha shook her.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?!"

Inuyasha eyes went wide as he froze his current actions. Tensing, he straightened while Kagome stopped crying and wiped her eyes. "Who's that?" she asked.

Inuyasha slowly turned around. Smiling nervously, he greeted the new presence. "H-hey there…Dad."

. 

xOxO

. 

Kagome glanced around the brightly lit room. She was amazed by all the servants and maids running around here and there. Lazily letting her eyes roam, she saw a portrait of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and their father together.

Kagome noticed how scarily alike they all looked to each other. Sesshoumaru was like the younger version of his dad. The only difference was that he kept his hair down instead of in a high ponytail. And Inuyasha…well, his features were very similar, but at the same time, too boyish. His father, instead, looked very much like the powerful man he was.

Letting her eyes trail slowly for just a few more seconds, she returned her gaze to the white-haired taiyoukai. Kagome blushed as she realized both Inuyasha and his father were looking at her. "S-sorry." She said, lowering her head.

Toga smiled brightly. "What do you mean? You have nothing to apologize for. Actually, I think I might be the one who has to apologize for my son's behavior." Toga said as he looked over to his son who was currently crossing his arms and pouting. The taiyoukai sighed at how immature his youngest could be. "So…" he started again, directing the conversation to Kagome. "…I take it you like the house?"

It was Kagome's turn to smile as some color touched her cheeks. "Well, yes. You've got an extremely beautiful home, Mr. Takahashi."

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow at her as a vein popped in his head. _'Oh really? That wasn't what you were telling me not too long ago.'_

"I'm a bit surprised actually." Came Toga's voice, snapping Inuyasha out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?" Kagome asked as she looked on with interest.

"Inuyasha hasn't taken home a girl in quite awhile now." Kagome blushed as he paused to chuckle. "Actually, I think the last girl he came home with was…hmm…what's her name again?"

"Dad." Inuyasha growled warningly.

"Aww, c'mon, son. It's not everyday I get to meet your girlfriend."

Inuyasha looked at him incredulously. "Sorry to disappoint you, Dad, but she's not a girlfriend." His father looked at him questioningly. "Actually, I bought her." He continued, putting his foot up on the table in between him and his father.

"You…bought her?"

"Yeah. The school auction thingy."

Toga sighed heavily, bringing a hand up to his face before massaging his temples. "Inuyasha…not you too…" he said despairingly. _'What kind of sons have I raised? Am I doing something wrong? Selene…Izayoi…help me with your sons…'_

Inuyasha looked at his father with question in his eyes. "What do you mean, me too?"

Toga looked up. He looked as if he had aged a bit in just a few seconds. "Sesshoumaru came home not too long ago with the same situation."

. 

xOxO

. 

After the long talk with his father, Inuyasha and Kagome were dismissed. Kagome struggled up the stairs with all of her bags, plus his. "And you tell me I brought my whole dorm." She grumbled under her breath.

"I heard that. And those bags aren't for me."

"Hmm? They're…not?"

"Nope. They're just a few items I brought home for someone."

Kagome looked at him grudgingly. Because he was in front of her, she ended up glaring at his back. Inuyasha could feel the holes boring into his body from her gaze. "Stop frowning, wench. You'll get wrinkles before you turn thirty."

Kagome scoffed. "The name's KA.GO.ME. Now that you know my name, you should use it. I didn't give it to you for no reason." She turned her head away from his back, but her frown didn't let up a bit. _'What is it with this guy? First, he stalks me forever for my name, and when he finally gets it, he doesn't use it. What an asshole, I swear…' _

Sighing, it wasn't until she bumped into Inuyasha that she realized they stopped. She hadn't even realized they were no longer on the endless staircase, but in a hallway. Unfortunately, due to all the weight she was carrying with her, when she bumped into Inuyasha, the weight shifted and tipped her off balance. She cursed under her breath as she fell unceremoniously onto her butt. "Ow…"

Inuyasha turned around with his hands behind his head. "What a clumsy wench…I swear." He said with bored eyes.

"It's Kagome!"

"Yeah, yeah." He replied, turning around to face the door. He reached down and twisted the knob. "This is my room. You can put the other bags in here."

Kagome watched with anger-burning eyes as he walked into the room. Picking herself off the ground, she placed her bags neatly at the side of the door, before picking up the other bags, and following him into the room. She gasped as she walked in. There, in the middle of the room, was a huge poster bed. Its canopy sheets were white and it draped from one pole to the next. The floor was tiled and his room was filled with modern technology. His sound system was encrypted in the high ceiling as the speakers were placed on a platform at each corner. A flat screen TV was set against the wall across his bed and his computer was at the other end of the room. A long and short surfboard, accompanied by snow boards and a street board, were lined up where the wall had an indent…kind of like a closet without the doors. The only thing plain here was his drawers near his bed.

"Oh. I forgot to put everything in." Came Inuyasha's voice, snapping her out of her thoughts. Grabbing a remote, Inuyasha pointed it at his TV, computer, sound system, and finally at his boards. At once, the platforms holding his speakers raised up to the ceiling, the small area behind the TV opened up to let it slide in before closing again, and the computer screen was pulled back in a similar fashion. A whooshing sound came from the boards next. Kagome turned her head to see glass panes coming up one by one to encase the boards that were lined up.

"Wow…" Kagome breathed out.

Smirking, Inuyasha walked over to her. "If you're done gawking, you can put the bags over there."

Kagome snapped her mouth back close. Turning around, she flushed profusely at having been caught wide-eyed with her mouth open…again. She dumped the bags on the ground where he had pointed to, and stomped out the door.

"Oi! Wench! Where do you think you're going?!"

Kagome paused, realizing she really had no idea where to go. "ARGH!!!" she grumbled out aggravatedly.

Inuyasha smirked as he watched her stomp back in with her arms crossed. "Thought so. Follow me." Inuyasha walked out of his room with her trudging behind him. Kagome picked up her luggage and followed Inuyasha to the room next to his. Inuyasha opened the door and let her in. "This is where you'll be staying."

Kagome was careful this time not to hitch her breath or gape. Although it wasn't as beautiful as the previous room, this was enough to make her feel like a princess. But, thinking back to the person she was dealing with, she quirked an eyebrow and stopped the excitement for the moment. "What's the catch?"

"Hmm?" Inuyasha turned to look at her. "What catch? There is no catch."

"Oh really?"

"Yup. Really. I originally planned for you to stay in my room, but my dad's making me put you in another room."

Kagome put her hand up to her chest as she let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God."

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Really."

"Thought so. Anyways, get some sleep. Tomorrow, you'll start your work." He said as he walked out the door.

"Wait, what work?" Kagome asked before he closed the door.

Inuyasha only grinned at her. "I didn't buy you for nothing." And with that, he shut her door.

Kagome stared at it for a moment longer before walking over to the bed. Throwing herself on it, she grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. "DAMN HIM!! One of these days…I swear…" After lying there for minutes, thinking of nothing, she finally decided to sit up. Kagome glared at the wall that separated her current room from his. She snorted at the thought of that insufferable pompous.

"If that's the way you wanna play it, then fine. It's on."

. 

. 

A/N: Okay, I want to ask you guys something. I'm planning to add more, you know, _lemony goodness, _to this story. But first, I need to know if you guys will be fine with that. I know how some people get pissy because they aren't so comfortable reading hentai stuff. So tell me in your reviews, alright? Laters!!!

xOxO

Island Honey


	7. This Means War

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Warning: Sexual Content ahead**

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys!!!!!!! And for all the support!! I feel so loved and honored. I couldn't ask for better readers…(sniff)(tear). Really, I love all of you.

Oh, and for those of you who requested a little Sesshy on the side, I put in a scene in this chapter just for him…and Rin. So enjoy!!

. x

. O

. x

. O

**College Adversity: Ch. 7: This Means War**

. x

. O

Kagome plopped down heavily on the bed, panting from exhaustion. Sweat rolled down her forehead and her arms trembled as she tried to push her body back up. The room felt hot and the atmosphere was so heavy, it felt like a second skin. Her body felt weary from all the_punishment_ she received from him.

It's been a week now since she was forced to live with that idiot. Inuyasha had told her because she was here, it'd be a perfect opportunity to give most of the cleaning staff a break. At that time, she didn't quite understand it, but now, she did.

Every time she bad mouthed him or disobeyed him, he'd add to all the chores he set for her to do. He made her get up at 6:30 every morning only cook breakfast, mop the floors, clean the dishes, etc. She wasn't allowed to take brakes except when she needed to eat or use the bathroom. On the days that she had class, she was always to go for a specific time and come back right away. Everyday, it was a different routine, and everyday, she'd end up like this.

Fortunately, for her, rules in the contract said that the auctionees were absolutely forbidden to be used as sex slaves. Thank goodness for that…otherwise she would've been ordered long ago to sleep with that…that…how to put it nicely…_man whore_.

Unfortunately though, Inuyasha's father had to go away on a business trip and therefore, had no idea what his son was doing. As a result, there was no mercy.

Kagome sighed and tried to get up again. This time, she succeeded. She stood up and walked over to her bag, grabbing a towel and her shampoo. Slowly trudging out her room to the end of the hallway, Kagome rubbed her shoulders as she sought out the bathroom. Once she found it at the end of the hallway, she twisted the doorknob, only to find out it was locked. Probably occupied by one of the other maids. Sighing again, she turned around and headed to the staircase, silently praying that the fourth floor bathroom wasn't being used.

When she got there, she was delighted to find out that it was open. When she opened the door, steam came tumbling out.

'_What the hell?'_

She heard a gasp from inside. Kagome blushed and quickly closed the door again. "I-I'm s-s-so sorry." She stuttered as she leaned against the door.

"Hmm? Kagome? Is that you?" a muffled voice came from the other side. The door suddenly opened again and Kagome fell on her back.

"Oww…" Kagome softly whined.

"Kagome…?"

At hearing her voice, Kagome looked up, blinking a few times. When some of the steam cleared, she found a pair of bright brown eyes looking at her. Panicking, it took her a few moments before she recognized just exactly who it was. "Rin?"

The girl smiled and Kagome immediately bolted into an upright position. "Rin!!"

Kagome got on her feet and enveloped the towel-clad woman in a bear hug. "Omg. Rin, I'm so glad to see you!! You have no idea what I've been---hey…what are you doing here?"

Rin pulled away from Kagome so that they were talking face to face. "Me? What am I doing here? What are you doing here?!"

Sighing, Kagome explained her reason. "You saw who I was auctioned off to right?" Rin nodded. "Well, instead of staying at the University like normal people, grumpy butt brought me here instead." Kagome said. She then continued in detail as Rin listened attentively.

"So now it's your turn. What are you doing here?" she asked again when she finished her story.

Rin frowned angrily and walked over to the tub. She sat down on its lip. "It's kinda…complicated."

Kagome walked over to join her, remembering to close the door to the bathroom and lock it first. "What do you mean?"

Rin leaned back. Thinking, she looked up at the ceiling. "See, I was called up after you and Inuyasha left."

"Oh…yeah, sorry about that." Kagome apologized. "That dog boy gets so impatient."

Rin only smiled. "Well, the bids started, kinda like how yours went. And as soon as I thought I'd be sold to this junior, another voice calmly spoke out. Since it was so dark in the auditorium where the audience was sitting, the MC couldn't tell who it was. Neither could I. So she asked if he could come down instead." Rin smiled again.

"And?" Kagome asked a bit impatiently. "So who…?" Kagome paused to think. "Wait. Don't tell me it was…who I'm thinking it was…"

Rin laughed. "Well, of course. There's only one way I could've gotten here, and it isn't because I fell head over heels for him like every other chick."

Kagome cringed as she registered what she meant. Those two brothers were so much alike…all with that one-track mind. Money, power, and sex. "So then, how's it going with…what's his name again?"

"Hmm? Oh…you mean that stoic jerk?" Rin asked.

Kagome blinked her eyes in surprise. "Um…are you talking about the older brother?"

"Of course I am."

"O…kay. What's his name again?"

"…Sesshoumaru…" Rin seethed through clenched teeth as she crossed her arms angrily. Kagome took in the sight, giggling. Rin was the sweetest girl you'd ever meet…guarantee and no doubt. But…there are times, when you get on her bad side, she could turn into a vixen too.

"So…is that why I haven't seen you at the University for the whole week? Don't tell me he's making you stay here like a confined dog."

Rin laughed at the pun in Kagome's statement. "No. That's not it. I'd kick his ass if he made me do that. But the reason I wasn't at TDU was because my break started on the day of the auction. Let me remind you, I did sign up for my classes earlier then you and Sango did."

"Oh…" Kagome said, nodding her head.

"Rin." Came a cool voice from outside.

Both girls looked up at the door. Rin's face turned even saltier at the sound of _his_voice. Great. "What do you want?" she retorted. Again, Kagome was surprised at how cold Rin could get. Although they've been friends since childhood, there were only a few times when she's ever seen Rin like this. And no matter how many times that's been, Kagome still couldn't get used to it.

"Woman, you will answer me with respect. Do you understand?" Although the door was separating them from Sesshoumaru, Kagome could feel the anger radiating from his body and she could most definitely hear the threat in his voice.

"Yeah…sure. Could you at least wait until I'm done?" Rin replied, not fazed by the least bit.

It was silent for a few seconds, which creeped Kagome out. What if he just, like, blows up from anger and comes bursting in here? Finally, he answered Rin, breaking the eerie silence. "When you are finished, see me in my room." Was all he said before he left, the threat never leaving his tone. Rin only sighed.

"Wow, Rin…you are my hero." Kagome said.

Rin smiled as she looked at her friend. "Haha. Thanks."

"But what are you thinking?!!" Kagome asked in a hushed tone, grinning madly. "Aren't you like, scared he's gonna do something to you if you keep doing that?!"

"Aren't_you_ scared that Inuyasha'sgonna do something to you if _you_ keep disobeying?" she countered with a triumphant look. Kagome sighed in defeat, knowing Rin was right. She looked up to stare at Rin dead in the eye. They locked gazes for a few moments before they both were sent into laughing fits.

Rin's laughter died down as she looked sullenly back at the door. She then stood up and tightened her towel. "Well, I guess I gotta go see what Fluffy wants." She said as she began to walk out.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Fluffy?"

Rin turned her head back to flash Kagome a grin. "Yep. He absolutely, positively…" she said slowly, her grin turning malicious. " …_hates_ it."

Kagome returned the grin. "Alright then. Good luck."

"You too." With that, Rin continued on her way, as Kagome went ahead with her long awaited shower.

xOxO

Her breath was forced out of her lungs as he slammed her against the wall. His claws wrapped tightly around her throat as she struggled for air. He was apt to get her to give in, but to his dismay, she kept a calm demeanor. "How many times must I tell you to _never_disobey me?" he hissed out.

The girl only looked up at him defiantly. There he was, looking as intimidating as he could possibly get, and she didn't even bat an eyelash. She was rewarded with a growl as she was tossed over to his bed. He walked forcefully towards her, dominating her resistance with every step he took. His path stopped as he reached the edge of the bed. The girl sat up on her elbows and glared angrily at him. She noticed his eyes weren't looking at her face, but instead, scrutinizing her body. Slapping herself mentally, she looked down at what she was wearing.

'_Great. I knew walking in here with nothing but a towel on really wasn't the best idea…' _she thought sullenly. Rin's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Sesshoumaru jumped on her. He looked at her for a few moments before he lowered his head, letting his breath tickle her face. Placing kisses on her jaw, he let his breath play on her lips before he went on to nibbling her ear.

Rin clenched her fists as she tried to resist the pleasure he was giving her body. She went stiff as he started sucking the skin by her nape. Using all the strength she could muster, she pushed against his chest. "Sesshoumaru…stop."

The powerful dog demon on top of her just chuckled with amusement.

"I don't see what's so funny." Rin said with an irritated look, although her eyes were almost glazed over.

"You…" Sesshoumaru replied as he continued nipping her skin. He trailed kisses along her collarbone and further down until he reached the line of her towel. Smirking, he pulled apart the towel with his teeth. Rin gulped and stopped her breathing when she felt him place kisses along her valley.

The breath that she held in was forced out, though, when he began to tease her breasts. Against her will, Rin arched her back toward him. Sesshoumaru smirked against her skin and used his knee to push apart her legs, only to place his body in between.

He then brought the attention back up to her face and crushed her mouth with his. It started out as a simple kiss, but it ended in more desire. He licked her bottom lip for entrance. Luckily, Rin still had half of her mind, although it was difficult to keep a hold of, and chose to refuse him access.

Seeing that he couldn't get what he wanted through sheer request, he bit her lip. Rin opened her mouth to protest, but he used that moment to delve his tongue in her mouth.

Her clenched fist came up to push him away, but Sesshoumaru was faster and caught it instead. Grabbing her other wrist, he pulled it up and placed both of them firmly at either side of her head. Rin tried even harder to fight him, but Sesshoumaru only kept her hands in place. Great…what was she going to do now? There was no possible way she could overpower him. Once again, she was brought out of her thoughts as he rocked his pelvis against hers, earning a moan from Rin.

The alarms in Rin's head started to go off. That moan was _not_ supposed to come out. But what scared her more was that now, she was returning his kiss. Sesshoumaru, noticing this, slanted his mouth to get better access to hers.

The smell of her arousal hit his nose as the fragile human beneath him began to rock to the same rhythm. He had to release her lips to let out a groan. Rin took the moment to gulp in much-needed oxygen. She could feel his hard-on directed right over that aching spot. Panting, she unconsciously rubbed against him again. Sesshoumaru groaned. His eyes opened to slits. That's right…she was naked.

"Ses…shoumaru…" she breathed out softly. He was caught off guard when he heard her whisper, and just hearing his name come from those lips was almost enough to push him over the edge. He kissed her again. This time, he kissed her with such force that it was bruising.

Now that she was no longer trying to resist him, he let go of her wrists, and instead, leaned his weight on his elbows. Rin grabbed fistfuls of his flowing silver mane as he rocked harder. Sesshoumaru was only too happy to swallow all of her sweet moans.

He paused as he brought himself back up for air. He was breathing hard as he looked down at her beautiful figure. Her wet hair was splayed out and her hands had let go of his mane, now blocking the view to her chest. Closing his eyes, he breathed in her scent, which was now mingled with his. To his surprise, it somewhat drove him mad.

"Do you have any idea how good you smell right now?" he whispered huskily.

Rin was still fighting with herself. She needed to return back to reality. Thankfully, the image of his title appeared in her mind again. "_Player_" it whispered. Biting down hard on her lip, Rin succeeded in jolting back to her senses as her arousal went down. She felt so ashamed of herself. Sesshoumaru missed the change in her scent, still too hazed in desire to notice. Almost as if nothing had happened, Rin replied with a bored tone.

"Unfortunately, no."

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow in confusion at her. Hold on and slow down. How could she be so unaffected? He realized he almost let his mask slip and immediately put it back on. "Oh?" he asked, trying to match her indifference, which was an unusual act for the King of Ice.

"Now if you excuse me…" she took the moment of his surprised state to push him off. Getting up, she once again wrapped the towel around her figure. "…I have to get dressed."

She made it halfway to the door, before she found him blocking her way…again. He took a step forward. She took one back. "Do you intend on leaving me like this?" he asked gruffly.

Rin shivered, loving the intensity of his voice. But knowing that all he wanted was sex, she fought against her own growing desire as she pushed her way through. "Yes. I fully intend to."

He grabbed her arm and jerked her to face him. "_What?!_" he asked her, daring her to say it again.

Looking up at his eyes without fear, Rin forcefully snatched his hand away from her. His claws scratched her in the process, but Rin ignored it. "I _said_ I fully intend to." This time, she took a step forward, pointed a finger at his chest.

"I am NOT going to be used just for sex, Ses-shou-ma-ru." She said, spacing out his name mockingly. "You think you can get any girl you want?! Think again! You might be able to play with all those other pinheads who kiss the ground you walk on just because you've got a pretty face and loads of cash. But I'm telling you right now that I am not one of those girls who'll fall over your sorry ass for those stupid reasons!"

With all that said, she walked out the door, leaving behind a stock still Sesshoumaru. And for once in his life, Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do.

xOxO

"Ahh!!! Omg, that felt so…WONDERFUL!!" Kagome exclaimed as she finished getting dressed, plopping down on her bed.

"What the hell felt so wonderful?!" snapped a voice, making Kagome jump out of her skin. Sitting up, Kagome frowned when her eyes landed on the devil's advocate.

"_Inuyasha…"_ she seethed. "…what are you doing in my room?!"

"The door was open." He explained, shrugging as he walked towards her. "Now tell me, what could've possibly felt so good?"

"Why are you so curious as to know?"

"Because I must, wench."

Kagome glared at him for a moment, before dismissing his last statement. "The shower." she said nonchalantly, lying back down on the bed.

"Feh. You sure it wasn't me?"

"What in the world are you talking about? How could've it been you?! You just make my life miserable." She replied.

"Pshh. Whatever. Just you wait." He said. When everything went silent, Kagome thought he had gone out, but she jumped again when his voice reached her ears. "Get dressed."

Looking up at him irritatedly, Kagome fixed her eyes on the object he threw on her bed. It was a brooch with a rose attached to it. Picking it up daintily, she looked at him with surprise. "What's this?"

Inuyasha took a seat at the edge of her bed. "You'll be wearing it tonight."

"Hmm? Tonight? What's going on tonight?" Kagome asked.

"Dad wants us to have dinner with him and a few of his associates. He said he'd be honored if you were to come." Inuyasha replied, looking at her seriously.

"He'd be honored? I think it's more like I'd be honored. Of course I will!" Kagome replied happily.

"Oh? Get dressed then. We're leaving to meet him in an hour."

xOxO

"Rin!!"

Rin looked at her door where someone was knocking constantly while calling her name.

"Rin!! Open up, please? I need some help!" came the same muffled voice.

Rin scrunched her eyebrows as she walked over to her door. "Hmm?" Opening the door, she found Kagome standing there in a bathrobe. Her hair was already made and she had some eyeliner and clear lip gloss on. "Kagome?"

"Hey…can I come in?" the older girl asked.

"Of course." Rin stepped aside so Kagome could walk in. "So I'm guessing you were told about the dinner too?"

"Yeah…but that nut just told me about it half an hour ago."

"Are you serious?!"

Kagome nodded exaggeratedly. "He really doesn't know how long it takes for a woman to get ready." She walked over and sat on Rin's bed.

"I double that...though I'd be worried if he did." Rin said, taking a moment to think. Both her and Kagome cringed at the thought of Inuyasha being gay. "Okay…let's not think about that. But I'm thankful that Sesshoumaru at least told me this morning. Sorry that I forgot to mention it to you."

"Oh no…don't worry about it. I just need help with one more thing though."

"And what would that be?" Rin asked, taking a seat next to Kagome.

Kagome pulled one knee up so she could turn to Rin. "You see, I came here with just most of the stuff that I thought were suitable for everyday routines. I didn't actually think I needed a formal dress, so I left all of that back at my dorm. And since Inuyasha just told me about it, I didn't---don't have time to go and get it."

Rin smiled and held up a hand to stop Kagome from talking any further. "No need to say no more. I got another dress in the closet."

"Omg. Thank you!!" Kagome exclaimed, hugging Rin. As soon as she let go of her friend, Rin walked to her closet. She stared at the items it stored for a moment before pulling out a short black dress.

"Sorry, though. This is the only other dress I have that'd pass as…pretty formal. Everything else is unfortunately for the club." She said, blushing.

Kagome eyes looked at her blankly for a moment. "You go clubbing?" she asked in an unbelievable tone.

"Sorry." Rin replied, putting her head down.

"Girl! Why didn't you call me up? We could've headed down the club together!" Kagome exclaimed, wrapping an arm around the surprised girl. "Anyways…" she said as she took the dress from Rin's hand. "…wow, this is pretty!"

"Go ahead. Try it on." Rin urged. "If you don't like it, then you can raid the rest of my closet…even borrow my "clubbing" clothes if you need to." She said with a smile.

"Are you kidding? This dress is beautiful. I just hope it'll fit right."

"Aww…c'mon, I'm not that fat."

Kagome sweat dropped. "I was talking about me."

At that statement, Rin started laughing as Kagome glared at her playfully.

xOxO

The dinner wasn't so "casual" as his dad had put it earlier. It was actually at the Belle Rare Fleur, one of the most prestigious, most expensive international restaurants in all of Japan. They were at the top most floor of the gigantic five story building: the ballroom to be specific.

The entrance had a huge staircase where the clients went down. The structure was all for show, though, because they were on the top level for crying out loud. If they wanted the damn staircase effect, why didn't they put this floor on the bottom level? Really, what were these people thinking when they built the place? Sure, it created a perfect Cinderella-ballroom scene, but they still could've done that on the bottom floor.

Sighing, Inuyasha looked up at the glass ceiling and saw the stars. Maybe it was also because of the night sky effect they wanted. A huge chandelier was placed in the very middle. Red carpet flowed down the staircase and led to the stage, where a jazz band or orchestra usually played. This was the one place in Japan that whether you looked left or right, there's no one else but the richest and most powerful people in the country.

"Gosh damn…" Inuyasha cursed. "…I will never understand architects."

He, along with Sesshoumaru, had to be at the dinner early. Apparently, his father was showing his associates just how "business-like" his sons were.

There were many aspects of being a business man. One of those aspects meant being on time. The motto was always, "You're on time if you're early…you're late if you're on time." Another was to look and act like a business man, whether or not you're still at your office. That meant Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had to keep a "rich man" façade at all times…especially in public of the most prestigious of all places.

Inuyasha groaned silently in frustration.

"Inuyasha, could you not do that? You're impatience is rubbing off on me." Sesshoumaru pleaded with his younger brother.

"My bad. I can't help it. Really, I reconsider ever wanting work in an office. These so called 'get-togethers' are such a fucking bore." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and nodded slightly in agreement as Inuyasha continued. "Damn! I seriously need some fun…speaking of fun, where is my little angel?"

Without bothering to move, Sesshoumaru responded. "The chauffer informed me that they left quite some time ago. They should be here soon."

Inuyasha tilted his head down from the sky to his brother's face. '_They?__What in the world is he talking about?' _Just then, a certain familiar scent hit his nose. Turning his head in the direction of the grand staircase, Inuyasha smirked. "Speak of the she-devil, and she shall appear."

Sesshoumaru looked at him with a flat expression. "You do know that statement contradicts you're last one, right?"

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment before realizing he was right. "Pshh. Whatever. So who's the other person?"

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"You said "they" earlier. Who's the other person?"

"Someone I bought from the auction."

Inuyasha smirked. "What's her name?"

"…Rin."

Looking back up at the staircase, he waited for "them" to appear. "Oh…I see. Man, I just hope Kagome has enough sense not to come here looking stu---."

At that same moment, Kagome and Rin arrived at the top of the grand staircase. Inuyasha caught his breath on his last word.

Meanwhile, Toga was still talking. "…yes, I believe that's so. Isn't that right, boys?" When he got no response, he looked up to them. Toga noticed that both his sons had their attention elsewhere and followed their gaze to the two beautiful women. Toga stared at Kagome and Rin for a few seconds. He then returned his gaze to his sons, putting on a knowing smile.

Rin came down first as Sesshoumaru stood up to escort her to her own seat. When she reached the bottom of the staircase, Sesshoumaru held out his elbow, and Rin daintily took it.

Inuyasha was still staring at a dazzling Kagome. She had on a black halter dress that came down to her mid thigh. The v-neckline was high enough to stay on a level of modesty, but low enough to show an ample amount of cleavage. Her hair was put up in an elegant bun with two locks coming down on either side of her face. Kagome then descended.

"Wow…and who may that be?" one of Toga's associates asked.

"That would be the date for my younger son." Toga proudly exclaimed. "Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked at his father and nodded his head. Getting up, he walked over to the bottom of the staircase in the same manner Sesshoumaru did. He held out his hand, instead of his arm, as Kagome placed her hand in his. Inuyasha kissed it gently before leading her to the seat next to his.

Inuyasha held the chair out for her. As she sat down, he leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "You look beautiful."

Kagome blushed at his statement. Tilting her head up to look at his face, her heart beat faster as she realized that he was serious. There was no hint of coy sarcasm or playfulness in his voice and Kagome felt a tug in her stomach at that.

"Alright!" Toga exclaimed. "Now that everybody's here, let's start dinner, shall we?"

xOxO

The table was shaped like a long hexagon. Toga and his associates took up four of the sides while Sesshoumaru and Rin took up one of the shorter sides, and Inuyasha and Kagome were placed at the adjacent side by the corner.

During their dinner, Inuyasha conversated with the other men as they asked him and Sesshoumaru about business propositions. Kagome looked on with slightly bored eyes. She felt so out of place, like she didn't belong. Looking around, she saw a lot of rich and famous people, just eating dinner here like it was a casual place.

Turning her attention back to her table, she became frustrated. She couldn't even talk to Rin. Whenever the other men weren't pestering Sesshoumaru with questions, he'd be in a heated conversation with her.

'_Hmm…I wonder what's going on between them.'_

"Why so quiet, sweetie pie? That's unusual even for you…I mean…especially for you."

Kagome turned her head to find Inuyasha smirking. "Oh shut up. I'm just bored."

Inuyasha leaned back on his chair, chuckling. "I know what you mean. All they ever talk about is business, business, business."

Kagome laughed softly. "Oh my gosh. I just hope that's not all _my_husband will talk about if I'm married to a business man."

A quick spurge of anger shot through Inuyasha. His eyes widened by a fraction as he acknowledged the presence of that feeling. Was he…jealous? Shaking it off, he placed a smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about, baby? I would never put work before you. You know that."

Kagome glared at him playfully. Smiling to herself, she allowed him to indulge in these games he played…just this once. "Oh really?"

"Really." He replied.

"How do you know?" she countered, crossing her arms and holding her chin in the air.

Inuyasha chuckled and leaned in towards her. He let his breath trail her ear before he whispered his response. "You are more important to me than some silly papers. I would always make time for you…and I'd make sure of it." Inuyasha nuzzled her ear with his nose. "I need you too much to put you aside."

Now Kagome was sure her heart quickened. She could feel its pulse, threatening to beat even harder. Putting a hand near her heart, she tried to cover her moment of weakness. "You're very smooth with words, you know that?" she said, trying to sound a bit cold.

Inuyasha lifted his head to look her in the eye. He punched himself mentally for not remembering to expect that. Sitting back in his chair, he merely gave her a "Keh" before turning his attention back to the others.

Kagome looked at him dimly. What the hell? How could he be so romantic in one moment, only to turn to his usual jack-ass nature in the next? All in a blink of the eye? Sighing, she went back to eating dinner lifelessly. _'I'm…so…BORED…'_

What happened back there? Sure, the first thing that came out of his mouth was all play and tease. But when she caught him off guard and decided to go along with his little tirade, he told her things that scared even him. Living his life as a player was the only thing he knew, and he was sure that it would continue to be like that for a long time, even after he graduates. Being serious and settling down wasn't something he was sure he could even comprehend.

But…what if she got into the picture? From the corner of his eye, Inuyasha looked back at Kagome. She was staring into space with a deadpanned expression. She was chewing slowly while slowly fidgeting with the edge of her dress. Mentally sighing, Inuyasha took his gaze off her. Really…what if she did come into the picture…what then?

Inuyasha shook his head abrasively, hoping that somehow shaking his head physically would get some thoughts to get out and stay out. She didn't really matter, right? All that this was really about was just getting into her pants and showing her where her place was. She was going to pay, and he wasn't going to let her off easy.

Rin then began talking to Kagome, snapping her out of her trance. Inuyasha watched the interaction between the two girls. Rin was telling her the story of what happened during one of her dates. It happened when a guy took her to dinner at a place similar to this restaurant. Apparently, what had happened was that the guy that took her out had a perspiration problem. In the end, he was so worried about his sweat that he had fainted when Rin touched him.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the story of the silly guy and tuned Rin out. Instead, he discreetly watched Kagome. As Kagome laughed, Inuyasha watched her chest bounce slightly with her motion. He didn't know why he was so interested with this particular girl. All he usually did was have fun with one girl one for night and the next day, she was old news. But with Kagome…there was something about her that just…pulled him. Something about her made him work hard to even try and get hot and heavy with her.

He wanted her, alright…wanted her _bad_. He wanted to be inside of her. He wanted her to grip his body so hard, he'd have nail marks the next day. He wanted her to wrap her legs around him because she couldn't keep up with his pace. He wanted her to beg him for more. And most of all, he wanted to hear her scream his name as he pounded mercilessly into her.

That was it…he needed to have her. Otherwise, he'd end up raping her on the damn table in front of everybody.

Looking around to make sure everyone else was thoroughly busy minding their own business, Inuyasha leaned forward on the armrest closest to Kagome. Smiling deviously, he placed a hand on her thigh.

Kagome eyed the hand on her leg before turning her gaze to glare at him idly. "Inuyasha…" she said warningly.

"Yes, my love?"

"I suggest you take your hand off my thigh or I swear I will mutilate it in the next second." She seethed.

Inuyasha merely laughed at her words. "Whatever you say, babe." He complied and took his grip off her thigh only to slide it up her dress.

"_Inuyasha…"_ this time, Kagome actually growled. "…what in the world are you doing?!" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Oh nothing, really. You said you wanted me to take my hand off your thigh, and that's what I did. Why? Is something the matter?" he asked, looking at her innocently, all the while grazing his fingertips on her thong.

Kagome's eye twitched. _'You gotta be KIDDING me!!' _She reached down to grab his hand. "Inuyasha, I swear…I will slice you up into mince meat if you don't stop what you're doing, you pompous jer---."

Before Kagome could reach his hand or even finish her sentence, Inuyasha rubbed her clit…hard. Kagome held onto her armrest, clutching the finished wood frame. Inuyasha lifted the edge of her thong so that his fingers were in direct contact with her sex. Kagome could only try to burn him with her gaze.

'_If only looks could kill…you'd be a very dead puppy…' _she thought.

Kagome opened her mouth to hiss another threat, but at the same moment, Inuyasha slipped a digit into her passage, making her sentence turn into a gasp. His eyes lit up in surprise.

'_Fuck…I knew she was tight, being a virgin and all…but gods…she's almost __**too**__ tight.' _

He began rubbing her treasure with his thumb while slowly sliding his finger in and out. Kagome clutched the armrest with so much force, her knuckles began to turn white. At his ministrations, Kagome had the hardest time trying to hold in her moans. It scared her that she actually _wanted_to moan…desperately. Kagome thanked the heavens above for placing her and Inuyasha at these seats, and also to whoever made the table sheets long enough to cover what Inuyasha was doing. Kagome would be mortified beyond belief if anyone here found out how he was manipulating her body.

As Inuyasha continued, she couldn't help but let out a small whimper.

Rin turned her attention to Kagome and noticed that she her face was somewhat red. "Hey…are you okay? You look a little flushed."

"Yeah, I---."

Inuyasha chose that same moment to shove another digit roughly up her sex. Kagome almost blanched as she held in the moan that tried to force its way out of her. Breathing in steadily, she nodded her head. "Yup. Just a little hot."

Inuyasha smirked at her response. _'Just a little?' _

Rin gave her a weary look, doubting that that was the truth. But, she trusted Kagome, so instead of prying further, she shrugged it off. "Alright then. Want some more bread?" she asked, holding the plate out to Kagome.

Inuyasha hit a particular deep spot. Kagome let out a soft moan as she slammed her head onto the table.

Rin looked at her worriedly, blinking a few times. "Uhm…Ka…gome?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Please…I don't want anymore food. Thank you." Kagome said, waving her hand. Sesshoumaru looked over to Kagome, before looking at his brother. Inuyasha caught his eye and only grinned back at him. Sesshoumaru sighed and looked down, already knowing what Inuyasha was up to. Reaching over, he placed an arm around Rin, pulling her into another conversation and diverting her attention from other two.

Inuyasha felt her muscles clench and unclench around his fingers as he continued to rub her clit even harder. Kagome stifled another moan._'Oh gosh…can this get any worst?' _

"Kagome…are you okay?" Toga asked, noticing that her head was down.

'_Damn…'_

"Yes, I'm fine…just a little headache." Kagome said. Toga looked a bit unconvinced, but just nodded and got back to talking to the others.

The tension in her stomach began to build to extreme limits. Just when she thought she would explode, she used the last of her strength to grab Inuyasha's manipulative hand and snatch it away from her secret treasure. Her breathing came in bedraggled gasps as she struggled to get a hold of herself again. When she was finally able to maintain her breathing, Kagome sat up. She cast a deadly look in Inuyasha's way.

Inuyasha only smiled back at her and brought his hand up to his mouth. Kagome looked at it for a moment and realized it was the same hand that plunged into her earlier. Although it took her by surprise, she maintained her icy look as she watched Inuyasha lick his fingers clean.

"Excuse me…" Kagome said as she got up. Everyone on the table turned to look at her, Inuyasha especially. "…I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Rin asked.

"Oh, I just uh, gotta use the restroom." Kagome said, plastering a fake smile to her face.

xOxO

Kagome burst into the restroom with uneven breathing. Looking around to make sure no one else was in there, Kagome placed her purse on the sink before screaming silently. She turned on the faucet and scrubbed at her hands as if they were covered in filth. Looking up to the mirror at her reflection, Kagome bent down and washed her heated cheeks.

Thinking back to what had happened at the table, Kagome scrunched her face in anger. Turning off the faucet, she stared at her reflection with a deadly expression, and for a moment, pictured that it was Inuyasha's stupid face looking back at her instead. Leaning on the sink, she whispered a promise to herself. Venom dripped from every word.

"Inuyasha…" she seethed dangerously. "…this means war."

A/N: Haha. I had fun writing this chapter. Again, I praise you all for all the support!! And as thanks, I made this chapter even longer than the others. I hope you all enjoyed it!! Until the next chappy!!

Island Honey


	8. Naughty Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and blah blah blah…neither do I own the song in this chapter. Beyonce does.

. 

. 

. x

. O

. x

. O

**College Adversity: Ch. 8: Naughty girl**

. x

. O

Kagome huffed as she walked out the restroom. Okay, so she declared war and swore she'd kill Inuyasha tonight…or sometime soon. But…where the hell does she start?!

Groaning in frustration, she sat down in a vacant seat at a vacant table. She wasn't exactly ready to go back yet, not until she had a plan in mind. She saw Inuyasha across the ballroom, completely oblivious to her burning glare.

Crossing her arms and frowning in dismay, Kagome tore her gaze away from the infuriating hanyou. Instead, she focused her eyes on the jazz band and the singer. After staring at them for a few minutes, the light bulb went off in her head. A malicious smile graced her features.

. 

xOxO

. 

Inuyasha smirked as he watched Kagome walking back to their table. That smirk faltered, however, when he saw a smile on her face. Quirking an eyebrow, he tried to study her motives as she sat back down on her seat. Ok…what was going on?

"Lady Kagome, are you feeling alright?" asked one of the associates.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine. I just had to redo my eyeliner."

The associate, Mr. Ookami, nodded with a smile. "Hmm…you know, I have a son around Inuyasha's age. His name is Kouga. Are you, by any chance, acquainted with him?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw Inuyasha clench his fist. Smiling, she replied, "No, I haven't. But I'm sure I'd _love _to meet him some time soon."

"NO, she's---!!" Inuyasha suddenly stood up as he started to yell. Catching himself, he stopped and lowered his voice. Everyone turned to look at him while Sesshoumaru merely smirked. "---um...she's unable to uh, meet him so soon. She has to meet a…a few others first."

Sitting back down, Inuyasha popped his collar. "Forgive me for my sudden outburst." He said in a business-like manner. Mr. Ookami and the others smiled and nodded while his father gave him a bewildered look. Kagome kept a straight face, although inside, she couldn't wait to crack up and laugh.

A few minutes passed with the usual talking and laughing between the table. The only place where it was quiet was between Inuyasha and Kagome. The tension was so heavy, you could almost cut the air with a knife.

Inuyasha had begun to fiddle and play with the cloth of his pants by his knee, becoming antsy with the awkward silence. He contemplated over and over in his mind about what to say. Really, was this wench planning something?

Kagome on the other hand, noticed the hanyou's actions and smiled maliciously on the inside. Oh, how she was enjoying this.

'_Someone's gonna die tonight…' _she chimed in her head.

"So…" Inuyasha began, but as soon as that word left his mouth, he regretted it. Try as he might, no matter how fast his mind was reeling, he couldn't come up with anything.

"So?" Kagome prodded with a smile.

"Uh…how are you doing?" Inuyasha asked. He winced at how stupid he sounded, but really, that's the first thing his mind came up with. Actually, that was the only thing his mind could come up with.

Kagome pretended to blink in confusion. She knew she was winning this game. "Um…I'm fine I guess."

"Huh? You're…you're not mad? For earlier, I mean."

Kagome put on a fake smile. "Oh no. No I'm not. Don't worry about it."

Inuyasha looked at her doubtedly. "Oh?"

"Really." Kagome said, smiling even wider to try and ensure him.

It unnerved Inuyasha that her smile could look so creepy. He could tell it was a forced smile…he wasn't _that _stupid…but he had no idea what it meant either. He then looked up at her eyes. For a second, he could've sworn he saw a murderous glint in those orbs. But just as fast as it appeared, it went away.

'_Something's not right…' _he thought. But then again, what could Kagome do to him? _'Hmm…maybe I'm just seeing things.'_

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention?"

Inuyasha and the rest of the gang turned to look at the singer of the jazz band as Kagome smiled mysteriously.

"There's a certain someone that I've known for a quite a while and tonight, I've seen her again after the longest time. I'd like to ask if she'd grace us with a song. Ms. Higurashi..." he paused as he looked over to her. Holding his hand out, he walked towards her. "…will you please?"

Kagome pretended to deny as Inuyasha looked at her with a delirious expression. "Oh, no…I can't."

"Please?" he urged. "Just one song. Guys, help me out here." He asked the audience. They began to chant for Kagome to sing. Kagome smiled and finally conceded.

"Alright…just one song."

The singer took her by the hand and led her to the stage. Inuyasha had to stop himself from growling.

"Wow. Who would've thought she was a singer too, eh, Toga?" Mr. Ookami said.

Toga nodded. "I had no idea, actually."

Rin knew something was wrong. Right when Kagome came back smiling, she knew something was fishy. After banging her head on the table and clutching to the armrest like it was her lifeline, there just had to be something amiss. And to confirm her doubts, Kagome accepted to sing in front of Japan's most prestigious people. But…how? She had stage fright…she couldn't even handle acting in a play in high-school, let alone sing in front of all these people. But she accepted.

"Inuyasha…has she had any alcohol tonight?"

Inuyasha turned to look at Rin…and then at Kagome's glass. Picking it up, he sniffed its contents. "No. Not even wine." He then put it back down. "Why?"

Rin shook her head. "N-never mind. It's nothing."

"Okay." The singer spoke again. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Kagome Higurashi."

The dinner guests clapped as a spotlight shown on Kagome. The band started playing a soft, up-beat rhythm. Kagome then started singing.

_I'm feelin sexy  
I wanna hear you say my name boy  
If you can reach me  
You can feel my burning flame_

_I'm feelin kind of n-a-s-t-y  
I might just take you home with me_

Inuyasha's widened at the lyrics and vulgarity of the song. He watched as Kagome put motion into her song and moved her curves.

_  
Baby, the minute I feel your energy  
Your vibe's just takin' over me  
I start feelin so crazy…babe  
Baby, I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy…babe_

Kagome walked off the stage and walked over to the nearest table. To Inuyasha's dismay, it was a table full of boys. They started wolf whistling to her and one even grabbed her hand. Inuyasha made a move to get up and rip that boy apart, but Kagome just pushed down his hand and continued over to the next table.

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls_

Kagome took the hand of a woman at the next table and pulled her up.

_  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body_

She led her around to her man and sat the girl down on his lap. The girl only laughed and smiled at Kagome. A few of the other women giggled at this.

_  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin' all my girls_

Kagome looked straight at Inuyasha as she said this. She walked the rest of the way until she reached her table again.

_  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party_

_You're so sexy, tonight I am all yours boy  
The way your body moves across the floor_

_You got me feelin n-a-s-t-y  
I might just take you home with me_

She sat down on Inuyasha's lap.

_Baby the minute I feel your energy  
The vibe's just taken over me  
I start feelin so crazy…babe  
Baby, I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy…babe_

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party_

She wrapped her arm around Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha was caught in her trance and the lyrics she was singing made blood rush to that particular area. Kagome felt it, and since the spotlight was still on her, moved ever so slowly so that no one would notice. She swirled her hips around in a painfully slow motion that made Inuyasha grunt. He struggled to keep his face straight.

_I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby_

Pushing the microphone away from her mouth, she leaned down and whispered seductively in his ear. "Meaning, I love to make love to you, baby."

Her words sent shivers down his spine as she got up and made her way back to the stage.

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party_

She repeated the chorus a couple more times until the end of the song. The audience then began clapping. Some even stood, asking for an encore. Kagome smiled and bowed. Handing the microphone back over to the singer who was supposedly her "friend", she made her way back to her table.

. 

xOxO

. 

"Wow, Kagome. That was incredible!!" Toga complimented.

"Yes, I must agree. Say, are you planning to join the entertainment business someday?" another man said. Kagome smiled and shook her head. "Well…if you ever need a hook up, just call me." He said, handing her a business card.

"Oh, why, thank you." Kagome replied as she took his card appreciatively.

Rin softly squealed. "Damn, girl!! I didn't know you had so much guts!" she exclaimed, giggling. The whole entertainment made her forget anything was wrong.

Kagome smiled and squealed softly too. "I know, right?"

Hearing a soft growl from her side, Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. "So, how'd you like my performance?" she asked, smiling.

Inuyasha scoffed and crossed his arms. "I think your voice is absolutely horrible. You almost made my ears want to fall off. Not to mention, your song was so inappropriate. Sheesh. And you say I'm disgusting. Keh."

A vein popped in Kagome's head as she pictured setting Inuyasha on fire herself. A few more thoughts that ran along the same line crossed her mind before she smiled. This was the reaction she was expecting.

So her song worked…after all.

'_Prepare yourself, Inuyasha. I'm still FAR from done.'_

She then picked up her glass and drank from it, feeling somewhat dehydrated from singing. It was then that she realized that she really did have to use the restroom. The first time she went was only to cool her anger. Great. _'I knew I should've gone when I was already in there.'_

Getting up a second time, Kagome excused herself and went to the restroom.

. 

xOxO

. 

Kagome smiled to herself as she fixed her hair in front of the mirror. Phase one was finally complete…and her tirade was far from over.

"Ho, Inuyasha. You're going to enjoy yourself tonight." She said, smiling wickedly. After she was done tweaking her hair, Kagome made her way out of the restroom. She barely made it three feet before a tall figure suddenly appeared in front of her and pushed her back.

He had a hand over her mouth as he led them to a dark, unoccupied hallway near the restrooms. Kagome tried to scream, but with his hand over her mouth, no sound was emitted. She thrashed around, trying to get out of his hold, but his grip wouldn't budge. No one else witnessed the scene.

He pushed her against the wall. "What were you thinking?!" the figure hissed.

Kagome opened her eyes in realization. She stilled her movements and snatched the hand away from her mouth. "Inuyasha?"

"Duhh. Who else would it be?"

Kagome slapped him on the chest. "You idiot! I thought I was being kidnapped…or raped even!"

"Keh. What do expect after singing a song like that, hmm?"

Kagome quirked an eyebrow. "What are you trying to say?"

Inuyasha looked at her with a 'duh' expression. "Feh. What do you think I'm trying to say, wench?"

Kagome smiled and took a step forward. "Inuyasha…" she whispered seductively. Pushing him against the opposite wall, she placed kisses on his neck. "…I really don't know. Why don't you explain?"

Inuyasha had to swallow a lump that formed in his throat. He let his head tilt up as Kagome moved to his jaw line. "Kagome…"

She let her hands slide down from his arms to his hips. Circling them around his lower back, she pulled his body towards hers. Her mouth traveled down to his apple where her tongue swirled around its shape. A deep rumbling vibrated in his chest as she loosened his tie to kiss the hollow in the middle of his collar bone.

Kagome smiled. So…this was how he felt when he ravaged her body. She hated to admit it, but he was right. This was fun.

Clasping her arms around him again, she tilted her head up and let her lips slide against his. Inuyasha bent down and kissed her. He placed one hand at the small of her back as the other went to the back of her neck.

He asked for entrance, and Kagome granted it. They started battling for dominance. Inuyasha slanted his mouth as he pulled her closer. He took control, and Kagome let him. She only kissed him back will equal passion. Inuyasha smiled on the inside. This was how it was supposed to be…always.

Kagome was getting lost in the kiss. Who knew a kiss could feel so good? She felt so secure in his arms, and it scared her that she didn't want to let him go. But…she had to stop it. Stop before she lost the game.

'_No…I'm not through with you yet.'_

Kagome pulled away. Inuyasha was breathing hard as he opened his eyes to look at her. "Kagome?"

Kagome reached up to softly pet his ears as that deep rumbling started again. Laughing softly, she pulled his head down and quietly spoke to him again. "Like I promised…tonight, I'll be your naughty girl." His ear twitched, and Kagome giggled. With that, she walked away from him, heading to the table once again.

Inuyasha stared at the wall in front of him. What just happened? He expected her to be mad at him. He expected her to fight him. But he got just the opposite. She wasn't exactly mad. She wasn't even angry. Instead, she was the one who initiated things.

For once in his life, he wasn't the one in control.

He scoffed at the thought, thinking back on how things started out at the beginning of the night. Yup…the events have definitely taken a turn and flipped the tables. 

Straightening his composure, he walked to the end of the hallway where he had dragged Kagome in. He leaned against the frame of the wall and just watched Kagome sit down. Rin had turned to her and they started talking. During the entire time, Kagome laughed and smiled. Why was it that she was so bubbly now compared to her earlier attitude?

Thinking even harder, Inuyasha let his thoughts run. That was right. She had been so…how to put it…lifeless and bored-like at the start of the evening. She didn't even look like she was enjoying her dinner, which was composed of Japan's finest dishes. She was totally, and utterly, _miserable._

Then, after their little "moment," she went to the bathroom and something definitely changed. Her smile was unnerving and her words were sugarcoated. And her actions were just…bold.

It was then that realization caught up with him.

Of course, he didn't win the title of the number one playboy for nothing. He knew women and their antics. And of course, although Kagome Higurashi was certainly the most alluring of them all, there were still some things that couldn't get past him.

Chuckling, he tilted his head up and let out a sigh of frustration. How was it that it took him so long to notice? Oh, she was good alright. Looking back at the annoyingly beautiful wench, he began to walk back to his seat. Now he knew what she was up to.

She was declaring war.

. 

xOxO

. 

Inuyasha stared at her warily as she continued chatting with Rin. He couldn't believe she almost had him falling for it. She had her fun. It was his turn.

He almost laughed at how unfair it was to her. Of course, being an expert on women, he would easily counter her attacks. But now that he knew what she was up to, he wouldn't even have to wait for her to attack. He'd probably be able to predict her moves.

He was going to let her play this little game she started. He was going to let her try her best to out do him. But oh yes, was she in for it.

A song came on with a tune that Kagome recognized. Her eyes lit up in excitement and her body felt like getting up. It somewhat diminished as she glanced at the hanyou next to her. But the excitement came back as fast as it left when another brilliant idea popped into her head.

She took a hold of Inuyasha's wrist, grabbing his attention. Inuyasha turned to her with a funny look. It threw Kagome off for a second, but she brushed it off and asked him a question that threw him off guard. "You wanna dance?"

Inuyasha scrunched his eyebrows. "What?"

"You wanna dance?" she repeated.

Inuyasha glanced at the dance floor with all its rich snobs and chuckled sarcastically. "Keh. I don't think so."

Kagome blinked. "Why not?" she asked, pouting.

"I…uh, can't dance."

Kagome pouted even more, knowing he was lying.

Inuyasha looked at her again. His hard exterior faltered at the sight of her expression. He had to admit, she looked so adorable with those pleading eyes, the slight angle of her brows, and the huffed-look of her lips. Smiling to himself, he sighed in defeat.

A hopeful smile graced Kagome's face again as she took Inuyasha's sigh as a good sign. "Please?" she pleaded once more.

Inuyasha sighed again. "Alright."

Getting up, Inuyasha took her hand and led her to the ballroom dance floor. "Sad Tango" was playing and as soon as they found their own area, Inuyasha snapped her into his embrace. Putting one hand around her lower back, and holding out the other, he began to lead them.

Moving with the slow, sinful music, Inuyasha twirled Kagome and brought her back. This time, her back met his chest as he led them backwards.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance." Kagome whispered breathlessly, tilting her head over her shoulder.

Her voice made his spine tingle as he gruffly laughed and responded, "Well, yeah. That's in everyone's opinion. Compared to the pros, I really can't."

He twirled her again. Kagome once again faced him and smoldered him with her glare. Playing it cool, she responded, "Oh, well. I say you're pretty good."

"Not too shabby yourself." Inuyasha replied, smirking.

Finally, a note was stretched out and Inuyasha dipped her slowly. Leaning forward, he decided to spill the beans. "I know all about your little 'plan' Kagome."

Kagome tensed, but only for a second. "I don't know what you're talking about." She innocently whispered back.

Inuyasha brought her back up, only to face her the other way. They went down slowly. "Heh. Don't play that with me, Kagome. I know you're waging war with me."

Kagome turned in his arms. "Oh, really? What gives you that idea?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome…I just know."

Quirking an eyebrow, Kagome took her turn and pushed him back. "You just know?" she scoffed. "And what if you're intuition is wrong?"

The hanyou only laughed and grabbed her intimidating form. "My dear Kagome, you just told me."

Kagome took a moment to let what he said sink in. She slapped herself mentally, berating herself for falling into his trap. The music switched to an eight-step beat with the same tango rhythm. Taking the chance to get the challenge off his mind, Kagome side-stepped and led them through the measure.

Twirling her around, Inuyasha once again placed his chest against her backside. Kagome lifted her hands and clasped them behind his neck as he placed his around her waist. One hand traveled down to the edge of her dress.

"I know all of the little games you're trying to play." He whispered, slowly trailing his hand up her thigh, lifting the dress in the process. Kagome took one hand down to stop his intruding one.

Turning around, she brought them closer together. "And? Point being?"

Inuyasha smiled and led them left. He closed his eyes and listened to her soft panting. The tension grew between them as the dance became more intimate. "You'll never win."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Let's just see about that." And with that, she pulled apart from his grasp and walked away. She intended to walk back to their table and leave him, but Inuyasha easily followed her steps and softly took hold of her arms. Kagome continued walking, but decided to dance it out. Their steps became excruciatingly slow as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't leave me, yet." He whispered.

Kagome shivered at his words and turned to face him. The song was at its climax and Inuyasha decided to bring their position to the most intimate part of the dance. Walking forward slowly, he put a leg between hers. He slowly trailed his hand down her thigh before gently, but firmly, grabbing it. He lifted it up and wrapped it around his waist. With one hand still on her leg, he used the other to support her back, dipping her again. But this time, it was dangerously low.

He kissed her exposed neck and nipped it before slowly bringing her back up. One last time, he twirled her and Kagome almost swung the other way. Twirling back slowly into his arms, Kagome closed her eyes as she closed the distance between them. The song came to an end, and at the last note, Inuyasha wrapped both arms around her figure, softly placing a kiss on her lips.

Her eyes snapped open in surprise. A part of her told her to fight back and pull away, but the other part told her to just go with it and stay where she was. Listening to the more tempting voice, she closed her eyes again and let him kiss her. The crowd began clapping for the band and the dancers. Inuyasha pulled apart, gazing at her with a look she's never seen before. He then took Kagome by the hand, and led them back to their table.

Once they sat down, Toga, Rin, and the others commented on their little tango. Kagome blushed as Inuyasha leaned in towards her.

"Alright…you got this round."

Kagome looked at him with confusion clear in her eyes. "What?"

Inuyasha smirked. "I hate to admit it, but for this round…you win."

. 

xOxO

. 

The girls were gossiping and laughing as the limo drove them back to the Takahashi estate. Their conversation was about the whole ordeal between Sango and Miroku. Sango had called Rin up the other day and told her how ridiculous that monk was.

Once again, he grabbed her ass. But this time, he also managed to touch her chest area. And then they were talking about how scary Sango was and how they hoped that that monk wasn't dead.

"Omg…can you believe he tried that again?" Rin asked.

"Ha. I believe that he did. I just can't believe he's still alive."

"If I were him, I'd fear for my life. Sango's not one to mess with." Rin agreed.

Inuyasha scoffed and both girls looked at him. "Miroku might be…dense, but he ain't stupid. Knowing him, he might've coaxed Sango afterwards with words."

Rin and Kagome both considered it for a moment.

Sesshoumaru watched their expressions and smirked. "Yes. Our monk is quite the smooth talker." He said in his usual monotone voice.

Inuyasha looked at him. "Hmm…who do you think is the smoother talker between the five of us?"

Sesshoumaru lifted his eyebrow. "I don't think Shippo counts. He's still much too young. And Bankotsu isn't always trying to get into a girl's pants. And I don't need words to do that."

Rin turned her gaze down as something burned inside of her at his words.

Inuyasha only frowned. "Well sorry Mr. Too-cool-for-words." He said sarcastically. "But I'll let that one slide since you're a total ice cube."

Sesshoumaru flicked Inuyasha's right ear.

"Oww…jerk. What was that for?" Inuyasha seethed, putting a hand up to his abused ear.

"Don't be stupid. You know exactly what that was for." Sesshoumaru replied coolly.

"Why you…!!"

Kagome and Rin just watched the interaction between the brothers. In one second, they're fighting like a couple of girls, and the next, they're at each other's throats. The two dogs were so into their little fight, they didn't even notice the car stop.

The back door suddenly opened as Toga's face appeared. He looked over to the two girls and then over to his sons.

"Hey, Mr. Takahashi." Rin greeted, not at all trying to help the brothers stop.

Toga returned the greeting and then sighed heavily. Reaching over, he separated his sons. "Boys…what have I told you about fighting? This isn't how you're supposed to be acting in front of the ladies."

His sons didn't respond and instead, only continued to glare at one another. Toga sighed again. _'Really…what am I doing wrong?'_

. 

xOxO

. 

Kagome finished taking her bath and changed into her pjs for bed. She opened the door to her bedroom and put away her towel. Picking up a brush, she ran it through her hair for a fast measure before setting it back down. Finally, ready to get to bed, she yawned as she walked over to the light switch, turning off the power in her room.

Through the darkness, she found her way to her bed and hopped in. Just as she settled in her sheets, an arm suddenly shot out and wrapped itself around her waist. Another went around her mouth. Kagome thrashed and tried to pry off the steel iron grip, but it was no use. The figure suddenly lifted itself and hovered above her, before trapping her body beneath its weight.

The figure chuckled menacingly as Kagome stilled her motions. Locking her gaze with the man, Kagome could see a mischievous glint in his eyes. He leaned down to her.

"I thought you said you'll be my naughty girl tonight…"


	9. Author's Note

A/N: So…an update should be ready for you guys soon. I'm sorry it took me so long…but I should be posting the next chapter by tomorrow.

Thanks for everything and please forgive me.

xOxO

Island Honey


	10. Art of Seduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Warning: Sexual Content Ahead**

.x

.O

A/N: Yes!! I'm back!! Urgh! How I despised this school quarter. I'm so sorry to all of you who have been waiting for so long. Please do forgive. Oh! And I gotta tell you guys…I discovered the hottest boy band in Korea!! Have any of you heard of DBSK? Omg, they are soooooooooo hott, I could die. Seriously. They are so sexy.

Anyways, here's the long awaited chapter!! Enjoy.

.x

.O

.x

.O

**College Adversity: Ch. 9: Art of Seduction**

There was nothing else she could do. She was frozen stiff.

"What's the matter now, kitten?" that same voice taunted. "You were all up and ready earlier tonight." He shifted his position so that he was straddling her. "Why so hesitant now?"

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat. Taking a deep breath, she focused on finding the right words to say. As soon as she found her reasoning, she also found her anger. She flicked her eyes open and glared at him with fire. "Inuyasha!! What the hell do you think you're doing in _my _room?!"

"Technically, this is my room since this is my floor in the house. Besides, _slave…_" he pushed his knee in between hers and slid it forward to the apex of her thighs. Inuyasha smirked as Kagome's breathing hitched. "…who are you to raise your voice against your _master_?"

Kagome stared at him even harder. She absolutely hated it when he put it in terms like that…it kept reminding her of why she was in this stupid situation. Even more, it made her feel so…_powerless._

"I will raise my voice however I like!" she yelled through gritted teeth, somewhat fighting off her own inner struggle. If anything, no matter how powerless or helpless she felt, she'd die first before she gave in.

"Now get OFF ME!!"

Kagome thrashed around for a good full second before Inuyasha got hold of her wrists, pinning them firmly above her head.

"You've been very naughty lately, do you know that? And not in the way I'd prefer you to." Inuyasha said.

"Wasn't it you who said you'd love a challenge?" Kagome sarcastically countered, trying to pull her wrists away, but failing miserably. She paused to give him a heated look. "Or am I too much for some silly puppy?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. He lowered his head, bringing his mouth just above hers where she could feel his breath on her face. "What did you just say, bitch?" He growled.

Kagome kept her mouth shut. This frustrated Inuyasha. This wasn't going the way he planned. She was supposed to be surprised, fight back a little, and then give in to his seduction. But now, they were stuck playing their usual "yo momma" game.

Shifting his leg once more by accident, a low sound emitted from Kagome. If it wasn't for his sensitive hearing, it would've been impossible for him to catch it. He tested it out by rubbing her again with his knee. She could've fooled him with her straight face, but when he could feel her heartbeat quicken and her scent spike, his frustration died down completely.

So maybe he'd have to work a little bit harder than usual…no problem.

As for Kagome, she almost felt like crying. Oh how she hated her traitorous body! Why him? Why Inuyasha of all men? How it irritated her that her body would so willingly melt to his touch when her mind yelled at it not to.

"Inuyasha…I swear…if you don't let me go this instant, you will regret it."

"Really, now? How so?" Inuyasha asked, amused at her statement.

Kagome gave a small smile. There were many advantages of having one of his legs between hers, and she was going to take that advantage.

Inuyasha only caught a glimpse of her wry smile before his own eyes widened. She was quick--real quick. His one leg being in the middle of hers meant that one of her legs was in between his. She caught on to that, despite her current situation, and kneed him square in the crotch.

Inuyasha doubled over from the pain and was forced to let her go. As soon as his iron grip loosened, Kagome pulled her wrists back and pushed his body off of her. Rolling off the bed, she got to her feet and made a dash for the door. Her body pumped more than enough adrenaline, not wanting to know the consequences of her actions, and instinctively knowing that her life depended on it.

Her soul was filled with hope as she turned the knob. Kagome could've smiled then. She opened the door a fraction of an inch…before it was stopped and slammed back shut.

That hope she felt earlier ceased to exist.

Kagome didn't dare turn around. Her body froze in its place as she listened to the low, dangerous, murder-promising growl. His breath was hot on her neck as cold sweat rolled down her face.

For Inuyasha, it hurt just to stand. His lower appendage still throbbed from the pain Kagome delivered. It clouded part of his mind, and he found that he couldn't think straight. All he was doing was reacting by instinct. And all he knew was that this woman in front of him was going to pay…dearly.

Kagome swallowed hard and tried to think of a way to get out of the mess she put herself in. But before she knew it, an arm wrapped around her waist and threw her face first on the ground.

She caught her breath as she turned over to face him. Using her elbows to give her some leverage, Kagome looked up at a purple-marred Inuyasha.

His breathing was shallow, and his fists clenched and unclenched as he tried to regain all of his control. Kagome released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. What was going on in Inuyasha's mind right now…even she couldn't tell.

"That…wasn't very smart…Kagome." Inuyasha growled.

He then took a slow, yet steady, predatory step towards her. Kagome crawled backwards with every step he took. This continued until she hit the bed.

"Inuyasha…snap out of it. You're scaring me." She said softly.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. Her statement rang through his mind before he suddenly chuckled. It creeped Kagome out to no end at his reaction.

The purple marks on his face disappeared and so did the pain on his manhood. Now that he regained all of his sanity again, it was time for a little fun. Poor little Kagome…oh was she going to pay.

It bemused him to no end that his fiery, stubborn, hell-cat was reduced to a scared, shaking little girl. She obviously still thought that he was lost in his wrath. The great Kagome was actually scared…frightened.

In a sadistic way, it excited him.

But really…she shouldn't be scared. There was no way, whether he was normal, human, or monster, would he ever raise a hand to a woman…unless of course she was hell-bent on hurting others.

And especially to Kagome--_his _Kagome. He should be the last person on earth that she should be afraid of. But on this special occasion where she kneed him, for the second time, it actually paid to see her like this.

He knelt down in front of her. "My dear kitten…" her retorted, shaking his head.

Kagome stood up quite shakily while keeping eye contact, although her face held a look of spite. Her eyes then darted around the dark, unlit room for any escape route.

"I wouldn't think about it." Came Inuyasha's voice, still crouched down in front of her. If she wasn't so shaken to the point where she lost her voice, Kagome would've grumbled. Her eyes returned to Inuyasha who was smiling handsomely, yet deviously.

"And why shouldn't I?" she fought back, her voice cracking as she spoke.

Inuyasha's smile faded as he stood up. "It's for your good, Kagome. That's why."

"What's gotten into you tonight? Are you okay?" Kagome asked in sincere concern. For a moment, she forgot her fear of him as she stepped closer to feel his head. "Did you drink too much alcohol? Did you eat too much?"

Inuyasha smiled and captured her hand on his forehead. He gently brought it down between the two of them. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

Kagome wanted to trust him, but there was just that light in his eyes that told her he was up to no good. "Here…" she said, leading him to sit on her bed. "…relax for a moment while I get something."

Inuyasha almost hesitated, but wanted to see what she was going to do. So he conceded and sat on the edge of her bed. "What are you doing?" he asked as she walked away. Kagome didn't answer. Her brain was too busy racing…thinking while acting out her actions at the same time. She casually walked to her drawer, making it seem like everything was normal.

'_What in the world am I going to do?! Urgh! This is so not him…did he take a frickin' aphrodisiac or something? Fuck…I have to get out of here.'_

Just as she was about to reach her drawer, she decided it was enough time for him to let his guard down and dashed toward the door. This time, she got the door wide open and ran out as fast as she could. She made it five feet from her bedroom before she was caught and thrown over someone's shoulder. Kagome gave a small yelp before the air was pushed out of her.

Inuyasha sighed. "If you scream…you'll be in bigger trouble." Turning around, he wrapped an arm over the back of her legs.

Easy for him to say. She couldn't scream…couldn't breathe at all. Those movies totally lied when they showed that being carried on someone's shoulder was easy. HELL NO. It hurt like a mother fu--. The point of Inuyasha's shoulder was shoved into her stomach. Add in her weight on that area, plus the weight depending on it not to fall over, it was extremely painful. As Inuyasha began walking back to her room, Kagome could've sworn her insides were being torn up.

"I can't believe you almost got me there." Inuyasha said. "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice…shame on me."

"I hate you." Kagome wheezed.

"The feeling's mutual, honey."

As soon as he stepped inside her room, he closed the door and locked it. He then walked over to her bed and tossed her onto it. Kagome coughed and breathed in deeply, clutching her stomach. It was contracting from the indents Inuyasha's shoulder made.

Inuyasha stood at the edge of her bed with his hands on his hips. He honestly didn't know what to do with this frustrating woman.

As Kagome stayed still on her bed, she replayed the last few minutes in her head and became overwhelmingly angry.

"Inuyasha…I'm gonna kill you." she gasped out. Inuyasha scoffed and rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to reply, but was stopped as Kagome jumped on him. They landed on the ground with her on top.

"You stupid pompous jerk!! I hate you!" she yelled as she punched him on the face. This time, she was straddling him. "What's the matter with you? Snap out of it, gosh damnit!! How many times do I have to punch you?!"

Inuyasha caught her arms and flung her back to the bed. With a growl he jumped up and landed on top of her, making the bed squeak with his added weight. Kagome fought back and tried to kick his chest. She missed, but succeeded in pushing him back a bit. As she tried to sit up, Inuyasha grabbed her arm and twisted her body around.

It was then that she was caught at a disadvantage. She was kneeling, face down with one arm twisted behind her back and the other bracing her weight.

A thought invaded her mind, and she cursed it to hell.

Even in this precarious situation, her body reacted to the sensuality of their position. Kagome groaned out loud as she tried to push that idiotic thought away. Now was not the time to be weak.

But her attempt to get rid of those feelings became harder as Inuyasha bucked his hips.

Inuyasha could smell the change in her again. If Kagome hated it how her body would react to his touch, he hated how he'd get weak from her scent. He growled low into her ear, the action making a shiver run through her body.

"Inuyasha…please…" Kagome whimpered.

Inuyasha felt all the blood rush to his member at the sound of Kagome's voice. Since he met her, all he wanted was for her to say his name like that…for Kagome to give in to him. His hands slipped down her body, one released her arm and wrapped around her form, while the other supported his weight.

"Say it again." He commanded gruffly.

Kagome gulped. "Please…?"

Inuyasha growled. "No. My name. Say my name. The same way you just said it."

Kagome turned her head a bit to try and look at him. "Inuyasha." She whispered softly.

His grip around her waist tightened as he tried to hold on to his control. Why the fuck did he have the hardest time with control tonight? If he lost it, he could swear all her clothes would be ripped to shreds and he'd take her with no mercy.

He let go of her and rolled to the side before he lost it. He breathed in and out steadily while Kagome laid back on the bed.

After a while, Kagome turned her head to look at Inuyasha from her current position. "Go away now, please?" she begged before turning her head away from him. She closed her eyes as she silently prayed to the heavens to bring back the loud, noisy, compassionate Inuyasha. Not this icy, ruthless intruder.

Inuyasha smirked. It seems his cold demeanor finally got to her. He sighed again, deciding he had his fun. "I'm sorry, baby." He said meaningfully.

Kagome's eyes opened at his statement. The heavens answered her prayers. "Will you go away now?"

"Sorry. No can do." Inuyasha replied, before jumping back onto her.

"Inuyasha…" she seethed half heartedly.

"Wow…it seems you got your fighting spirit back." Inuyasha teased.

"Inuyasha…please." Kagome said exasperatingly. "I really had enough fun for one night. First, you toy with me at dinner. And then I sang in front of everyone, even though I know I have stage fright. Then we have a wonderful tango. And now…this. I don't need anymore." she pleaded.

Inuyasha considered it, his face turning serious as he spoke. "Don't think I'm letting you go that easily, Kagome. Not after tonight. Besides…going up on stage was your idea, not mine. Not to mention, you kneed me in the balls. You're gonna have to pay, baby."

Kagome groaned in frustration.

"And don't forget…it was _you _who declared war against _me."_ Inuyasha continued.

Now, Kagome really felt like bashing his forehead with hers…just to pay him back for his statement. "Alright, alright. You win the fucking war already. There, are you happy?"

"Fuck no."

"What else do you wa--?!"

Kagome's statement was stopped as Inuyasha crushed her mouth with his. It was a desperate kiss, because really…she desperately needed to shut up. His tongue invaded her mouth, taking advantage of when she was talking. His clawed hand worked its way under her shirt and up her stomach. He left a trail of goose bumps as he lightly dragged the tip of a pointed claw on her skin.

Although Kagome tried like hell to protest, her body still reacted to his devilish ministrations. And before she knew it, she was kissing him back. The hand trying to stop his slid up his arm and behind his head. The other hand followed suit. She then ran them through his hair.

For a brief moment, jealousy entered her mind at the silkiness of the strands.

Without her to stop him, Inuyasha continued making his way up her stomach. He paused when he reached her breasts. When she made no action to protest, he cupped a naked mound.

Kagome moaned into his mouth. Although no one could see it in the darkness, Kagome blushed at the sound she just made. Inuyasha smirked against her lips. He then pulled away, leaving a trail of kisses from her mouth, along her jaw line, to the collar of her night tank.

"Do you like this shirt?" Inuyasha asked, his voice slightly muffled against her skin.

It took Kagome a moment to realize what he was saying. "Wha--? Oh, you mean the one I'm wearing?"

"Yeah."

"Not really, why--?"

A ripping sound was heard as Inuyasha tore apart her tank with his teeth.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome protested. "You could've just taken it off!"

But her statement fell to deaf ears as Inuyasha busied himself with making his way down her chest. As he reached her mounds, he leaned back to admire them. Kagome realized what he was staring at and covered herself.

Inuyasha grabbed her arms, but didn't pull them away. "You don't need to hide from me, Kagome." He then kissed her gently.

Slowly, Kagome let her arms slide back down. Inuyasha then went back to her chest. He looked up at her and caught her gaze for a moment, before lowering his mouth onto her left orb.

Letting his breath trail across it, he waited until her nipples hardened to peaks. He smiled before he took the mound into his mouth. His hand played with the other one while he gave this half his attention.

Kagome arched her back. Her arms wrapped themselves around Inuyasha's head. In the deepest areas of her mind, there was an echo…an echo that kept trying to remind her that this was wrong.

But it was getting harder and harder to hear that voice…to hear that echo that was trying to warn her with every pleasure Inuyasha delivered.

Inuyasha switched breasts and started to play with her right mound. His unoccupied hand went down to the area between her legs. It wasn't hard to slip it in her pjs since his body was placed in between her legs at the moment. He rubbed her clit, mimicking his actions earlier that night.

Leaving her breasts, he moved further down, leaving kisses down her body. He smoothly took off her pjs and placed her legs on his shoulders. Kagome blushed even harder, thinking she could die of embarrassment.

Inuyasha could sense this and only smiled. "What's the matter?"

Kagome looked at the ceiling with disbelief since she couldn't look at him. "I've never exactly done this before."

"Relax, Kagome. I'm not gonna bite…" Inuyasha reassured. "…much."

Kagome tried glare down at him, but her body convulsed with a shock when she felt something hot and wet against her sex. Oh gosh…was this really happening? He was really doing this to her.

Inuyasha cut off her thoughts as he licked her slit before sucking on the jewel he loved to play with.

"Inuyasha…"

Kagome threw her head back, gasping as her body reeled with these newfound sensations. Inuyasha's ears twitched. The sweet sounds she emitted were music to his ears. He rubbed her clit with his thumb as his mouth continued working on her.

Kagome grasped the pillows and the sheets beneath her. Her fingers trembled as they held onto the fabric as if they were her lifeline. Time was lost in this moment, and soon, her soft murmurs turned into whimpers and moans.

Inuyasha's already hard member became rock hard. He plunged his tongue into her core and nibbled on her every now and then. The room became filled with sucking noises accompanied by the melody of Kagome's pleas.

This was almost enough to throw Kagome over the edge. She bucked her hips up as Inuyasha gripped her thighs to hold her down. She repeated his name over and over again, fueling the alpha ego Inuyasha already had. No one had ever touched her like this, and feeling it for the first time was overwhelming.

One hand released the tormented sheets and went down to Inuyasha's hair. Kagome stroked his ear, making that vibration in his chest start again, before she tugged on his hair, wanting so bad to quench that growing hole in her abdomen. With each stroke of Inuyasha's tongue, that particular itch in her body was scratched. But at the same time, it only wanted to be scratched even more. There was no satisfying it.

It was a game of taking one step forward, and two steps back. That tension in her stomach only grew by the second.

"Inuyasha…please. No more. Stop." Kagome whimpered as she became restless with unsatisfaction.

Inuyasha only lifted his head for a moment. "Do you really want me to stop?"

Kagome looked down at him. "No…but I'm going to die if you don't."

Inuyasha smirked. "Don't worry, baby. I'll take care of you."

He began to lower his head again before Kagome pulled him back up. "No no no no. Please. Don't continue. Enough."

Inuyasha shook his head at her. "No, Kagome. You need to feel this. Now let me do this, or else…I'll bite you."

Kagome reluctantly conceded and tried to relax. That small conversation they just had somewhat sated her built up tension. But as soon as Inuyasha placed his mouth on her again, that knot just came right back.

Fortunately, a few more minutes of his actions sent Kagome into an orgasm. She screamed Inuyasha's name as her body jerked. Her abdomen was contracting with the release she just felt and Inuyasha could feel her muscles pulsating under his tongue.

Kagome's breathing was ragged as he greedily licked up all of her juices.

When he was finished, he came back up to meet her, giving her a chaste kiss. "Kagome…you have no idea how good you taste."

That statement triggered something in Kagome's mind. She could hear that voice again.

'_Stop, Kagome. You shouldn't be doing this. He's a frikkin' player. This is the only thing he wants from you.'_

It was then that Kagome's body went stiff. Inuyasha paused all his actions. "Kagome?"

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry."

He gave her a confused look. "I don't understand."

Kagome said nothing as she covered her chest with her arms again. She tried to clamp her legs shut, but was stopped with his body. She placed both hands on his chest and tried to push him back. "Inuyasha, please…"

Inuyasha only took her hands and guided them to the back of his neck. He looked down at her. "Kagome…trust me."

Kagome tried to find her stronghold, her coldness, her hatred, her anger…anything that would knock sense back into her mind. But, annoyingly, she couldn't find any of that.

"I wish I could."

"Then do it." Inuyasha said as he stroked her cheek. "Trust me."

Inuyasha leaned down to capture her mouth for the umpteenth time tonight. Just then, the doors to the room opened and both Inuyasha and Kagome broke apart, startled by the intrusion.

Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome, claws flexed and extended, while Kagome hastily wrapped the bed sheets around her body.

"Who the fuck are you?" Inuyasha growled.

The dark silhouette in front of the door moved inside. Inuyasha was ready to attack when suddenly, the lights went on. The intruder found the light switch.

Inuyasha and Kagome were both in shock at the sight of the woman before them. The woman, in turn, widened her teary eyes at the scene in front of her. Inuyasha then narrowed his eyes and straightened his composure as Kagome gulped.

After a while of listless staring, the young woman spoke. "Is there something you wanna explain…? Kagome?"

.x

.O

.x

.O

A/N: Hey hey. It's me again. I know this chapter is shorter than my other chapters, but I'm planning to update again soon…if fate shall have it. Anyways, I hope I didn't do too bad. I know it's been so long since I've worked on my stories, I've really gone rusty. But I also hope you guys enjoyed it.

Thanks for everything!! You guys are the inspiration I need to keep writing.

xOxO

Island Honey


	11. Loose Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

.x

.O

A/N: **FIRST AND FOREMOST: I APOLOGIZE. **I am so, deeply, incredibly sorry to all those that have been waiting for this chapter. I am a failure. Please, I am sincerely asking for forgiveness…and I honestly have no excuse for my absence.

Virtually kill me if you guys want. I deserve it.

Anyways…please enjoy!!

.x

.O

.x

.O

**College Adversity: Ch. 10: Loose Ends**

.x

.O

"Oh…I---I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to…"

Kagome let those words snap her out of her surprised state. She closed her eyes for a second as she tried to squelch the enormous shame building in her abdomen. The only result was the bile beginning to rise in her throat.

"What the fuck are you doing here, wench?" Inuyasha snapped.

The dark-haired intruder shifted her eyes from Kagome to the half-breed steaming beside the bed. In her peripheral vision, she could see Kagome clutch the bed sheet closer to her body, before getting up to dash out of the room.

"I…I just---I thought that---"

"You thought what, bitch?" Inuyasha seethed.

"Inuyasha, enough. You may have the right to refer to your pet as that vile name," a voice cut in, "but you have no right, whatsoever, to give that same title to mine." A silver-haired figure appeared at the doorway.

Inuyasha growled with furious irritation. "I don't interrupt your sex sessions with your numerous play toys, Sesshoumaru…" he spat as Rin flinched at the statement. "…why the hell did you interrupt mine?"

Looking down at the floor, Rin walked out of the room to help Kagome. An automatic reflex-like urge almost made Sesshoumaru reach out to stop her, but with his brother standing there, his pride got the best of him. All he could do was watch her leave the room with guarded eyes.

"I didn't," Sesshoumaru absently stated, his mind still on the girl who just walked out.

"Oh?" Inuyasha countered skeptically, moving around the edge of the mattress to sit on the chair near it. "Then what the hell do you call this entry-breaking?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Rin woke me up and yelled at me to help her. Right then, I knew she was referring to all the banging and door-slamming we could hear from upstairs."

Inuyasha's eyebrows only furred in some more. "And? Spit it."

"The girl was just really worried about your wench, alright?" Sesshoumaru explained, a little annoyed at Inuyasha's insistency. He wasn't obliged to give his brother an explanation for his actions, and words would just be wasted on the dolt. But if he said nothing, then Inuyasha would be sure to annoy him even more. "She made me come down here with her. The door was locked and that only served to make her panic even more. So I was '_forced' _at knifepoint to get the key so she could make sure you weren't raping her best friend."

Inuyasha let the information sink in for a moment. A small smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, though sarcasm dripped from every word. "Knifepoint, huh? _The_ Great Sesshoumaru held at knifepoint by a small mortal woman?"

It was Sesshoumaru's turn to narrow his eyes. "You will shut your mouth, or I will rid you of it."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. That still doesn't let you off the hook for bothering us."

Sesshoumaru shrugged and walked away, leaving the hanyou. He was wasting his time and breath with the heathen pup. Though he didn't need the sleep, Sesshoumaru preferred it much more than having to deal with Inuyasha.

With his brother gone, Inuyasha could no longer escape the sound of soft sniffling coming from the nearest bathroom. It was only interrupted by deep-taken breaths and choked sobs. Sighing, he let his head fall back. Slumping in the chair, Inuyasha covered his eyes with one arm. This was definitely NOT the way he planned for things to have gone. The first scenario was just to sensitize her nerves and make her anger steam. The second option was to play around with her, and then leave her wanting more. And then the third choice was to break her will and have hot sex with her all night.

But no.

Things had to take a turn for the worst. And right now, Inuyasha figured he was in an ocean-load full of shit.

His ears twitched as he picked up soft whispers. At first, it was only the voice of that Rin girl, or whatever her name was, who was whispering reassurances and apologies. As he listened longer, the stifled sobs finally ended. Not to his notice, it lifted something extremely heavy off his chest.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Please, Rin. Stop apologizing already. You're going to make me start crying again."

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. I feel really bad for what I've done. I just thought that, well, that maybe you were in at least _some _kind of danger…I'm sorry."

Kagome let a small smile grace her features. She cuddled in more closely. She was huddled in a fetal position with her head on Rin's lap. "I was. That's exactly why you need to stop apologizing. You didn't do anything wrong…you did me a favor."

Rin ran her hand through Kagome's hair.

"I should be thanking you, actually," Kagome continued, "…you saved me from making such a big, foolish mistake."

Rin let her hand stop its comforting pattern. "Then why do I still feel so bad for what I've done?"

Kagome huffed out, trying desperately to find her strong frontier again. But the anger that usually fueled her spirit was nowhere to be found. All that was left was an empty pocket of defeat. Sighing deeply, Kagome closed her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Rin-chan. Please trust me when I say you did me a huge favor," she tried again, purely beaten. "I'd rather die a thousand deaths than do anything with that asshole ever again."

Rin couldn't do anything but nod as she looked at the lifeless, but adamant face of her friend.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"…_rather die a thousand deaths than do anything with that asshole ever again." _

Ouch. Okay. That one really did hurt.

Inuyasha let his ears fold over on his head like a saddened little puppy. He was torn between going ballistic or just plain out rage and stomp. He chose neither option. Too much stuff had happened tonight. He just couldn't find the adrenaline to go mad. Maybe Kagome was right.

No…scratch that. She WAS right. He was an asshole. There was no denying it.

This was all supposed to be another stupid joke. This was just supposed to be another game that he had control in. And she was just supposed to be another girl to add to his list. But this insufferable woman had to change everything around.

Since when did her feelings matter? Since when was he supposed to stress over what he's messed up over or not? Simple answer: never.

"That's right…" Inuyasha murmured. Mentally slapping himself, he drowned out his conscience as he sat up straighter. "I _don't _care. So why the hell am I sulking again?"

He let his voice harden with his usual sarcastic antic. Getting up, he headed to his room. It was probably already three in the morning. She was just a play toy…nothing else. No one else in the world mattered but him and his family. Absolutely no one. And no way in hell was she any different from any other girl he's met in the past. She was just more stubborn and high-nosed than the usual. He seriously wanted to bang his head on the wall for even thinking that she was different…even for a second.

Inuyasha's calm, playful demeanor was set into place again. Really…why was he sulking? If she really didn't want it, then hell --- there was a whole college of girls waiting for him to warm up their cold, lonely beds. All he'd have to do was pick any one of them.

"And it's all like honey to a bee."

Entering his room, he glanced at the clock on his desk. It was actually 4:03. Inuyasha plopped down on his bed, planning to grab his cell phone and dial some chick from a random fraternity. But as he laid there for a few moments, sleep pushed its way to the edges of his mind.

"Hn…guess it really was a hell of a night." He looked back the clock, ignoring the sound of footsteps in the next room. "Oh well. There's always tomorrow," he said, yawning. In a matter of moments, the dark consumed his world.

Though he assured himself aloud with confidence, deep inside, where even he didn't want to admit…he was truly, deeply, and honestly sorry.

.

.xOxO

.

The next morning felt like hell to Kagome. When she woke up, the sun was shining brightly in her face. It was almost sickening how false it seemed compared to how she truly felt. Then later on, she tiptoed past Inuyasha's room, all the way to the kitchen. She also had to watch her back like she had paranoia, just to prevent any confrontations with him…should he wake. She was constantly walking on eggshells at this point.

It was only when she found Rin at the dining table that Kagome could relax a little.

Rin looked up from her bowl of cereal. "Oh, hey Kagome," she greeted. "Are you feeling any better?"

Kagome sat down across the table. "Yeah. Just a little disoriented."

Rin nodded in understanding. "You want some breakfast? I can make some for you."

"Actually, I'm not really that hungry. Thank you, though," Kagome replied, smiling a bit.

"Alright then."

Rin ate a few spoonfuls, chewing each bite slowly. Kagome could sense the questions burning in her eyes as the silence reigned.

"What?" she asked dryly.

Rin looked down at her food. "I know you probably don't want to bring this up, but I was just wondering…" there was a pregnant pause as Rin tried to structure her words correctly. After structuring, and restructuring her question, Rin found no other way to phrase it. So she simply asked, "…what now?"

Out of all the questions Kagome expected, she didn't even think about that one. What now? Good question. What was she going to do now? How was she going to look Inuyasha in the eye. She wasn't even sure if she had the strength to face him just yet.

"Honestly, Rin…I don't know." Kagome looked up from the table, to her friend. "I really don't know."

Silence hovered in the room again as Rin contemplated on what was the next best action. Should she comfort Kagome? Or leave her to her thoughts?

Fortunately, she didn't have to linger on that decision any longer as Kagome broke the tension. "Where is everybody, by the way? Sesshoumaru is usually near wherever you are."

"Oh…well. Not that I'm not happy about it, but when I went to his room to wake him up, his bed was empty. I then checked to see if he was anywhere else on the floor level, but it was just the usual servants. I couldn't find him anywhere, so I rejoiced and came down here to eat breakfast," Rin explained, trying to smile.

"That's…awkward. He didn't even leave a note, or anything?"

"Nope. But, who cares? Doesn't that mean better news for me?"

Kagome knew for a fact that Rin's smile was all but strained, yet said nothing of it. Instead, Kagome gave a smile of her own, sympathizing with her friend. They were both in a confusing situation; both stuck in a maze with no way out. That much, Kagome could admit.

Kagome leaned back on the chair. Trying to make her voice light, she asked Rin for her opinion. "What do you think I should do now?"

Rin sighed aloud. That a question she didn't have an answer to. But just as she opened her mouth to say something, someone cleared their throat. Both girls turned their attention to a man standing at the end of the dining hall. He was extremely short with grayed hair, which was balding in some areas. Kagome recognized the man at once.

"Myoga?"

"Good morning, Kagome," he said, bowing. He then turned to Rin. "Good morning, Rin."

"Good morning," the girls said in unison.

"Kagome, I already have your bags packed and ready to go in the limo. Just walk out to the driveway when you're ready to leave."

Kagome nearly fell out of her chair at Myoga's words. "Wait---! Say what?!"

But Myoga already turned to leave. Kagome stumbled out of her chair and chased after the flea demon. "Wait, wait, wait!! Myoga, please wait!"

Myoga turned around to regard Kagome. "Yes?"

Halting before him, Kagome breathlessly inquired him about her things. "Why are my bags packed? And why are they in the limo?"

"The maids have packed your things for you earlier this morning. Most of it anyways, while you were asleep. They left a change of clothes for you in the bathroom and a new toothbrush to use. You can come out to the car whenever you like."

Kagome tried to ingest all of Myoga's words, but there were still a few things left unclear. "Wait. Slow down a little more, please? Why are my things packed?"

"I am to take you back to your dorm. Lord Inuyasha has ordered for your things to be ready to go."

"Inuyasha…said what? Go…back? You mean, I can leave?" Kagome asked, truly appalled and speechless at the sudden news. "Myoga…I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Neither do I, child. All I know is that Lord Inuyasha requested for you to be taken back."

Kagome swallowed. "Do you know why?"

Myoga thought about it for a moment.

_~Flashback_

"_What? Send Miss Kagome back?"_

"_Yeah. I've already asked the maids to pack her things and put them in the car. Please drive her back to the university."_

"_Of course, sir," Myoga said, bowing. Inuyasha began to walk away as Myoga straightened. "But wait, my lord. Does she still not have three weeks to spend as your make-believe servant? Like Miss Rin?"_

_Inuyasha stopped in his tracks at the question. The flea demon could not see his lord's face at all. After a moment's hesitation, Inuyasha continued on his way. Just when Myoga thought he wouldn't answer, he heard Inuyasha softly whisper,_

"_No…she never was…"_

_~End of flashback_

"No. Actually, I do not know at all. I apologize. His reasons for all of this, I truly do not know. I'm sorry I cannot be of more help. Now, if you excuse me, I must go."

Myoga turned and walked away from Kagome. Seconds went by and still, she was frozen in place. She was ultimately stunned by what she was just told. Leaving? Back to the dorm? This was her dream for a whole week --- so why was she not entirely happy with the news? Kagome was only brought back to reality when she felt Rin tapping on her shoulder.

"Are you all right?" Rin asked.

Kagome nodded slowly, not sure if she was truly awake. "Rin, do me a favor, please?"

"Uh…okay. Sure."

Kagome looked Rin straight in the eye. "Slap me."

"…what?"

"Just slap me, please. Like, hard. On my face."

Rin grabbed Kagome by the shoulders. "Get a grip, Kagome."

"I need you to slap me, Rin."

"Kagome, snap out of it! What's gotten into you?!"

A few moments went by in silence. "I…am…going back!!" Kagome finally explained happily.

Now it was Rin's turn to be shocked. "What?! What do you mean going back?"

"To the university!! I get to go back to the dorms!!" Squealing, Kagome embraced Rin in a crushing bear hug. "I get to back, I get to go back!!"

Rin hugged Kagome back with as much passion. This was exactly what Kagome needed: a breather. This was what she needed to pull herself back together. It was a joyous moment. But just when things began to lighten up, a cold voice interrupted their little charade. "Rin."

Rin froze for a second, before releasing Kagome. Slowly turning around, she made the irritation show on her face. "Hai?" she asked venomously.

"I want to see you upstairs, understood." Without waiting for a response, Sesshoumaru walked away from them and headed to his room.

Rin waited for him to be upstairs before she released her steam. "Urgh!!!!!" she exclaimed as she punched the white marble wall next to her. "I can't BELIEVE the nerve of that---that…pompous!! That wasn't even a question, or even a frikkin' request. That was a fucking demand!! How dare he…?" she steamed, completely forgetting that Kagome was right beside her.

Kagome took in the sight of the raging little Rin. She smiled inwardly while shaking her head. "Rin, Rin, Rin…you might get high-blood pressure from all of that anger."

"Might? MIGHT? I _already_ have it thanks to that bastard!"

Kagome gave a small laugh. She could never get over this side of Rin. She let the smile linger, before turning serious. "Rin…I'm sorry I'll have to leave you here all by yourself."

Rin calmed down and looked at Kagome. "Oh, no. Don't even worry about it. It's okay."

"No, but…I'm really really sorry. Would you like me to stay here for a little longer? I could bunk in with you," Kagome suggested, feeling guilty for having to leave Rin.

"As good as that sounds, it's okay. I think I can handle him."

"Are you sure?" Kagome tried, one last time. 

"I'm sure. Besides…I know how much you need to get away from Inuyasha."

Kagome looked down at the floor. "It's actually not that bad, the more that I think about it. It's just, that…well, there's a lot of shame involved…nothing that can kill me, right?"

Rin shook her head. "It's fine, Kagome. I'll be fine."

Kagome took Rin's hands this time. "Call me everyday, then, ok?"

"Of course."

"Good. I need to make sure that the other asshole isn't doing anything to _you._"

At this, Rin smiled. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

.

.xOxO

.

Kagome headed up to the level with her "room". Why was Inuyasha making such a decision to send her back? It wasn't like she didn't treasure the granted wish…but it didn't help with the question eating away at her. Come to think of it, she wasn't even done with her service-term just yet. She still had three weeks to spend as his damn slave.

Did he forget?

Impossible. Inuyasha wasn't the type to forget things like that, no matter how trivial they seemed.

Kagome slowed down as she neared the door to his room. It was pretty stupid, considering that he'd hear her anyway with his demonic ability. But still…

The same question kept popping up in her head. The intensity of it burned more as she got closer to his bedroom. Groaning softly, she stopped in her tracks. Gathering some courage, Kagome stood just outside his door. Her question needed to be answered, and this may be the only time she could work up enough bravery to ask him. Knocking softly, she waited for a response --- any response --- from inside. She expected a growl, or even a rude order to go away. But all she received was silence. Kagome tried again. Still, nothing. A bit perturbed at his antic, she slowly opened the door.

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome slowly stepped into his room. Letting the door open wider, she took a look around. The wind made his long white curtains billow. His bed was already made. It was tidy, as usual…thanks to his maids. But there was no Inuyasha. He wasn't there.

A little disappointed, but relieved at the same time, Kagome stepped back out into the hallway, closing his door in the process. Taking a deep breath, she let her gaze linger one last time on the doorknob. She then made her way to the bathroom. Maybe what she needed was to get out of the house as soon as possible.

.

.xOxO

.

The wind whipped his luxurious hair as he drove around insanely. He absolutely loved the feeling of this kind of power…of this kind of freedom. You could get lost in it. And though it was soul-healing, it was also ultimately dangerous. But who cares? It's not like he wouldn't be able to survive the accident anyway. Even if he was to drive off the cliff and plunge into a rocky ocean, he would live. He may be half human, but he was still part demon.

Another car beeped at Inuyasha as he drifted a sharp corner. "Watch where you're going, asshole!!" the driver yelled.

"Yeah, yeah…" Inuyasha mumbled. Rounding another corner, slower this time, he caught up to a Mercedes convertible with two American women in it. As he passed by slowly, both girls turned to look at him, smiling brightly.

Inuyasha smiled back. Yup. Life was good at the moment. No worries…absolutely no worries. And when he got home, there'd be absolutely no worries either.

.

.xOxO

.

Rin watched the limo pull out of the driveway from Sesshoumaru's window. In all honesty, she was sad to watch Kagome go. They had so much fun together in this mad-house the past week; making fun of the brothers, bossing them around, completely ignoring orders, running away (at least, try to), and plotting a million other ways to irritate them.

Now, Rin was left by herself to do all of the devious planning. That was alright. Kagome needed this break. But, not unlike Kagome, she too questioned Inuyasha's actions. Speaking of which, she hasn't seen since last night…which was probably for the best.

The sound of a door creaking interrupted her thoughts. Rin turned around to see Sesshoumaru walk in with only a towel around his waist. It infuriated her to no end that he thought he could just casually walk around half naked. And what angered her more was that, no matter how hard she tried, she just could not help the scary feeling of sexual attraction.

Rin turned her head back around to look out the window. "If you were planning to take a shower first, why didn't you tell me to wait awhile before I headed up here?"

Sesshoumaru walked over nonchalantly to his drawer. "I don't need to give you an answer to that. If I tell you to see me here, you immediately walk up here; and it doesn't matter what you're doing at the moment. You could be on your death-bed, for all I care. Just get up here, no questions asked."

Just a few days ago, Rin would have resorted to attempt to beat the crap out of him whenever he spoke to her like that. But gradually, with slow practice, she learned to just take deeper breaths and talk calmly.

"Sorry. Must've forgotten," she replied, sarcasm dripping in huge blobs.

Sesshoumaru stopped his actions. He really hated it when she defied him. Yet it angered him when she did nothing to counter him. He looked at the girl sitting by his window.

"Rin."

Waiting for her to turn around, Sesshoumaru formulated another plan to rile her up. When he had her attention, he dropped his towel to the floor.

The first reaction Rin would've made was to instantly cover her eyes, which she did. The second thing she would've have done was call him a psychotic, shameless lunatic, which she did. And the third thing she would've done was to throw the chair she was sitting on at him and cover her eyes again…which she did.

Sesshoumaru easily caught the chair she threw and set it down. He was tempted to roll his eyes at her antics. How many times now, was it, that she's seen him stark naked? And yet, she still couldn't hold her ground whenever he'd act like this…

"Rin."

"Go away!"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Would you stop your stupidity, woman, and come here?"

"Fuck no."

"Rin…" he said more dangerously this time. "Don't make me repeat myself."

As much as she hated to do so, she stood up and walked over to him. She made sure to keep her eyes on the floor. It's been way too many times now that she's seen him naked, and she didn't need anymore images to play in her mind.

"Look at me."

When Rin refused to do so, Sesshoumaru gently hooked his finger under her chin and lifted it up until she made eye contact with him.

Chocolate met amber as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Dress me."

Rin scrunched her eyebrows in a frown. "You're an asshole."

"And you're my slave," Sesshoumaru countered. "Now, do it."

Rin jerked her face away from his hand. She began to perspire a bit at the task at hand. Dress him…the little worm. Why in the world did he love to torture her so much? Reaching for the clothes on his bed, she huffed as she set to work.

Crouching down, she helped him put on his boxers. Next were his sweat pants. She absolutely hated having to do this. "There. You don't need a shirt. My work here is done."

Rin turned towards the door, but Sesshoumaru grabbed her shoulder.

"You're forgetting something, woman."

Rin sighed and turned to him again. "What?"

"I'm still wet."

Rin muttered something under her breath that Sesshoumaru could've sworn was about "slicing off body pieces into dog food…"

Sesshoumaru had to admit, the girl had guts.

'_Don't worry…it's just three more weeks, three more weeks…three more weeks…' _she chanted in her head. Grabbing the towel that pooled around his feet, she stood up to her normal height. Sesshoumaru spread his arms a bit to enable her to wipe of all the water left on his body.

Starting from the front she wiped off his chest, then worked her way to both of his arms. Next was his god-like abdomen. A bead of sweat rolled down her face as she patted him dry. Sesshoumaru caught the salty drop with his thumb as she started buffing his sides. Rin completely ignored the action as she moved to his back.

She patted his sculpted upper back first, letting her cool fingers make split-second contacts with his heated skin. Then, she buffered her way down to the small of his back. Letting her thoughts run a bit, she imagined that she would do this for her lover in the future. A smile made itself known on her face as she let her thoughts run even further.

Catching herself from lingering on his back for too long, she started on the ends of his hair. As soon as she neared the top, she frowned. He was too tall for her to reach the top completely. She looked around and spotted the chair she threw at him.

Before she could grab it, Sesshoumaru moved away from her. Rin stopped mid-action and wondered if he considered her job done. But to Rin's dismay, he only stopped at the edge of the bed and plopped down. He left some space between his back and the bed, meaning that she was to sit on the edge and continue drying his hair.

Rin made a face as she moved to finish her job. Sitting down at the edge, she waited for him to scoot back between her legs. It felt pretty awkward, but she forced herself to dry the top.

They sat like this for a few moments in silence. The more Rin thought about what she was doing, the more adoring Sesshoumaru seemed to her. He looked so cute with that stubborn ice-mask settled on his face while he was sitting down like a child. This wasn't so bad, after all.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head a bit so that he could look back at her. She had that unusual smile on her face again. For some stupid reason, it hurt to look at her when she wore it. The worst part was that he had no idea why.

Rin noticed that he was looking at her in his weird lost-in-space look again. "Are you okay?" she asked, all traces of irritation gone from her voice.

If Sesshoumaru didn't know any better, he would've thought she was bipolar. But he did not spend a week with her practically leashed to his side without observing a few things. She was a happy person. She was kind. She was very temperamental when it came to him. And best of all, she was honest. She didn't try to hide her true face like some other women did. And she didn't like him for his power, name, or money. In fact, she didn't like him at all…not that that was a good thing…but still, it taught him a few things.

He grabbed the hand closest to him and stood up, facing her. "I'm fine."

Rin expected him to say something rude, or do something perverted in the next moment…but that moment never came. Instead, he took the towel from her and headed out the door again.

"Thank you. You may be dismissed now." Sesshoumaru turned to walk away. "Oh, wait. One more thing," he stopped to look at her, "I'll be gone for the next couple of nights with my dad. You can do whatever you want as long as you do your chores. When I come back…I'm taking you out to dinner, alright?"

And with that, he disappeared out the door. Rin could do nothing but stare blankly for a minute or two. That was unusual. Shaking her head, she headed out the door as well, seeking the comfort of her room.

.

.xOxO

.

Kagome finally got everything settled in her dorm again. Sango was currently out on a date with the houshi. So that left the dorm all to herself…for now, at least. Kagome sighed. Why'd Sango have to be out when she really needed to talk to her?

During her ride back here, she spent a lot of time thinking about the past events. Maybe Inuyasha finally realized that what he was doing was wrong. Maybe some sense finally got knocked into him, at last.

Kagome scoffed. As if.

He was probably just too embarrassed to show his face to her again. Maybe that was it. Who knows? Maybe his manly pride got a blow from last night.

"I'll never understand the way his mind works. I should just quit," she mused aloud. "They should give an award to the genius that can find a way to decipher his brain."

Hanging the last of her clothes into the closet, Kagome looked at the calendar she put up just a few minutes ago. Classes started again in the middle of next week. She should use this time to catch up on all the homework she's neglected since living with Inuyasha. Crossing the room to her bag, she pulled out her notebooks and headed over to the desk. It was time to get to work.

Tomorrow was another day.

Haha…hey hey!! It's me again!! I hope you all missed me…and forgave me for being gone so long. This time around, I really will try to update within the month. I haven't forgotten my stories, or ffnet, and especially not you guys.

And aren't you guys happy that I did NOT end this chapter with a chiffy? Haha…I was planning to, but then, I decided that I'll just make the future chapters a little bit more intense. =]

Thank you for taking your time to read my fic. I love you guys, btw. Until next time!!

xOxO

~Island Honey


End file.
